Hombre o mujer: Una difícil decisión
by javipozos
Summary: Toneri explotó y la energía liberada provoca una reescritura en el espacio-tiempo del Mundo Shinobi. Naruto se lleva el alma de Hinata en su interior y nota que regresó a la Aldea de la Hoja de su niñez y un duplicado femenino ha ocupado su lugar, junto a una versión de Hinata enamorada de ella.
1. Chapter 1

Hombre o mujer: Una difícil decisión  
Capítulo 1 EL REEQUILIBRIO DEL UNIVERSO

En una titánica pelea, Naruto Uzumaki, el hijo de Minato Namikaze el Cuarto Hokage y Kushina Uzumaki la Habanero Sangriento, enfrentaba con fervor a Toneri Ôtsutsuki, el último descendiente de Hamura Ôtsutsuki del clan de la Luna.  
La Luna estaba a punto de caer sobre la Tierra y Hinata le daba su chakra de Hamura a su amado para devolverle el poder que Toneri le había arrebatado con el Camino Preta.  
Toneri intentó absorber los numerosos Byakugan en su cuerpo, pero estaba inestable por su poder y Naruto fue a detenerlo junto a Hinata.

-¡NARUTO, TONERI ESTÁ INESTABLE! ¡SI NO HACEMOS ALGO, ESTAMOS PERDIDOS!-advirtió Hinata muy preocupada.

-¡VOY A DETENERLO!-.

-¡NECESITAS MI CHAKRA, IRÉ CONTIGO!-.

Toneri estaba a punto de morir y, cuando Naruto y Hinata lo tocaron, el sujeto explotó creando una enorme onda expansiva que creó un vórtice espacio-tiempo por la cantidad de chakra que se generó.  
De repente, Naruto abrió los ojos y se hallaba en el bosque de la Aldea de la Hoja de forma sorpresiva.

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy y cómo llegué aquí?-preguntó confundido Naruto.

Naruto contempló algo muy extraño. Sus manos eran más pequeñas y su voz era más infantil. Él se miró en un río cercano donde vio su físico.

-Ay no, ¿qué me pasó?-dijo nervioso el chico.

-¡IDIOTA, CAUSASTE UNA ALTERACIÓN EN EL UNIVERSO POR ESA ACCIÓN EN LA LUNA!-se oyó la voz de Kurama en la mente del rubio.

-¡¿QUÉ COSA?!-.

-¡TIENES SUERTE DE QUE MI CONCIENCIA SE VINIERA CONTIGO O PERDERÍAS TODAS TUS HABILIDADES ADQUIRIDAS!-le dijo el zorro.

-¿Y Hinata?-preguntó Naruto preocupado.

-No está aquí, probablemente no vino contigo. Lo siento-.

Naruto se puso mal porque apenas se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que amaba a Hinata y la había perdido para siempre.

-¡NARUTO, NARUTO!-se oyó una voz en su cabeza.

En el paisaje mental de Naruto se oyó una voz. A lado del zorro se veía a Hinata Hyuga a salvo, pero con la misma apariencia que tenía a los 12 años.

-¡HINATA, ESTÁS AQUÍ!-exclamó Naruto a su amada de enorme alegría.

Hinata abrazó muy fuerte al hombre que amaba. Al fin estaban juntos, pero había un enorme problema.

-Naruto, ya no puedo estar contigo. Soy solo lo que queda de mi chakra en tu cuerpo-lamentó Hinata.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-dijo muy pálido el chico rubio.

-Ni se preocupen. Si tanto deseas prolongar la vida de tu mujer, yo puedo darle de mi chakra-interrumpió Kurama.

-¡Y NOSOTROS TAMBIEN!-se escuchó varias voces.

En el lugar se vio a las demás Bestias con Cola reunidas.

-¡CHICOS, TAMBIÉN VINIERON CONMIGO!-exclamó el pequeño Naruto.

-Nuestra conciencia está contigo, no te íbamos a dejar solo-le dijo Gyuki.

-Vamos a mantener con vida a tu mujer todo lo que podamos. Mientras tanto, debes analizar todo lo que puedas sobre este lugar-le indicó Matatabi.

-Muchas gracias, les debo un favor enorme-agradeció al punto de las lágrimas el rubio.

-Cuidate Naruto, recuerda que te amo-sonrió la ahora pequeña Hinata.

Naruto salió de su paisaje mental y se dedicó a explorar el bosque. Se llevó la sorpresa de encontrar el Valle del Fin en buen estado.

-¡ESO DEFINITIVAMENTE NO ESTABA ASÍ!-señaló Naruto impresionado.

-Oh, oh, parece que viajaste al pasado-le dijo Kurama en su mente.

-Ya veo, eso explica el cambio de mi cuerpo. Pero, ¿qué tanto retrocedí en el tiempo?-.

-No lo sé, eso lo vas a tener que averiguar-dijo Kurama en su mente.

Naruto se dirigió a la Aldea de la Hoja. Logró penetrar el escudo de detección al conocer bien el lugar y se llevó una gran sorpresa.

-¡SOLO HAY CUATRO CARAS!-dijo espantado Naruto.

En el Monumento Hokage solo se hallaban las cabezas de los primeros 4 Hokages.

-Eso significa que estamos antes de que la Quinta Hokage ascendiera al poder-le informó Kurama.

-Santo Dios, tendré que comenzar de nuevo-suspiró Naruto con enorme tristeza.

Justo en ese momento, se vieron a varios ANBUs perseguir a alguien misterioso.

-¿Qué pasa?-se preguntó Naruto con curiosidad.

Naruto fue a averiguar quien era la persona que se encontraba siendo perseguida.

-¡NUNCA ME ATRAPARAN, TARADOS!-se oyó la voz de una niña de 12 años.

Naruto vio sorprendido a la chica y era una linda rubia de su edad muy similar a él. Tenía el cabello largo rubio y su traje era similar al suyo.

-Esa niña es igualita a mí, y siento el chakra de Kurama en ella-analizó Naruto.

-Ay no, creo saber que ocurre-interrumpió Kurama.

-¿Qué pasó?-.

-Creo que el universo se reescribió y volvió a un punto de partida. Tú eres el único sobreviviente de la linea de tiempo destruida por tu enfrentamiento a Toneri, junto a la conciencia de tu mujer-explicó Kurama.

-¡¿ENTONCES NO ME DIGAN QUÉ...?!-.

-Ella es tu otro yo-le dijo Hinata en su interior impresionada y completando el diagnóstico de Kurama.

-Esto va a ser complicado-pensó muy pesadamente el chico.

En eso, vio que Iruka sensei detuvo a la niña que ocupaba su lugar ahora en este mundo y ella refunfuñó al ser atrapada.

-Naruko, ¿qué haces?-cuestionó el maestro a su alumna.

-Pinté las caras de los Hokages para que se viera bonito-se excusó Naruko.

El Monumento Hokage estaba pintado con flores, unicornios y arcoíris.

-Es más creativa que tú-bromeó Kurama.

-Que tierno-mencionó Hinata.

Iruka se llevó cómicamente de las orejas a la rubia a la Academia y Naruto solo pudo sonreír ante el recuerdo nostálgico.

-Niño, vete a la Academia. Necesitas averiguar sobre esa niña, tarde o temprano tendrás que frecuentarla-le aconsejó Kurama.

Naruto le hizo caso a su amigo y se coló en la Academia y se transformó en un niño común. Allí fue a la clase a escondidas y vio a la chica rubia casi durmiendo en clase.

-Que aburrido-murmuró la niña.

-¡JA, ES IGUALITA A TÍ!-señaló Kurama en el interior de Naruto.

-Me recuerda al viejo Naruto, que tiempos-suspiró Hinata soñadora.

En ese instante, Naruto se sorprendió al ver a la versión de Hinata en este nuevo mundo. Notó con enorme consternación la mirada de amor y timidez a la niña rubia.

-¡JAJAJAJA, ESA VERSION DE HINATA ES LESBIANA!-señaló Kurama con mucha risa.

Las demás Bestias con Cola se carcajeaban por la inusual orientación sexual de la novia de Naruto de este nuevo universo. La Hinata dentro de Naruto estaba algo sorprendida por la sexualidad de su otro yo. Eso respondía a la duda que siempre se había hecho en varias ocasiones.

-Hinata, ¿si yo hubiera sido mujer me hubieras amado?-preguntó inseguro Naruto a su novia.

-Creo que ella responde a tu pregunta-dijo algo apenada y sonrojada la mujer.

En ese instante, Iruka llamó a Naruko para un último ejercicio de la clase.

-Naruko, pasa a hacer el jutsu de clonación-le indicó Iruka.

-¡NO, ES MI PEOR JUTSU!-se quejó la chica.

-Así que se llama Naruko, que original-dijo con sarcasmo el zorro.

-No me costará aprender su nombre-admitió Naruto que a sus padres no se les dificultó hallar un nombre femenino para él.

Naruko pasó al frente y generó un clon muy malo en la sala, y todos se rieron de ella, excepto Hinata y Naruto. Eso dejó muy triste al rubio porque le recordaba como era tratado él en su tiempo. Observó como la rubia fue reprobada en su examen de graduación y entendió en que época se hallaba.  
Más tarde, se veía a Naruko columpiándose deprimida por haber reprobado por tercera vez su examen de graduación y todos los aldeanos murmuraban en contra de ella por ser la jinchuriki del Nueve Colas. Naruto no iba a permitir eso en su guardia y el rubio se acercó y se puso frente a ella.

-Hola-saludó el niño.

Naruko se sorprendió que alguien viniera a saludarlo. No le agradaban mucho los chicos, pero ese muchacho se parecía demasiado a ella.

-¿Quién eres tú?-preguntó algo desconfiada.

-Me llamo Naruto-dijo el rubio sonriente.

-Me llamo Naruko, ¿no estás bromeando con tu nombre?-dijo algo extrañada la chica.

-No, ¿cómo crees?-.

-Todos en esta aldea me odian, excepto el viejo Hokage, Iruka sensei y Hinata-dijo sorpresivamente la niña.

-¿Hinata?-.

-Hinata es mi mejor amiga secreta. Me junto con ella a escondidas de su padre. No nos permiten ser amigas por un extraño motivo-le contó la chica sonrojada y algo triste por ese asunto.

-Yo no veo algo malo en tí, están siendo injustos contigo-.

Naruko odiaba a los chicos en gran medida porque siempre la trataban mal, pero había algo que hacia que confiara en ese niño. Se sentía una sensación de enorme familiaridad con ese muchacho que le daba seguridad.

-Me agradas mucho-sonrió Naruko feliz.

-A mí igual-le devolvió la sonrisa el rubio.

En eso Mizuki interrumpió la conversación de los Uzumakis y habló:

-Hola niños. Necesito hablar en privado con Naruko, ¿puedes retirarte?-pidió el profesor a Naruto.

Naruto recordó perfectamente a Mizuki sensei. El hijo de puta iba a convencer a Naruko de robar el Pergamino Prohibido para sus propósitos malvados y egoístas.  
El rubio aceptó, pero se escondió para cuidar de Naruko, y alguien lo interceptó sorpresivamente.

-Dime, ¿quién eres tú y qué haces con Naruko?-dijo la Hinata alterna dejando atrapado a Naruto en la pared.

Hinata se dio cuenta del chico que platicaba con su mejor amiga y la chica que le gustaba pecaminosamente. El extraordinario parecido entre ellos impactó a Hinata y la hacía dudar de sus sentimientos a Naruko de forma muy alarmante.

-Tranquila, estoy vigilando a Mizuki sensei. Está tramando algo con Naruko y no me agrada nada-explicó el rubio mirando a los ojos a Hinata.

De forma inexplicable para Hinata, la mirada de Naruto tuvo el mismo impacto que si lo hubiera hecho Naruko dejándola sonrojada y se volteó por la timidez.

-"Niño, debes transferir el chakra de tu noviecita en el cuerpo de la otra chica. Así sus almas se fundirán y tendrá el recuerdo de ambas en una solo cuerpo-informó Kurama.

Naruto canalizó el chakra púrpura de Hamura y Hinata en su mano y tocó a Hinata en la frente.

-Lo siento, lo tengo que hacer-.

El enorme chakra de Hamura pasó al cuerpo de Hinata y veía todos los recuerdos y momentos vividos en una extraña línea de tiempo donde el amor de su vida era hombre y ya estaban sus corazones unidos.  
La Hyuga cayó al suelo paralizada y procesaba todo lo ocurrido en ese instante.

-¿N-Naruto?-sonrió Hinata ya recordando a su amado.

Naruto la abrazó muy fuertemente. Al fin tenía una oportunidad de devolverle todo el amor que ella le ha dado toda su vida.

-Gracias por recordarme-dijo aliviado el rubio.

-Vamos a salir de esto, Naruto-le tranquilizó la Hyuga sonriendo.

En eso, Hinata recordó a Naruko y su problema con Mizuki.

-Naruto, Naruko está en peligro. Debemos salvarla de Mizuki sensei-le dijo muy preocupada por su mejor amiga Hinata.

-Claro que sí, no voy a permitir que ella sufra lo mismo que yo-se prometió Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

Hombre o mujer: Una difícil decisión  
Capítulo 2 EL RESCATE DE NARUKO E IRUKA SENSEI

: Tenía ganas de hacer algo así.

: Te prometo que se pondrá mejor.

luisdox: Tengo que darle forma al trío.

alejandro1295: Te prometo que lo haré lo más rápido posible.

manga lover 1: No será tan pervertido como el camino de la perversión, pero de que habrá trío, habrá trío.

Pegasister Geishiken: Tus respuestas están en este capítulo.

spark297: Te prometo que valdrá la pena.

Zafir09: Naruko odia un poco a los hombres porque son los que más la han agredido, aunque desconfía un poco de todo el mundo.

Hinata se escapó del clan Hyuga y con su Byakugan se reunió con Naruto en el bosque.

-Busca a Naruko con tu Byakugan, debe de ser más poderoso ahora que tienes el chakra de Hamura-le pidió Naruto a su amada.

-¡BYAKUGAN!-.

Hinata logró hallar a unos 15 kilómetros a Naruko con un enorme pergamino.

-Oh no, ya está con el Pergamino Prohibido-informó preocupada Hinata.

-Ven a mi espalda, soy más rápido que tú y voy a alcanzar a Naruko antes de que Mizuki haga un golpe fatal-declaró Naruko activando su Modo Sabio de los Seis Caminos.

Hinata subió algo apenada, pero debía mantener el profesionalismo y concentrarse en la seguridad de su mejor amiga.  
En otro sitio del bosque, Naruko Uzumaki estaba feliz porque había conseguido el Pergamino Prohibido que tanto anhelaba para ser Genin.

-¡GENIAL, AHORA PODRÉ SER NINJA JUNTO A HINATA!-dijo en tono de triunfo la niña rubia.

Naruko tuvo curiosidad y revisó el Pergamino Prohibido. Ella aprendió en muy poco tiempo el Jutsu Clones de Sombra, como lo hizo Naruto en su tiempo.  
Naruto y Hinata iban juntos a interceptar a Mizuki y detenerlo por su cuenta a una enorme velocidad.

-Espero que Naruko no haga una tontería. Mizuki podría manipularla de mala manera-expresó muy preocupada la ojiperla.

-¿Recuerdas todo lo que has vivido con ella?-preguntó Naruto.

-Mi mente se combinó con la de este universo. Recuerdo todo lo que pasó hace años contigo, pero también lo que he convivido en secreto con Naruko-explicó Hinata.

-Entonces tienes más idea de lo que pasa en la aldea. Pase lo que pase, Naruko no estará sola, nos tiene ahora a nosotros-dijo Naruto convencido.

-Estamos cerca, veo a Iruka sensei y a Naruko huyendo del lugar. Mizuki está a punto de asesinar a Iruka-dijo preocupada la Hyuga.

-Démonos prisa-.

Naruto y Hinata aceleraron la velocidad. Por su parte, Naruko se había enterado de la verdad cruda por ser jinchuriki y Mizuki le preguntaba a Iruka porque se arriesgaba por la chica Nueve Colas. Él respondía con enorme convicción de que Naruko es una Kunoichi de la Aldea de la Hoja y no iba a permitir que saliera herida por su causa. Eso lo escuchó la niña y le hizo feliz saber que su profesor la quería mucho.  
Naruko se puso frente a Mizuki valientemente y defendió a su profesor con su vida.

-¡DEJA A IRUKA SENSEI O TE MATO!-dijo Naruko con una mirada muy seria y amenazante.

-¡NO PUEDES HACERME NADA, NIÑA! ¡ERES SOLO UNA PATÉTICA ESTUDIANTE DE LA ACADEMIA Y YO UN CHUNIN BIEN ENTRENADO!-dijo maniáticamente el traidor.

-¡NO ESTÁ SOLA!-se escuchó la voz de Naruto.

Naruto y Hinata defendieron a Iruka junto a Naruko, dejando sorprendido a Mizuki y los presentes.

-¡ERES ESE NIÑO DE LA TARDE!-señaló el traidor.

-¡NO LE VAS A ENTREGAR ESTO A OROCHIMARU!-dijo Naruto muy enojado.

-¡¿CÓMO SUPISTE ESO?!-dijo sorprendido el traidor.

-¡NO TE IMPORTA, NO VAS A LASTIMAR A MI HERMANA MENOR, MISERABLE!-declaró sorpresivamente el Genin.

Todos quedaron muy sorprendidos por la declaración de Naruto, sobretodo Naruko. Naruto se rodeó del chakra del Nueve Colas en su estado de una cola de poder.

-¡NARUKO NO ES LA ÚNICA QUE DEBES TEMER POR EL ZORRO DE LAS NUEVE COLAS!-dijo muy amenazante el Uzumaki.

Naruko temblaba de miedo y no podía creer que ese muchacho fuera su "hermano". Hinata entendió que técnicamente Naruko y Naruto por su casi igual genética pasaran a ser hermanos gemelos.

-¡NARUKO, HAS LO QUE VAYAS A HACER CON ESE MALNACIDO QUE AMENAZÓ A TU MAESTRO!-le dijo el rubio.

Naruko hizo caso y logró hacer 1000 clones de sombra de un solo golpe.

-¡NO PUEDE SER!-dijo en shock Mizuki.

-"Naruko pudo dominar esa técnica de alto nivel, es sorprendente"-pensó admirado Iruka.

-¡PREPÁRESE, MIZUKI!-exclamaron las clones de Naruko.

Todas le dieron una enorme paliza a Mizuki y ganaron el enfrentamiento. Hiruzen Sarutobi veía en su esfera de cristal y quedó paralizado al ver a un segundo jinchuriki del Zorro de las Nueve Colas y era casi idéntico a Naruko. Debía averiguar seriamente sobre el muchacho que decía ser hermano de la niña.  
Naruto sanaba con la energía Yang de los Seis Caminos a Iruka de sus heridas, aunque este creyó que era Ninjutsu Médico.

-Ya está, Iruka sensei. Ya está curado-dijo Naruto.

-Nunca he sido tu sensei-aclaró el castaño divertido.

-Le diré así por ser el maestro de mi hermanita-sonrió el rubio zorrunamente.

Iruka se le hizo muy parecida esa sonrisa con las que daba Naruko en ocasiones y le hizo caso a su petición.

-¿De verdad eres mi hermano mayor?-preguntó Naruko esperanzada de tener al fin un familiar.

-Claro que sí, Naruko. Te he estado buscando incansablemente todos estos años-mintió Naruto para que su declarada hermana no supiera la terrible verdad aún.

Era inevitable que tendría que cuidar a Naruko como su hermana menor, ya que él fue responsable de su creación accidental y, al ser espiritualmente más grande, lo convertía en su hermano mayor.  
Naruko fue a abrazar a su recién hallado hermano perdido y lloró en su pecho. Por fin tenía a alguien a quien llamar familia y no viviría tan sola como antes.

-Tranquila, tu hermanito está aquí. Ya no estás sola-consoló Naruto.

Hinata lloró de alegría por sus dos amores. Eso la pondría en un enorme dilema mucho más adelante.

-Hermanito, ¿vamos a vivir juntos?-preguntó Naruko emocionada.

-Así es. Vamos a ser ninjas juntos como mamá y papá querrían-contestó Naruto.

-¡¿CONOCISTE A NUESTROS PADRES?!-preguntó ilusionada la niña.

-No, pero sé su identidad. Ellos murieron defendiendo la aldea. Me criaron lejos de la aldea para mi seguridad, pero ahora vine para estar con mi hermana-inventó Naruto para no ser descubierto.

-Dime quienes son-pidió Naruko.

-Es un enorme secreto. Aún no debes saberlo hasta que estemos solos-le indicó Naruto.

-¡NO ES JUSTO!-refunfuñó Naruko.

-Debes confiar en tu hermano, Naruko-le dijo Hinata a Naruko.

Naruko siempre le hacía caso a su mejor amiga en el mundo y asintió.

-"Vaya, no puedo creer como ella le hace caso a Hinata"-pensó Naruto curioso.

En eso, Iruka interrumpió a los chicos y se dirigió a Naruko.

-Naruko, pasa conmigo. Tengo algo que darte, es una sorpresa para tí-anunció el Chunin.

Naruko cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió contempló que tenía una banda ninja.

-Felicidades Naruko. Ahora eres Genin-le felicitó el Chunin.

-¡GRACIAS IRUKA SENSEI!-exclamó Naruko de felicidad.

Naruto recordó ese evento feliz en su vida. Hinata se sentía feliz porque Naruko por fin había pasado su examen de graduación y entendió como Naruto lo hizo en su tiempo.

-Es hora de ir a casa. Mañana voy a anunciar el orden de los equipos-ordenó Iruka.

Los chicos hicieron caso y fueron para sus casas, pero al llegar Naruto fue interceptado por ANBUs.

-Se le solicita acudir a la Torre Hokage-ordenaron los ANBUs.

Naruto sabía que el viejo Hokage lo había visto en acción y eso era lo que necesitaba.

-¡NO LE HAGAN DAÑO A MI HERMANO, TARADOS!-regañó furiosa Naruko.

-No te preocupes, Naruko. Necesito ir con el Hokage porque él sabe de mi existencia-le mintió el Uzumaki.

Naruto se fue con los ANBUs y Naruko quedó preocupada por su hermano.

-No te preocupes. Si es tu hermano, vas a ver que se saldrá con la suya-tranquilizó Hinata.

Naruko quedó más tranquila por el comentario de Hinata y sonrió.

-Has cambiado un poco. Veo que tienes más confianza en tí misma-dijo Naruko dándose cuenta del cambio del carácter de Hinata.

La confianza adquirida en su edad adulta se vino a la mente de Hinata, y ya no era tan tímida como la niña de 12 años que era antes.

-Es que quiero cambiar por tí y por mí-dijo como excusa Hinata.

-Te miras linda así. Me gustas más así-dijo con su sonrisa zorruna la niña.

La misma sonrisa de Naruto se reflejaba en ella y la hacía sonrojarse mucho.

-Mejor me voy a casa. Si me descubren van a darme un regaño y no quiero recibirlo. Estoy muy cansada-dijo con sueño la Hyuga.

-Descansa, linda-se despidió Naruko.

La rubia le dio un beso en la mejilla a Hinata y se fue corriendo a su casa. Hinata quedó roja por el gesto inesperado de la chica.

-"Ay no, me estoy volviendo bisexual"-pensó muy preocupada la Hyuga.

La peliazul caminó a casa y pensó en otra cosa para despejar su mente. Pensaba en Hanabi que debería estar en casa ya sana y salva sin sus ojos robados. En eso, recordó a Neji, su querido primo mayor que había muerto en la guerra.

-"Me había olvidado de Neji, tengo una oportunidad de salvar su vida"-pensó feliz la chica.

Por su parte, Naruto entraba a la oficina del Tercer Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi. El viejo lo miraba muy desconfiado pero el Uzumaki estaba muy feliz de verlo con vida otra vez.

-Sabes bien porque te llamé a mi oficina. A mí no puedes engañarme, quiero que me digas quien eres y como es que tienes el chakra del Zorro de las Nueve Colas-le ordenó autoritariamente Hiruzen.

-Nunca lo había visto tan severo, abuelo Hokage-sonrió Naruto.

-¿Abuelo Hokage? Solo Naruko me dice así-señaló Hiruzen.

-Sé que no puedo mentirle, así que le diré quien soy yo. Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, soy el hijo de Minato Namikaze el Rayo Amarillo de Konoha y el Cuarto Hokage, y de Kushina Uzumaki la Habanero Sangriento-se declaró el niño.

-¡ESO ES MENTIRA, YO VI CLARAMENTE EL DÍA EN QUE EL CUARTO HOKAGE ESTUVO EN EL PARTO DE KUSHINA Y SOLO NACIÓ UNA NIÑA!-dijo Hiruzen consternado.

-No dije que haya nacido en este universo. Soy de otra linea temporal destruida hace poco y donde varías cosas ocurrieron-le confesó Naruto.

Hiruzen quedó muy sorprendido de las declaraciones de Naruto y vio que claramente no mentía por su amplia experiencia como Shinobi.

-Dame una prueba de que dices la verdad-le pidió Hiruzen.

Naruto hizo un Jutsu de Invocación y el Zorro de las Nueve Colas en cachorro apareció en el lugar.

-¡ES EL NUEVE COLAS!-exclamó espantado el viejo.

-Tranquilo anciano, no pienso matarte-señaló aburrido Kurama.

-Le dije que vengo de otra línea de tiempo. Sé perfectamente donde se hallan el resto de los jinchurikis en el mundo y Naruko tiene a Kurama-explicó el rubio.

-¿Quién es Kurama?-preguntó Hiruzen extrañado.

-Soy yo, así le llamo en realidad. Las Bestias con Cola tienen nombres propios-explicó Kurama.

Naruto le tocó la mente a Hiruzen y vio los recuerdos del Uzumaki contemplando que no era un Genjutsu.

-Mierda, no estás mintiendo. Tu eres una versión de Naruko en otra línea temporal-afirmó Hiruzen muy sorprendido.

-Yo fui el responsable de reescribir la historia y Naruko no debía existir por desgracia-le explicó Naruto.

-Eso veo, pobre Naruko-suspiró el viejo Hokage porque su chica preferida no debía haber nacido.

-Yo me encargaré de cuidarla, viejo. Naruko es mi hermana menor ahora y siempre he querido a alguien a quien llamar familia-sonrió el chico.

-Cuídala, ella necesita amor de un amigo y hermano mayor-le encargó Hiruzen.

-Gracias anciano-se despidió Naruto.

-Tú volverás después a mi oficina. Hay cosas que me preocuparon en tus recuerdos y necesitamos hablar de ello-ordenó el Hokage.

-De acuerdo señor-aceptó el niño.

Naruto salía de la oficina de Hiruzen satisfecho de que tenía bastante tiempo para poder evitar muchas tragedias sucedidas por estar desprevenidos.  
El Uzumaki salió muy satisfecho de la oficina y un minuto más tarde sintió que alguien quería pelear contra él. De repente, vio a un Sasuke Uchiha atacándolo a toda velocidad con un Chidori por la espalda, esquivándolo por poco.

-¡¿SASUKE, POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO?!-reclamó instintivamente el rubio.

En eso recordó que el Chidori fue aprendido por Sasuke hasta mucho después y se dio cuenta de que este era el Sasuke que conocía.

-¿Tú también viajaste al pasado?-dijo sorprendido Naruto.

-Me imaginaba que tú estabas bien. Mi Rinnegan me protegió de la onda expansiva de la Luna y me mandó a ésta época con todo mi poder, aunque con mi antigua apariencia-explicó Sasuke con el Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno y el Rinnegan en sus ojos.

-Uf, eso es bueno. No quiero volver a salvarte y sacarte de tu odio de nuevo-suspiró aliviado Naruto.

-No te preocupes. Creo que debo aprovechar esta oportunidad para no cometer de nuevo más locuras-dijo con una sonrisa el Uchiha.

Flashback

Sasuke caminaba cerca de la Aldea de la Hoja después de detener el meteorito. Vio una onda expansiva que se dirigía hacia él y se protegió con el Susanoo a toda su capacidad.  
Cuando abrió los ojos, vio que estaba en su antiguo cuarto de la Aldea de la Hoja y al verse al espejo contempló que tenía de nuevo 12 años y que su brazo perdido estaba de vuelta.  
Él revisó que sus ojos seguían igual y analizó todo. Sentía el chakra de Naruto por su conexión al ser transmigrantes de los hijos de Hagomoro.

-Voy a tener que arreglar todo los problemas que causé, pero necesito la ayuda de Naruto-habló solo Sasuke.

Flashback fin

-Tu ayuda va a hacerme más fácil las cosas, de veras-dijo muy animado el Uzumaki.

-Lo curioso es que esa onda expansiva espacio-tiempo generó un duplicado femenino tuyo. Fue raro conocer a Naruko-dijo Sasuke muy extrañado.

-Ja, eso si es muy extraño. Tomé mi responsabilidad por mi acto y estoy viviendo con ella-contó Naruto.

-Tengo la sensación de que va a ser el doble de fastidio tener a dos Uzumakis torpes en esta aldea-dijo divertido el Uchiha.

-¡OYE, ESO FUE CRUEL!-respondió ofendido el ojiazul.

-Lo que sea, tenemos mucho que hacer. Los que conocemos aún están con vida y no debemos desperdiciar esta oportunidad-explicó Sasuke con un extraño dejo de felicidad.

-¿Lo dices por Itachi?-dijo Naruto sabiendo que pensaba Sasuke.

-Sí, pero tengo planeado hacer algo más. Con mi Rinnegan y tu chakra de las 9 Bestias con Cola podemos hacer cualquier cosa posible-finalizó el Uchiha.


	3. Chapter 3

Hombre o mujer, una difícil decisión  
Capítulo 3 SELECCIÓN DE EQUIPOS

SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0: Concedido.

Pegasister Geishiken: Sasuke va a castigar a Sakura, pero sabe que si ha sido un desgraciado con ella. Sasuke será maduro y sereno, pero sin la venganza porque ya aprendió la lección.

luisdox: De que Hinata va a terminar con ambos, lo va a hacer.

spark297: Que bien.

manga lover 1: Lo del Kurama de Naruko será una sorpresa.

Hinata Hyuga estaba en pijama dispuesta a dormir temprano. Tenía mucho que hacer para salvar a Neji, hacer a Hanabi la hermana feliz que era antes y ser reconocida otra vez por su padre y el clan.  
En eso, oyó un ruido sordo en su habitación y activó su Byakugan.

-¿Naruto?-.

-Hola Hinata-saludó el Uzumaki.

-¿Qué haces en mi casa?-preguntó la chica feliz de ver a Naruto.

-Vine a ésto-.

Naruto le dio un apasionado beso sorpresivo a Hinata y ella sintió mariposas en el estómago. La Hyuga siempre quiso hacer esto con el rubio y le correspondió el beso.

-Naruto, jamás pensé que ibas a hacerlo-dijo Hinata muy sonrojada y embobada.

-Te debo eso y más. Te amo-le dijo sin pensarlo el chico.

Hinata abrazó a su amado Uzumaki sabiendo que ahora sus sentimientos eran correspondidos por fin.

-Gracias Naruto. No sabes cuanto me haces feliz-dijo en lágrimas la chica.

-Yo soy el que debo darte las gracias por amarme desde siempre. No tengo como pagarte tanto por mí-dijo con una cara amorosa el rubio.

Naruto no había olvidado sus sentimientos descubiertos por Hinata. Iba a hacerla feliz sea como sea y su corazón le pertenecería por siempre.

-Naruto, te amo-dijo decidida la Hyuga.

-Yo también. Te tengo una sorpresita-.

-¿Qué es?-.

Naruto sacó de su traje un pedazo de tela roja algo dañado.

-¿Esa es...?-dijo impresionada la Hyuga.

-Es tu bufanda, vino conmigo por suerte-le contó el rubio.

Hinata la tomó y se sintió feliz porque eso significaba los sentimientos de Naruto hacia ella.

-Voy a costurarla por tí. Quiero que la uses cuando sea invierno o te vayas a una misión en un lugar frío-le dijo Hinata.

-Muchas gracias, Hinata. Eres la mejor-sonrió Naruto.

Naruto sintió la presencia cercana de alguien y se escondió y suprimió su chakra.

-Lady Hinata, es hora de dormirse-le indicó Ko.

-Ahorita, voy a levantarme temprano mañana. Gracias Ko-indicó Hinata.

-Bueno, que descanse-le dijo el Hyuga.

Ko se fue de la habitación y Naruto salió de su escondite.

-Eso estuvo cerca. Tengo que irme, te veo mañana. Si Naruko me descubre, va a matarme-.

-Ya tienes una nueva hermana. Trátala bien porque Naruko es muy sensible-indicó Hinata.

-Ya lo creo. Adiós-.

Naruto se fue en un Jutsu de Cuerpo Parpadeante dejando a Hinata feliz. Por fin saldría con Naruto después de todos estos años.  
Al día siguiente, Naruko trataba de desayunar algo, pero solo había un cartón de leche. Naruto recordó que esa leche estaba vencida y se lo arrebató de las manos.

-¡NARUKO, VAS A ENFERMARTE SI TOMAS ESO!-advirtió espantado el Uzumaki.

Naruko vio el cartón y quedó en shock porque casi se provocaba una enfermedad del estómago.

-¡KYAA, GRACIAS!-dijo espantada la chica.

-Ten más cuidado hermanita-.

-Gracias Naruto-.

Naruko le dio un besito a su hermano por el agradecimiento. Él quedó sonrojado porque no estaba acostumbrado al trato cariñoso de una hermana.

-Vamos a la Academia juntos-le pidió Naruko.

-Está bien-.

Los hermanos Uzumaki iban caminando por la aldea. Los aldeanos veían impresionados como la chica Nueve Colas iba con un muchacho muy similar a ella. Al llegar a la Academia, Naruko llegó campante a saludar a Shikamaru.

-Hola Shikamaru-saludó la rubia.

-¿Qué haces aquí? No deberías estar aquí-dijo Shikamaru confundido.

-Me hice Genin por una prueba especial, ahora soy ninja-señaló Naruko su frente.

-Ay no, esto será problemático-suspiró el Nara volviéndose a dormir.

-"Shikamaru siempre será el mismo"-pensó divertido Naruto.

En eso, Shikamaru alzó la cara y miró a Naruto muy extrañado.

-¿Quién es el chico a tu lado?-.

-Es mi hermano gemelo Naruto Uzumaki, y será nuestro compañero-presentó Naruko emocionada.

-Otro rubio problemático, esto será un fastidio-murmuró ante la posibilidad de un Naruko masculino tan hiperactivo como ella.

Shikamaru se volvió a dormir y Naruto y Naruko se fueron a buscar lugares.

-Vamos con Hinata-señaló Naruko.

-De acuerdo-.

Los gemelos se sentaron al lado de la Hyuga, cada a un lado de ella.

-Hola Hinata, ¿cómo estás?-saludó Naruko animada.

-Bien, ¿listos para ser ninja?-preguntó animada la Hyuga.

-Claro que sí, de veras-.

Naruto sonrió por el entusiasmo de la rubia y en eso vio a Sasuke muy fastidiado por el acoso de Ino y Sakura.

-Ya llegó Sasuke, ese par siempre molestándolo-dijo divertida Naruko.

-¿No piensas ayudarlo?-preguntó Naruto.

-¿Y perder mi diversión? Olvídalo-dijo la chica.

Sasuke no recordaba que tan molesto era tener a las fans persiguiéndolo siempre. Mas tarde tendría algo planeado para la más molesta de todas: Sakura Haruno.

-¡YO ME VOY A SENTARME A LADO DE SASUKE!-dijo Sakura.

-¡NO, YO!-negó Ino.

Sasuke sentía que este era el verdadero pago por sus pecados cometidos hace años.

-A pesar de que no me cae bien, siento mucha lástima por él-dijo divertida Naruko.

-Te apoyo-secundó Naruto.

Sasuke estaba rodeado de ambas mujeres acosadoras y se les unieron todas la chicas del salón, menos Naruko y Hinata.

-¡AYUDA!-gritó Sasuke conteniéndose de sacar Susanoo frente a todas.

Naruto sacó un clon de sombra y Sasuke usó su Amenotejikara para intercambiar lugares. El clon desapareció por la enorme agresividad de las fans.

-Guau, ¿cómo hizo eso?-preguntó impresionada Naruko.

-Creo que solo él sabe. Usé el clon para liberarlo, pero me hizo las cosas más fáciles-mintió Naruto.

-Eres muy bueno, hermanito-sonrió admirada Naruko.

-Es igualita a tí, Naruko-habló Hinata.

Eso dejó apenada a la Uzumaki por ser halagada por su mejor amiga.

Sasuke se sentó a lado de los tres amigos y los saludó:

-Necesito que me ayuden, quiero un lugar acá-pidió Sasuke.

-Siéntate, o vas a morir asfixiado-dijo Naruto.

Las fangirls se pusieron frente a ellos y reclamaron a las chicas.

-¡NO ES JUSTO, NO TE SIENTES CON ESTAS PERDEDORAS!-dijo una fangirl.

-Yo me siento con quien se me de la gana-respondió de mala gana Sasuke.

-¡¿A QUIÉN LLAMAS PERDEDORA, TARADA?!-se levantó Naruko.

-No les hagas caso, Naruko-tranquilizó Hinata.

Naruko respiró profundamente y se sentó para dejar por la paz las cosas. En eso, Iruka entró y empezó a dar las listas de los equipos. En pocos minutos llegó a la parte de quien sería el Equipo 7.

-Equipo 7 Naruko Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno...-.

-¡NOOOOOO, LA TABLA NO!-gritó Naruko enojada.

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE ESTÚPIDA?!-reclamó Sakura.

-¡¿LO QUE OÍSTE?!-respondió Naruko.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!-reía a carcajadas Ino por el apodo de Sakura.

-¡SILENCIO, EL TERCER INTEGRANTE ES SASUKE UCHIHA!-terminó de decir Iruka.

-¡¿POR QUÉ NO METIÓ A MI HERMANITO Y A HINATA EN MI EQUIPO?!-reclamó Naruko enojada a Iruka.

-El Hokage fue el que eligió los equipos. Fuiste la peor alumna de la Academia y te emparejaron con el novato del año y la Kunoichi del año para nivelar los equipos-le explicó Iruka.

-¡¿LA MEJOR KUNOICHI DEL AÑO?!, ¡ESE TÍTULO ES DE HINATA O INO, SAKURA ES MUY DÉBIL EN UNA BATALLA REAL, YO SIEMPRE LA VENCÍ! ¡ELLA SOLO LO HIZO PORQUE DESTACABA EN SUS EXÁMENES TEÓRICOS!-reclamó Naruko.

Sakura quedó algo molesta por esa crítica, pero Iruka lo pensaba bien. Sakura no tenía casi ninguna diferencia en puntaje con las Kunoichis que mencionó Naruko y solo por lo teórico es que apenas sacó el primer lugar con respecto a ellas. Sus calificaciones de Taijutsu y condición física eran inferiores a las de ellas dos.

-Bueno, voy a seguir-finalizó la discusión Iruka.

Los equipos quedaron como en la línea temporal anterior, excepto Naruto que no tenía un equipo.

-Naruto Uzumaki por órdenes del Hokage será un miembro de apoyo para los equipos Genin de esta generación-explicó Iruka.

-¡YUPI, ESTARÉ CON NARUTO EN UNA MISIÓN!-dijo Naruko abrazando tiernamente a su hermano.

-No puedo respirar-dijo ahogándose el Uzumaki.

Hinata se reía por lo bajo por el amor de Naruko a su hermano mayor. Mas tarde, los equipos Genin fueron llamados por sus profesores, pero el asignado al Equipo 7 tardó mucho en venir.

-Chicos, el sensei que les tocó va a llegar muy tarde. ¿Qué les parece si le hacemos una broma?-propuso Naruto diabólicamente.

-No, nos vamos a meter en problemas-negó Sakura.

-Te sigo-aceptó Sasuke inesperadamente.

-¡DE ACUERDO!-retiró lo dicho la chica porque su amor iba a entrar en el juego.

-Que lamebotas-criticó Naruko.

-¡NO SOY LAMEBOTAS!-reclamó ofendida Sakura.

-Ya silencio, vamos en marcha-finalizó Naruto callando a ambas niñas.

Dos horas más tarde, Kakashi abrió la puerta y encontró un nido de sangre el lugar y los cuerpos muertos de sus alumnos asignados.

-¡NOOO!-gritó espantado Kakashi.

El Jounin miró los cuerpos y tenían heridas mortales que aparentemente les quitó la vida.

-¡NO PUEDE SER!, ¡¿QUIÉN HIZO ESO?!-dijo en lágrimas el peliblanco debido que llegó tarde, le costó la vida a sus alumnos.

En eso todos los chicos dijeron al mismo tiempo:

-¡TE LA CREÍSTE, TONTO!-.

Los 4 reían porque la broma cruel les salió perfecta y Kakashi estaba con cara de WTF.

-¡¿QUE RAYOS SIGNIFICA ESTO?!-pidió Kakashi una explicación.

-¡ESO LE PASA POR DEJARNOS ESPERANDO COMO IDIOTAS TRES HORAS!-señaló Naruko entre risas.

Kakashi analizó las cosas: La sangre era falsa y las heridas fueron un muy potente Genjutsu probablemente de Sasuke, y la actuación realista de los Genin fue muy buena.

-La primera impresión que tengo de ustedes es que los odio y mucho-les dijo Kakashi.

-A nosotros igual-le respondió Naruko con jalándose el párpado con un dedo.

Kakashi se llevó a los cuatro niños al techo para conocerlos mejor.

-Quiero que me digan sus aficiones, sus disgustos y sus sueños-les indicó Kakashi.

-Díganos algo de usted, sensei-le pidió Kakashi.

-Bueno, mi nombre no les interesa, mis aficiones no son de mucha importancia, lo que no me gusta es poco y mis sueños no son muy profundos-les dijo el peliblanco.

-¡ESO NO FUE NADA INFORMATIVO!-gritaron Naruko y Sakura muy enojadas.

-Kakashi Hatake, Jounin de Élite de la Aldea de la Hoja, alumno del Cuarto Hokage Minato Namikaze, sus gustos son leer la Saga de Icha Icha Paradise y visitar a sus seres queridos en el Monumento a los Caídos, sus disgustos son los traidores y los que abandonan a un compañero, su sueño es traer la paz que que quería su maestro y participar en una película de Icha Icha-les comunicó Naruto sorpresivamente.

Kakashi miró muy sorprendido al rubio que él acababa de conocer y que tenía gran parecido a Minato.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-le dijo el sensei.

-Es un secreto-solo contestó el muchacho traviesamente.

-Ejem, bueno. Ya que saben de mí, yo los quiero conocer mejor-les pidió Kakashi.

-Bueno, mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, mis gustos son los tomates y una buena pelea. Mis disgustos son los que quieran dañar a lo que yo amo y las fangirls insoportables-les dijo Sasuke mirando con dagas a Sakura.

A la pobre aludida se sintió incómoda porque Sasuke pensaba muy mal de ella.

-Y mi sueño es recuperar todo lo que me ha sido arrebatado en mi infancia, restaurar el honor perdido de mi clan y ayudar a la persona más cercana a mí a aclarar su inocencia-finalizó Sasuke.

Kakashi se esperaba a que Sasuke quisiera matar a Itachi, su hermano traidor. La personalidad del Uchiha era muy rara, como si algo dentro de él hubiera cambiado.

-Sakura, presentante por favor-le pidió Kakashi a la rosada.

-Bueno, soy Sakura Haruno, mis gustos son...-dijo la chica mirando a Sasuke-mi sueño es...-volvió a hablar la chica observando a Sasuke-¡Y LO QUE ODIO ES A NARUKO!-finalizó Sakura.

-¡TÚ TAMBIEN ME CAES MAL, FRENTONA!-le respondió Naruko con ira.

-¡SILENCIO A LAS DOS!-calló Naruto.

-Gracias por la intervención, Naruko es tu turno-le pidió Kakashi.

-Bueno, mi nombre es Naruko Uzumaki, mis gustos son el ramen, pasar tiempo con mi amiga Hinata y mi hermano mayor Naruto. Odio esperar los tres minutos en que se hace el ramen, las verduras, Sakura y las fangirls escandalosas que no me dejan dormir, y mi sueño es llegar a ser la más poderosa ninja del mundo con mi esfuerzo para ser respetada-señaló Naruko soñadora.

Naruto suspiró de alivio porque su hermana no quería ser Hokage ya que tendría una fuerte rival para el puesto. Kakashi estaba consternado al oír que el niño rubio era también el hijo de su maestro. El cíclope iría con el Tercer Hokage más tarde.

-Ahora preséntate tú-le pidió sumamente interesado el ninja cíclope.

-Bueno, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki. Mis gustos son el ramen, pasar tiempo con mi novia Hinata Hyuga y mi hermana menor Naruko Uzumaki. Mis disgustos son el tiempo de esperar la cocción de ramen, las verduras, estudiar mucho. Mi sueño es ser Hokage para proteger a la aldea y traer la paz al mundo-afirmó Naruto convencido.

Por un momento Kakashi vio detrás de Naruto y Naruko a Minato y Kushina sonriendo.

-¡¿ERES EL NOVIO DE HINATA, CÓMO ES POSIBLE?! ¡ELLA PARECIERA QUE LE GUSTAN LAS MUJERES!-le dijo sorprendida Sakura.

-¡OYE, NO INSULTES A MI AMIGA CUÁNDO NO PUEDE DEFENDERSE!-le reclamó Naruko.

-Hinata es mi novia desde hace unos días, yo se lo pedí y ella aceptó gustosa. Incluso nos besamos-le aclaró Naruto.

Sakura no se lo creía del todo. Ella había notado las miraditas que se echaban Naruko y Hinata y juraría que ambas eran lesbianas. Quizás y era bisexual después de todo.

-No me habían dicho que salías con Hinata. Son muy malos-le dijo Naruko algo berrinchuda.

-Te lo iba a decir con Hinata, hermanita linda preciosa-le respondió el rubio sobándole cariñosamente el chico a su hermanita.

-Bueno, ahora que todos nos presentamos tengo un noticia que darles: Mañana harán una prueba para ver si se quedan o no como un equipo-les comunicó Kakashi.

Solo Sakura y Naruko se asombraron de esto porque Sasuke y Naruto ya sabían de antemano esto.

-¡PERO YA HICIMOS NUESTROS EXÁMENES DE GRADUACIÓN!-reclamó Sakura.

-Era solo una parte de la graduación, aún falta que pasen una prueba con el sensei asignado como yo. Si no aprueban mi prueba van a regresar a la Academia-explicó Kakashi.

Sakura y Naruko quedaron espantadas de lo ocurrido y Kakashi les iba a terminar de dar instrucciones.

-Mañana temprano los quiero en el Campo de Entrenamiento 7. Y no coman nada o les irá mal-finalizó Kakashi.

El cíclope desapareció con el Jutsu de Cuerpo Parpadeante y dejó solos a los chicos.

-Me voy a mi casa, debo descansar para mañana-se despidió Sasuke.

El Uchiha se levantó y Sakura se fue tras de él como mosca tras la miel.

-¡ESPERA SASUKE!-gritó Sakura muy apurada.

Naruko estaba preocupada por no poder aprobar la prueba y Naruto la vio.

-Oye preciosa, no te preocupes. Tú eres capaz de pasar esa prueba-le apoyó Naruto.

-Soy pésima con las pruebas, de veras-suspiró la chica.

-Kakashi solo pide una cosa en el equipo: Trabajo grupal a toda costa-recalcó el rubio.

-¿Trabajar con ellos dos?-preguntó confusa la niña.

-Así es, el trabajo en equipo bien empleado puede vencer incluso a un Kage muy experimentado-le enseñó con mucha sabiduría el niño.

-Entonces debo aliarme con Sasuke y Sakura para pasar la prueba-dijo convencida la niña.

-Así es, mi amor-le respondió el chico.

-Pero dudo que Sakura quiera hacer equipo conmigo. Ella de verdad le caigo mal como a todos en la aldea-suspiró la niña.

-Es por su odio al Zorro de las Nueve Colas en tu interior. Ellos no ven a la niña buena y gentil que eres en realidad-le habló cálidamente el niño.

Naruko se sintió mejor al ver que su hermano mayor estaba para ella y que la comprendiera tanto como Hinata lo hacía.

-Hermanito, te amo-sonrió la chica sonrojada y lo abrazo muy cariñosamente.

-Yo tambien te amo, Naruko. Mejor vamos a casa-le propuso Naruto.

Los dos hermanos Uzumaki iban a su casa cuando hallaron a Hinata yendo a su casa.

-Hola solecito, ¿cómo te fue?-saludó Naruko abrazando a Hinata.

-¿Solecito?-preguntó extrañado Naruto.

-Naruko me dice así desde hace mucho-explicó apenada la Hyuga.

-Me gusta decirte así-admitió Naruko.

-¿Cómo te fue, mi vida?-le preguntó Naruto.

-Tuve una prueba con Kurenai sensei. Es una buena maestra y ya la conocía desde antes-les contó Hinata.

-Es la señora que se me queda mirando feo-murmuró Naruko.

-¿Eh, Kurenai te mira feo?-le dijo Naruto extrañado.

-Tiene cara de que no sabe si soy buena amiga para Hinata o no-se quejó la chica rubia.

-Estás exagerando, Naruko. Ella era mi antigua guardiana y no quería meternos en problemas a las dos-le explicó Hinata conciliadoramente.

-Yo quería hacer equipo contigo y ella eligió al perro apestoso y al tonto de los insectos-se quejó cómicamente el niño.

-No eres una buena rastreadora, linda. Apenas y encuentras las bragas que guardaste en tu casa-le recordó Hinata.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡ESO ME SUCEDÍA A MÍ!-se carcajeó Naruto.

-¡NO TENÍAS QUE RELUCIR ESO!-le reclamó la rubia apenada.

En eso vieron a Sasuke tratando de liberarse de Sakura a cualquier costa. El Uchiha estaba tratando de no sacar su Chidori y revivir sus tiempos de emo vengador.

-Sal conmigo, no te vas a arrepentir-le dijo la chica.

-Ni loco, sal de mi vista-le negó el Uchiha.

-¡OYE SAKURA, ESTÁS INCOMODANDO A SASUKE! ¡DÉJALO RESPIRAR O LO VAS A AHUYENTAR!-le gritó Naruko desde lejos.

-¡TÚ CÁLLATE NARUKO, NO TE METAS EN MIS ASUNTOS!-.

Hinata había olvidado lo desesperante y temperamental que era Sakura de niña. La mujer que la apoyó en su lucha por el corazón de Naruto ya no estaba y volvía a iniciar desde cero.

-Se ve que Sasuke te quiere lejos de su presencia-le respondió Naruko.

-¡YO NO TENGO NADA QUE OÍR DE UNA HUÉRFANA SIN TALENTO QUE SOLO BUSCA LLAMAR LA ATENCIÓN CON COSAS ESTÚPIDAS!-le contestó Sakura con mucho veneno.

Naruko no toleró esa respuesta tan agresiva y salió corriendo llorando del lugar.

-¡NARUKO, ESPERA!-le gritó Hinata yendo tras ella.

-Sakura, ese comentario fue demasiado bajo-le dijo con mucha frialdad Naruto.

El rubio fue a ver como estaba su hermana menor. Sasuke no recordaba que Sakura le había hecho un comentario similar hace muchos años y se molestó con ello.

-S-Sasuke, ¿qué tienes?-dijo la Haruno muy nerviosa.

-Sakura, yo también soy huérfano. No sabes cuanto me ha molestado y ofendido ese último comentario-le empezó a decir el Uchiha.

Sakura se había dado cuenta de que había cometido un tremendo error al haber insultado a Naruko con ese detalle tan delicado.

-¡TÚ REALMENTE NO TIENES IDEA DE LO DOLOROSO QUE ES NO TENER A TU FAMILIA A TU LADO! ¡SI VUELVES A HERIR DE ESA MANERA A NUESTRA COMPAÑERA DE EQUIPO JURO QUE TE MATO Y NO IMPORTA SI VOY A PRISIÓN POR ELLO!-le amenazó fríamente el Uchiha como solo él sabía.

Sasuke se retiró a su casa molesto, pero en el fondo sabía que eso necesitaba para que Sakura dejara su lado fangirl tan molesto y que no estorbara tanto para lo que iba a suceder en el futuro.  
Sakura quedó en el lugar llorando y en tremendo shock porque se daba cuenta de que se había pasado de la raya con Naruko y que Sasuke tenía la razón de que era muy molesta.


	4. Chapter 4

Hombre o mujer, una difícil decisión  
Capítulo 4 NARUKO, NARUTO Y HINATA

spark297: Escribe lo que tu corazón te diga.

alejandro1295: Sakura comprendió que cruzó el límite de lo que no debía decir. Es parecido a lo que le dijo Sakura a Sasuke sobre Naruto en el principio de la serie.

Zafir09: Que bueno que te encantó. Sakura no será mala, solo plasmé su personalidad inmadura del principio de la serie.

Pegasister Geishiken: No lo había pensado, pero hacer un nuevo equipo con Sai y Yakumo suena excelente.

SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0: Hay que darle sus nalgadas a Sakura.

Naruko estaba llorando en su casa donde nadie la viera. Odiaba ser vista así por los aldeanos porque significaba verse débil y no permitiría que se salieran con la suya.  
Naruto y Hinata llegaron a la casa de ella y la encontraron hipeando. Ambos la abrazaron y la rubia se dejó poseer por las personas que más quería.

-No llores Naruko, ya estamos aquí para tí-le dijo el rubio a su hermanita.

-No estás sola, cariño-consoló Hinata acariciando su espalda.

Naruko dejó caer toda su tristeza con ellos dos. No se sentía tan sola ahora que Naruto y Hinata la acompañaban en su dolor.

-Gracias por estar conmigo-susurró Naruko.

-De nada, te amamos-le contestó Hinata.

Naruko sonrió tristemente y se puso en el pecho de Hinata.

-Eres un amor, Hinata-susurró Naruko sintiéndose un poco mejor.

Naruto se unió al abrazo y la rubia se sintió mucho mejor en mucho tiempo.

-No le hagas caso a Sakura. Aún es una niña inmadura que no sabe lo que dice-le dijo Hinata.

-Es que lo que me dijo fue muy doloroso-respondió Naruko.

-Mejor olvida lo que ella te dijo-intervino el rubio.

-Hinata, ¿no vas a irte a casa antes de que te regañen?-preguntó Naruko preocupada.

-Hice un clon de sombra para despistar al clan. Me voy a quedar contigo, linda-explicó dulcemente Hinata.

-Gracias, te quiero mucho-ronroneó la rubia.

Allí estuvieron un rato y empezó a llover un rato. La tormenta era intensa y no se despejaría hasta el día siguiente.

-Estoy sucia, necesito un baño. ¿Puedo usarlo?-preguntó Hinata.

-Claro que sí, Hinata. Voy a tomar un baño contigo-le dijo Naruko animada.

-Bueno, yo entro después-comentó Naruto.

-No, tú entrarás con nosotras-le dijo Naruko.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-exclamaron los dos novios secretos.

-Por favor, somos amigos y quiero bañarme con las dos personas que más quiero en este mundo-les dijo Naruko insistente.

Naruto y Hinata se reunieron para hablar sobre ello.

-Naruko quiere que tomemos un baño con ella. ¿Lo hacemos o no?-preguntó Naruto a Hinata.

-Somos novios y Naruko es tu hermana. No hay problema con ello-le respondió Hinata.

Ambos chicos aceptaron y en el baño se desvistieron para meterse a la tina. Naruko no tenía ninguna pena, a diferencia de Naruto y Hinata. La rubia tomó el bra de la Hyuga y se midió los pechos.

-Guau, tenemos la misma copa de bra-dijo impresionada Naruko.

-N-no digas eso que es muy vergonzoso-dijo apenada Hinata.

Minutos más tarde, los tres estaban en la tina con agua tibia.

-Nada mejor que un baño a lado de amigos-mencionó feliz Naruko.

Hinata se tapaba los pechos por estar frente a Naruto, y el chico aunque era un pervertido, no dejaba de sentirse incómodo por tener a dos bellas chicas desnudas en un baño con él.

-Oye Naruko, Hinata está muy incómoda conmigo-le dijo el rubio a su hermana.

-Yo no estoy incómoda, hermanito-le respondió Naruko.

-Lo siento, es que es mi primer baño con un chico-dijo sonrojada la Hyuga.

-Yo también, ¿quieres que te lave la espalda?-preguntó la chica.

-Sí-.

Ambas chicas salieron y Naruto se volteó para no verlas desnudas.

-Naruto, lava la espalda de Hinata y yo limpio la tuya-le comentó Naruko.

Naruto se cubrió su desnudez con las manos y se sentó para lavar la espalda de su novia. Hinata en el fondo se sentía feliz de compartir algo tan íntimo con Naruto, y el rubio estaba igual.

-"Soy un idiota. No me di cuenta hasta ahora que Hinata es una hermosa mujer"-pensó sonrojado el rubio.

Naruko observó a su hermano y se puso muy roja por lo que pasó frente a sus ojos.

-¡KYAA, A NARUTO SE LE PARÓ!-señaló muy roja la rubia.

Naruto se tapó al ver que se excitó al ver a su novia desnuda y estaba muy avergonzado.

-¡LO SIENTO, MI CUERPO REACCIONÓ SOLO!-exclamó muy nervioso Naruto.

-N-no te preocupes, te entiendo-dijo muy empática Hinata.

-No sabía que a los chicos se les para al ver a una niña desnuda-mencionó con enorme curiosidad Naruko.

-Es algo natural, no es algo del otro mundo-le dijo Hinata.

-Ah bueno-sonrió la Uzumaki divertida.

Naruto no podía hacer que su miembro se calmara y lo dejaba más nervioso por ello.

-Naruto, no te preocupes. Soy tu novia y vamos a hacer esto muy seguido-le dijo la Hyuga.

-Hinata, ¿eres la novia de mi hermano?-preguntó Naruko sorprendida.

-Eso queríamos decirte, Naruto y yo decidimos ser novios-le comentó Hinata.

-Aaaw, ¿por qué no me dijeron algo? Yo quería ser tu novia-murmuró Naruko.

-¿Sabes que es un novio?-preguntó la Hyuga.

-¿Es algo de amigos?-respondió con duda la Uzumaki.

-No, es cuando dos personas que se aman se unen para profundizar su relación-explicó Naruto.

Naruko malinterpretó esa explicación y entendió que en síntesis Hinata y ella eran novias porque su relación era muy intima y profunda.

-Oh, ya entendí-sonrió la chica.

Después de salir del baño, los tres se pusieron sus pijamas y se fueron a dormir juntos. Hinata quedó en medio de Naruto y Naruko, y ambos la abrazaban.

-Buenas noches-le dijo Naruto.

-Buenas noches-dijo Naruko ahora.

-Buenas noches a los dos-finalizó exhausta la Hyuga.

Al día siguiente, Hinata volvió a su casa sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Halló a su hermana Hanabi entrenando duramente y sonrió de que estaba bien. Lo único malo es que su personalidad se había vuelto seria otra vez y le costaría volverla la adolescente divertida que recordaba.

-Hanabi, buenos días-saludó Hinata.

-Oh hola-solo saludó Hanabi ocupada y sin ponerle mucha atención a su hermana mayor.

Hinata suspiró porque su hermana tenía endurecido su corazón por la doctrina del clan arraigada por su padre.

-¿Quieres entrenar conmigo?-le propuso amablemente la peliazul.

-No, prefiero hacerlo sola-negó la castaña.

Hinata solo dio una mirada triste a su hermana menor y dijo en voz baja:

-Niña malcriada malagradecida-.

Hanabi volteó sorprendida y Hinata ya se había ido del lugar. La castaña la alcanzó y le preguntó consternada:

-¿Cómo fue que me llamaste?-le preguntó Hanabi.

-Niña malcriada malagradecida-le contestó Hinata seria.

-¡¿POR QUÉ ME LLAMASTE ASÍ?!-reclamó enojada Hanabi.

-Que no se te olvide que la única razón por la que ahora eres la heredera del clan es porque yo te dejé ganar esa pelea-le confesó muy decepcionada Hinata.

Hanabi abrió los ojos y estaba muy impactada de la mirada de su hermana. No había vacilación ni nerviosismo como antes, sino confianza y decisión.

-¿Q-qué te pasó, te sientes bien?-preguntó incrédula de cambio aparente de Hinata.

-Estoy muy bien, mejor que nunca. Si quieres entrenar sola, adelante. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que que rogarte un momento de tu atención-finalizó la conversación la peliazul molesta.

Hinata se fue del lugar dejando a Hanabi en tremendo shock por el momento tan extraño que le hizo pasar su hermana mayor.

-"¿Que fue eso?"-se preguntó mentalmente Hanabi con gran sorpresa.

Hinata suspiraba algo triste de tener que volver a hacer que su hermana dejara su personalidad fría y que desinhibiera más tarde, y con Neji iba a ser más difícil todavía.  
Mas tarde, Hinata no había tenido ningún éxito en hallar a Neji por ningún lado. Probablemente estaba en alguna misión con su equipo fuera del pueblo.

-"Creo que mejor iré con Naruko y Naruto. Espero que ambos estén en casa"-pensó Hinata.

La chica fue a la casa de los dos Uzumaki y los encontró haciendo un ejercicio de control de chakra.

-¿Qué hacen?-preguntó la Hyuga curiosa.

-Aquí ando enseñando el Rasengan a Naruko-le explicó Naruto.

-Me lo puedes enseñar, siempre quise aprenderlo-le pidió Hinata ansiosa.

-Toma un globo lleno de agua y ven acá-le indicó Naruto.

Hinata hizo caso y se junto con ellos para intentar el primer paso del Rasengan.

-Miren bien, lo primero que tienen que hacer es girar este globo hasta romperlo con su propio chakra. Deben girarlo en todas direcciones para que funcione-les dijo Naruto a las dos.

-Suena divertido-.

Naruto las dejó a solas para que intentaran romperla. A Naruko le costaba un poco porque su control de chakra era pésimo, pero inesperadamente Hinata lo logró en muy poco tiempo.

-¡WUAAAH, HINATA LO HIZO!-exclamó Naruko impresionada.

-Vaya, es que el control de Hinata es muy finísimo-le explicó Naruto a su hermana.

-Hinata es genial, de veras-dijo con brillo en los ojos la rubia.

-N-no es nada, linda-dijo ruborizada la chica.

-¿Cómo no? Haces unas técnicas con muchísimo control de chakra que ni siquiera Neji puede-le dijo Naruto.

-A mi me cuesta mucho-suspiró Naruko.

-Es porque tu control de chakra es pésimo por el chakra del Zorro de las Nueve Colas. Yo tengo una solución viable-le dijo el rubio.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Naruko interesada.

-Iremos al bosque-le dijo su hermano.

En las afueras de la aldea, los tres fueron a caminar y vieron que nadie estaba allí.

-Deja ver tu abdomen, necesito aflojar tu sello porque interfiere con tu chakra-le dijo Naruto.

Naruto conocía a la perfección ese sello y le desbloqueó a Naruko la habilidad de Detección de Sentimientos Negativos y aumentó su curación, además de acceder con más facilidad a una cola de poder para aumentar ligeramente su control. El Uzumaki le explicó todo esto a la chica.

-Suena muy útil esas habilidades-dijo la chica rascándose la cabeza.

-Es bueno para hallar enemigos escondidos, nadie escapa a esta habilidad-le respondió su hermano.

-Ahora, ¿cómo le hago para aumentar mi control de chakra?-cuestionó Naruko.

-Primero caminarás en los arboles-le contestó Hinata.

-Eso es muy sencillo-fanfarroneó Naruko.

-Pero sin manos-terminó de decir la Hyuga.

-¡ESO NO ES POSIBLE!-señaló consternada la chica rubia.

Hinata no dijo nada y se fue caminando al árbol. Ella solo caminaba con sus pies sin ningún esfuerzo y quedaba boca arriba.

-Ves, Naruko-le dijo Naruto.

-Dime que debo hacer-le pidió Naruko muy deseosa de aprender.

Naruto le explicó todo el proceso y Naruko puso las manos a trabajar. Pasaron varios intentos fallidas y la pobre chica caía de cabeza.

-¡NO PUEDO!-gritaba frustrada la chica.

-Cálmate y no te desesperes, hermanita-le indicó Naruto.

-Intenta con clones de sombra, son útiles para aprender-le aconsejó Hinata.

Naruko se acercó extrañada a su amiga y preguntó curiosa:

-¿En qué me pueden ayudar los clones de sombra?-preguntó curiosa la rubia.

-Los clones de sombra no fueron hechos para combate porque gastan muchísimo chakra. Se usan para espionaje porque cuando el clon se desvanece, sus recuerdos los recibes sin problemas-explicó Naruto con su amplia experiencia.

-No entendí muy bien-dijo con confusión Naruko.

-Haz un clon y escóndelo en el bosque-le pidió Hinata.

La niña hizo un clon de sombra y este se escondió en el bosque. Cuando estuvo muy lejos, el clon se deshizo y la verdadera Naruko recibió el recuerdo.

-¡WUAHH, YA ENTENDÍ! ¡MI CLON ESTABA MUY LEJOS DE AQUÍ!-exclamó con impresión la rubia.

-Ahora haz clones y que hagan el ejercicio de subir a los árboles-le indicó Hinata.

Naruko hizo caso e hizo muchos clones de sombra que trataban de hacer el mismo ejercicio. Algunos de estos desaparecían al terminarse el chakra, pero la rubia original recibían las perspectivas y adquirían los errores y aciertos para ejecutar la técnica.

En ese momento, Sasuke y Sakura llegaron al lugar sorpresivamente. Los tres miraron impresionados a ambos muchachos allí.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-preguntó Hinata.

-Sakura tiene algo que decirle a Naruko-respondió Sasuke.

Naruko estaba extrañada y Sakura se acercó a ella muy avergonzada.

-Naruko, siento mucho haberte dicho lo de huérfana sin talento. Fui muy grosera contigo y lamento tanto haberte hecho llorar-dijo Sakura muy arrepentida con una reverencia.

-Eso me dolió mucho. No me importa si me insultas o nos peleamos, pero no me gusta que me recuerden que no tengo padres como la mayoría de los que me odian-le confesó Naruko.

-Naruko, sé lo del zorro en tu interior y cuentas con mi apoyo. Lamento haber sido parte del odio de la aldea hacia tí-le habló Sakura de forma sincera.

-¡¿QUIÉN TE CONTÓ?!-exclamó sorprendida la rubia.

-Fui yo, nada se escapa a mi Sharingan-le explicó Sasuke.

-Hmp, mientras nada en nosotros cambie no me interesa. Sakura, somos compañeras y tendremos que trabajar juntas. Podemos ser amigas y hacer de cuenta que nada pasó-le propuso Naruko.

-Solo sin los abrazos, me haces sentir incomoda-le puso sus condiciones Sakura.

-No te abrazaré, para eso tengo a mi Hinata como mejor amiga-declaró Naruko asqueada de tener contacto físico con Sakura.

-¿Y luego dices que no eres lesbiana?-murmuró Sakura

-¡ES MI AMIGA, NO SIENTO ESAS COSAS POR ELLA!-le recalcó sonrojada la rubia.

-¡SI NO LO FUERAS, NO TE PONDRÍAS ROJA!-le señaló Sakura.

-¡ESO MISMO PIENSO DE TÍ CON INO!-le respondió Naruko enojada.

-¡NO SOY PAREJA DE INO, LOCA!-respondió ofendida la chica.

Naruto se acercó y separó a ambas chicas porque iban a provocar otra pelea.

-¡YA BASTA, HACE POCO ERAN AMIGAS Y SE ESTÁN PELEANDO DE NUEVO!-exclamó Naruto harto.

-Lo sentimos-se disculparon la dos chicas.

-Jijiji, mejor dejen a lado sus diferencias y Sakura, Naruto es mi novio para que se te quiten las dudas-le dijo la Hyuga.

-Lo siento mucho, es que he visto las miradas que le echas a Naruko en la Academia y no parecía de una amiga-comentó Sakura su sospecha.

Hinata se sonrojó porque los recuerdos de su otro yo estaban fusionados con la del futuro y no podía evitar querer como algo más que una amiga a Naruko, igual que Naruto.

-Naruko es una amiga muy cercana porque ella me ha ayudado con mis problemas-le explicó Hinata con nervios.

Sakura la miraba a los ojos porque la respuesta de Hinata no era muy convincente. De repente, Naruto intervino y le dio un beso muy caliente a su novia frente a todos. La Hyuga estaba perdida y le correspondió muy gustosa.  
Sakura quedó con la boca abierta por la escena sexy frente a ella, Sasuke solo bufó y Naruko estaba muy interesada en eso. Por algún extraño motivo sentía algo muy raro en su pecho que no le gustó y quería estar en el lugar de su hermano.

-N-Naruto, eso fue grandioso-dijo muy roja la Hyuga.

-¿Decías algo Sakura?-le dijo muy burlón Naruto.

Sakura quedó con la boca cerrada porque se había equivocado con respecto a Hinata, o eso creía ella. Algo dentro de su mente le decía que se traía algo con Naruko, pero no sabía si era verdad.

-Oye Sakura. ¿Por qué no te pones a entrenar? Naruko estaba practicando algo de seguro-interrumpió Sasuke.

-Estaba caminando en los arboles con solo mis pies-explicó Naruko.

-¿Eso es posible?-cuestionó la Haruno.

Los demás le explicaron como hacer esa técnica y Sakura empezó a practicarla con Naruko.

-¡VOY A GANARTE, TABLA!-le desafió Naruko.

-¡NO, YO GANARÉ, RUBIA ESTÚPIDA!-.

Naruto y Sasuke tenían momentos de recuerdos cuando peleaban así de niños en la línea original de tiempo.

-Esas dos se llevan peor que perros y gatos-suspiró Hinata.

-No la culpo, es igual a mí-sonrió Naruto nostálgico.

-Por desgracias-se burló Sasuke.

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?!-le reclamó Naruto enojado.

-Sigues siendo un tarado y lo serás siempre-le dijo con más burla el Uchiha.

-¡VOY A MATARTE!-iba a pelear Naruto con su amigo.

-¡BASTA LOS DOS!-les regañó Hinata.

El entrenamiento dio resultados y ambas kunoichis novatas lograron subir el árbol al terminar el día.

-Uf, no puedo creer que Sakura pueda dominar la técnica más rápido que yo-se quejó Naruko.

-Es que Sakura no tiene tanto chakra y por ello tiene muy poco control-explicó Naruto a su hermana.

-Que mal-suspiró la rubia frustrada.

-¡JAJAJAJA!-se burló la chica.

-No cantes victoria, Sakura. Tus cantidades de chakra son tan bajas que no podrías durar en ninguna pelea-analizó Naruto.

-¡JAJAJA, EN TU CARA!-se burló Naruko ahora.

-Ay no, ¿qué debo hacer?-le pidió ayuda la Haruno.

Naruto sabía más o menos como funcionaban las técnicas de Tsunade para replicarlas con su amiga.

-Tú confía en mí y verás que podrás ser fuerte que serás del interés de Sasuke-le susurró Naruto al oído de la chica.

Sakura se animó y estaba muy de acuerdo con eso para poder ser una chica del interés de su amor platónico.  
Al llegar a casa, Naruko estaba muy agotada por el chakra desperdiciado y solo quería dormirse.

-Naruko, debes bañarte o vas a dormir apestosa a sudor-le indicó Naruto.

-No quiero, estoy cansada-sea quejó la rubia.

-Mejor ven y si lo deseas puedo bañarme contigo-le propuso el chico.

La chica se levantó mas animada y ambos hermanos se metieron a bañar juntos. Naruto estaba lavando la hermosa espalda de su hermana con delicadeza.

-Hermano, ¿qué se siente besar a Hinata en los labios?-preguntó curiosa la chica.

-¿Por qué preguntas?-le cuestionó el rubio.

-Es que no sé que se siente hacerlo-le comentó la niña.

-No sabría describirlo bien, es como si algo dentro de mi ser lo pidiera a gritos y no puedo parar de pensar en ello. Cuando la beso, una corriente eléctrica atraviesa mi cuerpo y no puedo dejar de hacerlo-le trató de explicar Naruto.

-Gracias por la respuesta, hermanito-sonrió la muchacha.

Naruto no sabía porque la rara pregunta de su hermana, pero sabía que algo extraño pasaba por su mente.

-Ahora me toca lavarte la espalda-le indicó la chica.


	5. Chapter 5

Hombre o mujer: Una difícil decisión  
Capítulo 5 CONOCIENDO A KONOHAMARU

alejandro1295: Ya tenía demasiado tiempo que quería hacer esto. No se que haré del todo con los Exámenes Chunin, pero lo único que sé es que Hinata y Naruko le patearán el trasero a Neji.

SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0: Pues, esas interacciones aumentarán y no terminarán con castidad.

Pegasister Geishiken: Hiruzen es el único sujeto en que pueden confiar y le soltarán todo lo ocurrido. El Uchiha entre sus filas será alguien muy conocida y si sabes lo de mi otro fic del viaje al pasado sabrás que personaje voy a reciclar, pero las circunstancias son distintas.

Manga lover 1: Tienes razón sobre la Bestia con Cola de Naruko y Kurama se llevará la sorpresa de su vida.

alexzero: Hinata de la linea temporal original era heterosexual y la de este universo era lesbiana. Al combinarse ambas almas, provocó que se enamorara de ambos Uzumakis. Naruko está desarrollando un severo complejo de hermano debido a que conoció muy tarde a su "familiar" y no generó esa aversión sexual entre hermanos que se provoca según las teorías de la psicología de la mente humana. La rubia también siente algo muy fuerte por Hinata, pero está muy confundida porque no entendía que es el amor pasional como Naruto en la línea de tiempo original.

Zafir09: De hecho esta es una historia de un trío pasional con Hinata en el centro por el amor de dos versiones de una mismo ser. Naruko quería corroborar si lo de que eran novios era cierto y no quedarse con el pendiente, aunque desconocía como ser parejas.

luisdox: El beso de Hinata y Naruko será después. Naruko aún debe descubrir que quiere todo con Hinata y competir contra su amado hermano.

Guest: Espero que te agrade.

spark297: Espero que tu corazoncito no te traicione.

Naruto y Naruko amanecieron juntos abrazados. La rubia babeaba en el hombre del rubio y murmuraba acerca de comer ramen con Hinata y Naruto. El otro Uzumaki por su parte susurraba cosas acerca de ir a la casa de Hinata y proponerle matrimonio.

-Buenos días, hermanito-.

-Naruko, necesitas controlar tu babeo al dormir-le señaló el niño.

-Ups, tienes razón-sonrió la rubia rascándose la cabeza la chica.

Los dos desayunaron y se ducharon para salir a la aldea porque Naruko quería llevar a su hermanito a Ichiraku Ramen.

-¡QUIERO MOSTRARTE EL MEJOR LUGAR DEL MUNDO!-le dijo Naruko tomando de la mano a Naruto.

-¿Cuál, Naruko?-preguntó Naruto.

Los dos rubios cabezas huecas llegaron al Ichiraku Ramen. Naruto sonrió porque era muy obvio que su hermana pensara que era el mejor lugar del mundo.

-¡VIEJO TEUCHI!-saludó animadamente la ojiazul.

Teuchi y Ayame vieron entrar con Naruko a un niño rubio muy similar a la chica y quedaron en tremendo shock.

-Naruto, ellos son Teuchi Ichiraku y Ayame Ichiraku. Los dos hacen el mejor ramen del mundo-presentó con alegría Naruko.

-Mucho gusto, soy Naruto Uzumaki-se presentó formalmente el rubio.

-¡¿UZUMAKI?!-exclamaron los dos cocineros.

-Él es mi hermano mayor gemelo. Fue criado en otro lugar y vino a reunirse conmigo-les explicó la rubia.

Los dos Ichirakus les creyeron porque era una estupidez no notar que se parecían demasiado.

-Bueno, espero que seas un gran amante del ramen como tu hermana-dijo Teuchi.

-¡AMO EL RAMEN!-declaró Naruto con pasión.

-Lo veo, ¿de qué van a querer su ramen?-les tomó la orden Ayame.

-¡UN PLATO GRANDE DE RAMEN CON MISO DE CERDO CON MUCHOS NARUTOMAKIS!-respondieron al mismo tiempo y sincronizados los dos niños.

Naruko y Naruto se vieron a los ojos y tuvieron un brillo especial porque compartían su platillo favorito.

-¡KYAAA, ERES DE LOS MÍOS!-chilló emocionada la Uzumaki.

En el Compuesto Hyuga, Hinata terminaba sus ejercicios matutinos. Estaba entrenando con algunas pesas porque perdió la velocidad y fuerza que había adquirido en sus ataques.

-¡BYAKUGAN!-.

Hinata contempló que su Byakugan no se había modificado y se alegraba de ello. Observó que sus dos rubios favoritos se hallaban en Ichiraku Ramen.

-No importa si eres hombre o mujer, no cambiarás-sonrió divertida la chica.

Hinata se desvistió y se quitó las pesas que tenía en los pies. Se tomó un baño y se preparó para salir a la aldea porque debía reunirse con los dos para seguir aprendiendo el Rasengan.  
Pasó viendo y miró que Hanabi entrenaba arduamente con su padre. Suspiró porque tendría que hacer que la volviera a reconocer otra vez, pero juró que no se demoraría esta vez porque en poco tiempo tendría el mismo poder que antes.  
Por su parte, Naruto y Naruko echaban competencia para ver quien comía más ramen y resultó en un empate.

-Ya no puedo más, mi barriguita-se quejó muy llena la rubia.

-Quedamos igual-dijo Naruto con ganas de vomitar.

Un momento después, Hinata llegó al sitio y miró varios platos de ramen en columna.

-Lady Hyuga, es un honor tenerla aquí de nuevo-saludó Ayame.

-Quería comer algunos platos-mencionó Hinata sonriendo.

Hinata, por su parte, comió unos platos para no llenarse excesivamente como los dos Uzumakis.

-Hinata, sóbame la pancita-le pidió muy llena Naruko.

-No, a mí-le pidió Naruto.

Hinata sonrió nerviosa y les sobó el abdomen de los dos Uzumakis. Poco después de pagar una buena cantidad de dinero, fueron directo a la Torre Hokage. Naruto tenía cosas que firmar para constatar con una prueba de ADN de que era hermano de Naruko.

-Las pruebas de ADN confirmaron que Naruto Uzumaki es hermano biológico de Naruko Uzumaki. Firma los papeles y pueden retirarse-les indicó el Tercer Hokage.

Naruto firmó y de repente se vio a un niño pequeño entrar al lugar. Era castaño, con un casco blanco, algo chimuelo, de 9 años y con un Kunai en la mano.

-¡AHORA SÍ, ANCIANO! ¡VOY A RECLAMAR EL TÍTULO DE HOKAGE!-exclamó el pequeño Konohamaru muy dispuesto.

El pobre niño se tropezó con su propia bufanda y se cayó de forma muy cómica.

-¿Y ese niño quién es?-preguntó Naruko algo curiosa.

Hinata se rió a lo bajito por la escena cómica y Naruto tuvo recuerdos nostálgicos de su primer discípulo. De repente, Ebisu entró al sitio y encontró a su alumno en el suelo.

-Konohamaru, ¿qué haces?-preguntó el Tercer Hokage.

-¡VOY A QUITARTE TU TÍTULO!-declaró Konohamaru.

-¡JAJAJA, COMO SI PUDIERAS HACERLO!-se burló Naruko.

-¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A HABLARLE ASÍ AL HONORABLE NIETO DEL TERCER HOKAGE?!-le reclamó Ebisu.

-¡ME IMPORTA UN COMINO SI ES EL HIJO DE TSUKUYOMI O KAMISAMA! ¡ARRUINARON EL MOMENTO ESPECIAL CON MI HERMANITO!-le respondió enojada.

-¡NIÑA GROSERA!-exclamó Ebisu.

El hombre reaccionó ante lo último declarado por la Uzumaki y se espantó.

-¡¿DIJISTE HERMANO?!-.

-Saludos, desde ahora lo llamaré Pervertido de Armario-declaró Naruto divertido.

-¡NO SOY UN PERVERTIDO DE ARMARIO!-reclamó el Jounin Especial.

-Sé que odia a mi hermana y no lo dejaré de hacer-mencionó Naruto sabiendo que en esta época el ninja tenía malos sentimientos hacia él o en este caso a Naruko.

Naruto, Naruko y Hinata se fueron del lugar y dejaron a Ebisu y Konohamaru solos.

-¡¿DESDE CUÁNDO ELLA TIENE HERMANOS?!-preguntó Ebisu al Hokage.

-Desde ayer, aquí están las pruebas de ADN-le mostró Hiruzen.

Ebisu quedó consternado al ver que la chica Nueve Colas tenía familiares.

-Me rindo, vámonos Konohamaru-ordenó el Jounin.

Cuando los dos voltearon se dio cuenta de que el niño no estaba en la oficina.

-¡HONORABLE NIETO!-gritó muy espantado Ebisu.

-Ve a alcanzarlo-le dijo divertido Hiruzen.

En otro lugar, Hanabi no dejaba de pensar en el altercado que tuvo hace días con Hinata. Su lenguaje corporal indicaba mucha seguridad y firmeza.

-¿Qué le pasa a mi hermana?-se preguntaba la castaña.

En el bosque, Naruko había logrado completar por fin la primera etapa del Rasengan y Hinata iba a la mitad de la segunda.

-Van bien-felicitó Naruto.

-¡RASENGAN, AQUÍ VAMOS!-celebró Naruko.

-Ahora vamos a la segunda parte para control de chakra-le informó Naruto.

Hinata volteó y se vio al niño castaño que llegó a la oficina.

-¡QUIERO QUE TÚ SEAS MI MAESTRA!-señaló el niño a Naruko.

-¿Eh, yo?-preguntó Naruko confusa.

-¡OÍ QUE TIENES UNA SÚPER TÉCNICA QUE DERROTA A KAGES!-señaló el castaño.

-¿Mi jutsu sexy?-preguntó la rubia.

Naruto estaba curioso por ver la versión del Jutsu sexy de su hermana. Hinata estaba incomoda porque sabía como se veía y siempre sangraba al verla.

-¡ENSÉÑAMELO!-le pidió el niño.

-Bueno. ¡JUTSU SEXY!-.

Un Naruto adulto salió en humo desnudo y muy fornido. Hinata sangró un poco y se tapó la nariz. Por su parte, Naruto estaba en shock porque se parecía a su yo adulto.

-¡NO ME GUSTO, SOY HOMBRE!-dijo furioso Konohamaru.

Naruto se paró frente a su doble e hizo su propia versión del Jutsu Sexy.

-¡MUAAAA!-apareció una Naruko falsa desnuda.

La verdadera Naruko estaba en tremendo shock y Konohamaru daba una sonrisa perversa.

-¡DE ESO HABLABA!-felicitó el Sarutobi.

Hinata estaba en el suelo desmayada y cubierta de sangre nasal con una sonrisa al ver tan sexys a ambos Uzumakis.

-¡NARUTO, NO QUIERO QUE ME MIREN DESNUDA!-dijo avergonzada Naruko.

-Es mi versión 1 del Jutsu Sexy-explicó Naruto transformado.

Ambos sacaron su transformación y volvieron a la normalidad. Vieron a la pobre Hinata y la atendieron.

-No lo vuelvan a hacer cuando no esté preparada-les pidió Hinata.

-¡CON ESA TÉCNICA SERÉ HOKAGE MUY FÁCILMENTE!-declaró Konohamaru.

Naruto se acercó al niño y le preguntó sabiendo que iba a contestarle:

-Konohamaru, ¿por que el afán por ser Hokage?-preguntó el rubio.

Konohamaru explicó como su condición de nieto de Hokage lo hacían tener un tratamiento especial, pero provocaba una sombra y deseaba ser reconocido por ser él.

-Konohamaru, un Hokage es más que ser reconocido. Es el líder de toda una aldea que cooperan entre todos para vivir en sociedad. El Hokage vela a toda la población desde las sombras y protegerá a su población cuando un peligro se aproxime con todos sus ninjas. Un verdadero Hokage tampoco busca una manera fácil para subir al poder, para ello debe trabajar duro y conseguir sus sueños-le dio un discurso el Uzumaki.

Naruko miró muy admirada a su hermano y Hinata sonrió porque Naruto era bastante maduro en ese tema.

-No hay un camino fácil para ser Hokage-habló Konohamaru sorprendido.

-Tu propio trabajo duro te llevara a ser reconocido por todos. Nada se consigue si no haces algo para que se cumpla-le explicó con su propia experiencia el rubio.

-Hermanito, ¿si me sigo esforzando me podría convertir en la kunoichi más fuerte del mundo?-preguntó Naruko ilusionada.

-Claro que sí-sonrió Naruto a su hermana.

-Pero no soy una talentosa ninja-recalcó la rubia.

-Los ninjas sin talento con el tiempo y trabajo duro pueden superar a un genio natural-le dijo Hinata a su amiga.

Konohamaru estaba aprendiendo muchas lecciones de vida que le permitirían cosechar su Voluntad de Fuego.

-Entonces trabajaré duro para ser Hokage-se propuso Konohamaru.

-Primero tienes que pasar por encima de mí-le avisó Naruto con una sonrisa desafiante.

Hinata sabía que algún dia Naruto sería Hokage, pero aún faltaba mucho para ello.

-Bueno, primero debes aprender el Jutsu Sexy-mencionó Naruko.

-Tu versión no me gusta-le respondió el niño.

-No subestimes el Jutsu Sexy inverso, puede derrotar a las chicas pervertidas-explicó Naruto pensando en Kaguya.

-Entonces ella es pervertida-señaló Konohamaru a Hinata.

La Hyuga quedó roja al ser descubierta y todos rieron porque a Hinata solo le surtía efecto cuando era Naruto o Naruko sexys.  
Konohamaru preparaba numerosas transformaciones femeninas muy fallidas, pero ninguna le salía bien.

-Muy mal, tus mujeres son feas y gordas. Necesitas inspiración-declaró Naruko.

Naruto le susurró a Hinata y la Hyuga sonrió porque podría ser una buena broma para el futuro con su hermana menor.

-Toma esta referencia, Konohamaru-le dijo Naruto.

Naruto se transformó en una versión adolescente de Hanabi desnuda y Konohamaru quedó pasmado y rojo ante la chica frente a él.

-¿Te gusta esta chica?-preguntó la Hanabi falsa.

-¡ES PERFECTA!-.

Una hora más tarde, Ebisu llegó y encontró a Konohamaru cansado y con los tres Genin.

-Miren, es el pervertido de armario-señaló Naruko adoptando el apodo de su hermano.

-¡HONORABLE NIETO, NO DEBE ESTAR CON ESTOS DELINCUENTES!-regañó Ebisu.

-Naruto, puedo aplicar la versión del Jutsu Sexy que me enseñaste. Creo que la aprendí muy bien-le susurró al oído.

-Quiero verlo-sonrió divertido Naruto.

Naruko se puso frente a Ebisu y lo desafió con valentía.

-¡NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE SE LLEVE A MI ALUMNO!-le advirtió Naruko.

-¡JA, QUE PODRÍA ENSEÑARLE UNA NIÑA COMO TÚ!-.

-¡ESTO!-dijo Konohamaru con un sello en su mano.

Konohamaru usó un Jutsu Sexy y se transformó en una sexy Hanabi frente a Ebisu.

-¡ESE ES EL JUTSU MÁS VULGAR QUE HE VISTO EN MI VIDA!-regañó en tremendo shock el Jounin.

Konohamaru vio que el Jutsu Sexy no surtió efecto y se quitó la transformación.

-¡NO FUNCIONÓ!-exclamó asombrado Konohamaru.

-Es muy resistente, necesita algo más duro-aconsejó Hinata.

-¡YO ME ENCARGARÉ DE DERROTARTE!-aseguró Naruko con mucha firmeza.

-Inténtalo-desafió Ebisu.

-¡JUTSU HAREM!-.

Naruko generó muchas Narukos con el traje de incubo sexy que Naruto desarrolló en el viaje con Jiraiya. El resultado era tan impactante que hizo que Ebisu disparara un enorme chorro de sangre por la nariz a muchos metros del lugar. Hinata cerró los ojos para no caer en la técnica y evitar morir desangrada.

-Vaya, Naruto tiene razón con producir mujeres para hombres y viceversa-admitió satisfecha.

Konohamaru memorizaba muy bien el traje sexy de las Narukos para adaptarlo a su Jutsu Sexy. Se alejaron del lugar para dejar a Ebisu tirado y lo que no sabían es que Hiruzen estaba desmayado con un enorme hemorragia nasal por ver a Naruko así.

-Chicos, eso fue genial. Voy a seguir su consejo y a trabajar duro para alcanzar mis sueños-agradeció Konohamaru.

-De nada, nunca lo olvides-se despidió Naruko.

Konohamaru se fue corriendo iniciando su propio camino ninja y Naruko sonrió porque el niño le cayó bien al ser similar en personalidad a ella.

-Me cae bien, espero que sea Hokage-deseó Naruko.

-Eso será después de mí-habló seguro Naruto.

-Chicos, se va a hacer de noche. Hay que irnos a casa-les avisó Hinata.

Hinata se fue al Compuesto Hyuga y los Uzumakis a su propio departamento. En su cuarto, la peliazul practicaba con una bola de goma para tratar de romperla. Debido al chakra de Hamura, su potencia era alta y no tardaría en conseguir la segunda etapa.

-Ya casi-dijo Hinata.

El chakra de Hinata hacía que el Rasengan se tornara púrpura y luciera distinto.

-Creo que lo intentaré mañana, mi mano ya no resiste más-dijo la chica al ver que su mano estaba quemándose.

Naruko estaba muy dormida y Naruto se levantó a hacer pipí. Después de volver a casa, vio a un sujeto con una máscara naranja en espiral y una capa de nubes.

-¿Obito?-dijo con terror Naruto.

-Naruto, así que me reconoces-susurró el Akatsuki quitándose la máscara.

El hombre tenía sus dos ojos por sorpresa, pero su cara aún estaba cicatrizada en la parte derecha.

-No siento maldad en tí, ¿tú también volviste en el tiempo?-preguntó Naruto impresionado.

Obito miró a Naruko babeando en el lugar y sonrió porque ahora su maestro Minato tenía dos hijos.

-Naruto, ven conmigo. Necesitamos hablar-le pidió Obito.

Naruto aceptó y se fueron a la dimensión del Kamui porque tenían mucho que hablar.


	6. Chapter 6

Hombre o mujer: Una difícil decisión  
Capítulo 6 REVELACIONES Y VOYERISMO

Pegasister Geishiken: No, si hay un patrón pero ninguno de ellos son. Madara no sabe nada y aparecerá mucho después. Los que regresaron son los que murieron con chakra de Bestia con Cola porque están vinculados a Naruto, Killer Bee debido a Gyuki, Gaara por Shukaku, Obito y Sasuke por el chakra de los Seis Caminos, y Hinata por el chakra de Hamura conservó solo su alma. Rin fue porque fue protegida por el Susanoo de Obito.

alexzero: ¿Qué pasará? Uuuiuuh, muchas cosas, uuuuh.

SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0: Madara no volverá porque fue despojado de todo su poder al morir.

spark297: Te diré quienes son los que volverán: Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, los jinchurikis, Obito y Rin.

Zafir09: El siguiente capítulo pondré la prueba de Kakashi como un flashback. Hinata quiere molestar a Hanabi porque ella sufre por sus bromas y quiere venganza por su actitud marca Hyuga de esta época.

jocker: Espero que te gusten todas.

Manga lover 1: Al principio Naruko tiene el poder del Naruto clásico, pero como su hermano sabe las fallas que tuvo se hará más poderosa el triple de rápido que él. Aún debo definir el encuentro del Nueve Colas de Naruko. Naruto, Sasuke y Hinata conservan todas sus habilidades adquiridas, pero están adaptando su cuerpo a su rejuvenecimiento.

luisdox: Espero que te guste este capítulo.

OTAKUFire: Si habrá Sasusaku porque no puedo interferir en el nacimiento de Sarada. En este capítulo se sabrá porque Obito conservó sus memorias. Solo los Huérfanos de la Lluvia serán buenos.

KevinDarius: Cuando Naruto se entere de que Naruko intenta seducir a Hinata va a comenzar a celarla.

KnL: Sasuke solo defendió a Naruko porque le recordó a su amigo Naruto y no puedo interferir con el nacimiento de Sarada, ademas de que no es el caso de la trama principal.

Naruto y Obito estaban en la dimensión del Kamui solos y se sentaron para hablar de ello.

-Naruto, ¿quién más ha viajado contigo?-preguntó Obito interesado.

-Mi novia Hinata Hyuga y Sasuke Uchiha hasta donde sé-informó Naruto.

-Dos aliados, eso es bueno-suspiró el Akatsuki.

-Tú estabas muerto, ¿cómo regresaste a la vida?-preguntó Naruto impresionado.

-No tengo idea, solo recuerdo estar en el Mundo Puro con Rin y una onda expansiva estaba destruyendo todo-comenzó a relatar el Uchiha.

Flashback

Obito y Rin disfrutaban su estadía en el Mundo Puro. Era una especie de jardín pacífico donde todos construían sus casas y vivían bien. Los dos usaban su apariencia de pubertos de 14 años porque así les gustaba estar.

-Mi vida, ¿que hacemos hoy?-preguntó Rin a su ahora novio.

-¿Qué tal si visitamos a Minato sensei?-.

-De acuerdo, hace tiempo que no los vemos-aceptó la castaña.

Ambos iban de la mano a la casa del matrimonio Uzumaki y de repente a lejos se vio una onda expansiva que desaparecía para siempre lo que tocaba.

-¡OBITO!-gritó espantada Rin.

El Uchiha vio a Rin desesperado y no iba a permitir que su amada desapareciera de nuevo.

-¡SUSANOO!-.

El poderoso Susanoo celeste de Obito cubrió a los dos muchachos y Rin se abrazó del chico porque la onda expansiva estaba destruyendo el Susanoo.

-¡NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE TE VAYAS OTRA VEZ DE MI LADO!-declaró Obito sin darse por vencido.

Un enorme brillo se llevo a cabo y cegó a Obito. Cuando logró abrir los ojos, él vio una cueva muy siniestra y se sentía más alto. Había un espejo y se espantó al ver su apariencia de Tobi otra vez.

-¡NOOOOOO, ¿QUÉ ME PASÓ?!-exclamó Obito sin saber que hacer.

-"¡OBITO, ESTOY DENTRO DE TÍ!"-escuchó la voz de Rin dentro de su cabeza.

Obito se concentró y vio que en su paisaje mental Rin estaba parada frente a él.

-Obito, volviste a tu apariencia de Akatsuki-habló preocupada la muchacha.

-Lo sé, ¿será que volví en el tiempo?-se preguntó el hombre.

-Creo que sí, no hallo otra explicación-mencionó la Nohara.

-Debo averiguar que tanto retrocedí-finalizó Obito.

-Cuídate, te estaré observando-le sonrió Rin.

Flashback fin

-Yo provoqué todo esto. Un sujeto de la Luna explotó y la energía hizo añicos el espacio-tiempo-explicó Naruto apenado.

-Por eso vine acá, sabía que estabas metido en este asunto-sonrió el hombre.

-¿Por qué haces esa cara?-preguntó el Uzumaki.

-Me has dado una nueva oportunidad de reparar mis errores con tu acción-le declaró el Uchiha.

-Y tienes mucho que hacer, mi amor-se oyó una voz a lo lejos.

Rin Nohara salía de las sombras con un cuerpo nuevo y Naruto quedó en tremendo shock.

-¿Es la chica Rin por la que hiciste todo esto?-preguntó Naruto reconociéndola por las fotos de su padre.

-Es un gusto conocerte, Naruto. Aún me falta conocer a Naruko todavía-saludó Rin.

-¿Cómo sabes de Naruko?-preguntó el chico.

-Es fácil, yo vi como la sellaron con la mente de mi yo de este mundo. No hay mucha diferencia realmente con lo que ocurrió en este mundo-explicó la mujer.

-A propósito, ¿cómo regresaste a la vida?-preguntó el rubio curioso.

-Agradece a Zetsu Negro y Madara por su truco de usar el Camino Exterior: Jutsu de Reencarnación de Samsara en un revivido por el Jutsu de Invocación: Resucitación del Mundo Impuro-comenzó a relatar Obito.

Flashback

Obito se dio cuenta que había regresado tres años antes de que Akatsuki recolectara a las Bestias con Cola. Lo primero en su lista era revivir a Rin por completo copiando a Madara en la guerra y le faltaba solo una cosa.

-¡NOOOOO, ESPERA!-exclamó un hombre aprisionado.

-Eres un vulgar asesino y haz cometido crímenes atroces. Harás algo bueno por una vez en tu vida-sonrió detrás de su máscara Tobi.

El Uchiha tenía el Pergamino Prohibido y copió en otro papel todas las técnicas allí. Él estaba interesado en un jutsu en particular: La Resucitación del Mundo Impuro.

-El cabello de Rin, mi precioso-habló solo el Uchiha como loco.

-"Obito, eres un enfermo"-criticó Rin en la mente de su novio.

-Mi mente de esta época estaba algo loca, no lo puedo evitar-se excusó el pelinegro con lágrimas anime.

El sujeto que iba a usar de sacrificio era un ladrón, violador, asesino y estafador: Una escoria total. El Uchiha lo seleccionó porque el mundo no lo extrañaría y les estaba haciendo un enorme favor a todos.

-¡JUTSU DE INVOCACIÓN: RESUCITACIÓN DEL MUNDO IMPURO!-.

Un sello apareció en el suelo y jaló dolorosamente al miserable al inframundo. En su lugar, una adolescente de 14 años castaña y con dos marcas púrpuras en la cara apareció en el lugar.

-¿Obito? ¿Qué hiciste? Te estaba esperando todo este tiempo en el Limbo-habló muy consternada Rin.

Obito entendió que esta era otra Rin y la que estaba en su cabeza era la del universo destruido.

-Rin, es hora que recuerdes todo. Jutsu de transferencia de sellado-.

Usando el mismo Jutsu para transferir a Kurama del Zetsu Negro a Naruto en la guerra, el alma de Rin se combinó con la de este universo y la castaña entendió que pasaba.

-Tu plan ha resultado bien, cariño-dijo la chica sonriendo porque ya comprendió que sucedía.

-Falta una cosa muy importante, pero tenemos que ir a la Aldea de la Lluvia. Nagato puede ayudarnos-informó Obito sonriendo al amor de su vida.

-Una pregunta, ese peine lo perdí hace años; ¿Te lo robaste?-cuestionó la zombie algo extrañada.

Obito se quedó nervioso al verse descubierto y Rin suspiró porque solo al Akatsuki se le ocurrían esas cosas.

Flashback fin

-Que buen plan, me pregunto si podría hacerlo algún día-pensó en voz alta Naruto.

-Ejem, después le ordené a Nagato de que reviviera a Rin con el Camino Externo y funcionó-finalizó el hombre.

-Aún sigo pensando como lograste regresar al pasado-trataba de deducir el chico.

-"Creo que sé como"-se oyó la voz de Kurama en la cabeza de Naruto.

-¿Qué teoría tienes?-.

-"Ese infeliz murió con el chakra de los Seis Caminos en su cuerpo. Por eso logró regresar"-dedujo el zorro.

-"¿Y Madara no podría haber regresado con sus memorias?"-preguntó Naruto por la posibilidad.

-Recuerda que Madara murió despojado de todo su poder por el sello que le pusieron a Kaguya. Su Rinnegan desapareció al morir y el no tendrá idea de lo que ocurrió-le recordó Kurama.

Naruto les dio a saber esto a Obito y Rin, por lo que el maldito Uchiha no le daría problemas por ello.

-Naruto, yo haré mis movimientos en las sombras. Voy a hacer pedazos el plan de Zetsu Negro para evitar que esa loca de tres ojos regrese a la vida-se despidió Obito.

-Cuida a Naruko de mi parte-le pidió Rin.

Obito sacó a Naruto en un vórtice de espiral y regresó a su cuarto de nuevo. Naruko seguía profundamente dormida con la sábana descubierta y el rubio la tapó amorosamente.

-Naruto, Hinata, los quiero-dijo en sueños la rubia.

Naruto se metió a la cama y abrazó con fuerza a su hermana. Al fin tenía a la familia que tanto quería, pero aún faltaba que Hinata se casara con él.  
Al día siguiente, el Equipo 7 estaban ensayando con Kakashi y Hinata en el Equipo 8. Naruto se hallaba solo y eso le daba un poco de tiempo para hacer unas cosas.

-Naruto, debes hacer contacto con mi otro yo en el cuerpo de la chica. Tendremos que hablar a mi versión de este universo-mencionó Naruto.

-Debemos esperar hasta que Naruko vuelva de su entrenamiento. No quiero que los demás se enteren de esto aún-declaró el rubio.

Naruto vio que en una espiral apareció la copia del Pergamino Prohibido. Obito se lo envió de improviso para que aprendiera cada técnica allí.

-Nunca me dejaron que viera estas técnicas, quizás sería muy útil ver que puedo hacer con ellas-celebró Naruto.

En otro lugar de la aldea, Hinata había tenido una gran jornada de entrenamiento con Kurenai Yuhi. La Jounin no sabía de donde había sacado tanto talento con los Genjutsus y le había prometido que le iba a enseñar a usarlos.  
Ahora la Hyuga iba a la casa de Naruto y Naruko para estar un rato con ellos. La chica encontró a Naruto sumergido en un enorme pergamino que debía JUTSU DEL DIOS TRUENO VOLADOR.

-Naruto, hola-saludó Hinata.

-Oh, ya viniste-devolvió el saludo el rubio.

-¿Y Naruko?-preguntó Hinata curiosa.

-Aún sigue entrenando con Kakashi sensei-explicó Naruto.

-Entonces estamos solos-dijo sonriendo Hinata.

La Hyuga abrazó a Naruto y se aventó a la cama. La chica besó con pasión a su novio y él le correspondió. No habían tenido ningún tiempo a solas y querían desahogarse.  
Hinata se quitó el suéter y quedó con su camisa de mallas dejando ver su prematuro cuerpo desarrollado.

-Desde niña tienes pechos grandes, no tengo palabras para esto-dijo asombrado Naruto.

-Es algo de familia y son solo tuyas-contestó muy avergonzada Hinata.

Hinata se quitó la camisa dejando ver que sus pechos estaban aplastados con vendas.

-Eres muy hermosa, te amo-le dijo con enorme atracción y amor el rubio.

-Yo también te amo, Naruto-.

Los dos se besaban sin ninguna restricción. Los sentimientos entre ambos estaban resueltos y Naruto no iba a perderla de nuevo. El Uzumaki se quitó la camisa y se abalanzó sobre su novia.

-Hazme tu mujer, Naruto-le pidió Hinata.

Sin que ella supiera lo que pasaba en su casa, Naruko regresaba exhausta del entrenamiento de Kakashi. Odiaba hacer trabajo en equipo con Sakura, pero sería necesario para que no fallaran ninguna misión.

-Solo quiero un buen baño caliente y a dormir un ratito-suspiró la niña fatigada.

La rubia abrió la puerta de su casa y escucho ruidos extraños en su habitación.

-¡AAAAAAAH! ¡NARUTO, AAAAAAH!-gemía Hinata a lo lejos.

Naruko no tenía idea que rayos pasaba adentro, así que se asomó y vio con enorme sorpresa que Hinata y Naruto estaban completamente desnudos y teniendo sexo.

-Te amo, Hinata-dijo Naruto sudando.

-Yo también-respondió agitada Hinata.

Naruko estaba extremadamente sonrojada y quería seguir viendo todo lo que ellos hacían. Contemplaba a Hinata montando a Naruto y gemir cada vez que movía sus caderas.

-Hinata lo disfruta-susurró muy impresionada la rubia.

Naruto besaba ahora a Hinata, mientras ella estaba sentada entre sus piernas y la penetraba.

-¡NARUTO, NO PUEDO MÁS!-.

-¡YO TAMPOCO!-.

Ambos tuvieron su primer orgasmo juntos como novios y cayeron exhaustos. Naruko veía con sumo interés ese asunto. Al igual que Naruto, la rubia era una pervertida declarada y quería saber más sobre lo que acababa de ver.

-¡AHORA ME TOCA A MÍ!-dijo Naruko sorprendiendo a los dos amantes.

Naruto y Hinata se taparon con las sábanas y estaban sumamente avergonzados de ser sorprendidos por la chica.

-¡NARUKO, NO DEBES HACER ESTO! ¡SON COSAS DE NOVIOS!-le explicó sonrojada al rojo vivo Hinata.

-No sean malos, bien que se divirtieron-negó Naruko quitándose la blusa.

-¡NO, NARUKO! ¡LO MALINTERPRETASTE TODO!-salieron Naruto y Hijata desnudos para detener a la rubia.

Después de vestirse, ambos le dijeron que el sexo no era con cualquier persona, sino con la persona que amas y con su consentimiento. Naruko volvió a malinterpretar lo que le dijeron, pero dejó el asunto por la paz.  
En un lugar del País del Viento, Gaara estaba en tremendo shock por una oleada de recuerdos del futuro y no hallaba una explicación a su rejuvenecimiento.

-"¡NIÑO, AHORA ESTOY DENTRO DE TÍ OTRA VEZ!"-le habló Shukaku en su mente.

-Volviste a mi cuerpo y no quieres matarme. ¿Esto que significa? Estábamos en la Aldea de la Arena evitando que cayeran meteoritos y ahora soy joven de nuevo-habló Gaara sin saber que hacer.

-Sé que pasa, en unos días hablaremos con Naruto por el Dimensión Personal de las Bestias con Cola. Debemos estar en un lugar privado-le avisó el mapache.

-Así que Naruto también llegó. Eso nos hará más fáciles las cosas-sonrió Gaara.

Al dia siguiente, Naruko se hallaba con Naruto practicando la caminata sobre el agua. Un pequeño lago estaba en las afueras de la aldea y la niña andaba con un bonito bikini algo pequeño y que relucía su hermoso cuerpo a pesar de tener 12 años.

-Vas bien hermanita-le decía Naruto viéndola.

-¡ME HE CAÍDO MILES DE VECES Y TENGO FRÍO!-de quejó Naruko cómicamente muy empapada.

-No seas exagerada, no lo harás de golpe-le calmó el rubio.

Ese día, Kakashi dio el tiempo libre a sus alumnos después de mucha práctica en equipo. Eso lo aprovechó Naruto para aumentar el control de chakra de su hermana.

-Creo que ya le estoy agarrando el chiste-dijo Naruko con alegría.

Naruko tenía únicamente los pies sumergidos y estaba casi flotando en el agua. Unos veinte minutos después, la rubia había dominado el ejercicio con mucha naturalidad.

-Caray, eso fue rápido-declaró admirado Naruto.

-¡LO HICE, DE VERAS!-exclamó de felicidad la Uzumaki.

De la emoción, Naruko perdió la concentración y cayó de nuevo al agua. El rubio se reía porque se vio muy gracioso y Naruko salía del agua muy enojada.

-¡TE ODIO, NARUTO!-refunfuñó la rubia muy molesta.

-Te viste chistosita, de veras-dijo con una sonrisa el Uzumaki.

Ella se volteó enojada haciendo un pequeño berrinche, pero Naruto la abrazó por detrás y ella se sonrojó por la muestra de afecto de su hermano.

-Tranquila, estoy orgulloso de tí-le animó el rubio.

Naruko sonrió y se dejó mimar por su hermano mayor sin oponer resistencia.

-Te quiero hermanito-.

De repente, Hinata llegó para estar con los dos rubios. Su maestra tenía una misión a solas y tenía tiempo libre. Vio el abrazo fraternal de los Uzumakis y quedó enternecida por la escena.

-Hola chicos, ¿Naruko ya aprendió a caminar en el agua?-preguntó Hinata curiosa.

-Lo hizo en dos horas, es muy buena-felicitó Naruto haciendo que la chica se sonrojara.

-Felicidades, te mereces un premio-habló Hinata con un abrazo a la rubia.

-¿Cuál es mi premio?-preguntó Naruko con mucha emoción.

-¿Qué te parece si hoy no entrenamos y disfrutemos este hermoso día entre los tres?-propuso Hinata a Naruto.

-Estoy sumamente de acuerdo-aceptó Naruto.

Ambos se metieron a bañar al lago y disfrutaban su día libre porque no habrían muchos. Naruko jugaba con las dos personas más importantes en su vida.

-Naruko, ¿cómo te fue el día de tu prueba? Nunca me dijiste como le hiciste para pasar con Kakashi sensei-le preguntó Hinata curiosa.

-Hmmm, bueno...-empezó a contar Naruko.

Flashback

Se veía a Sakura llegar a las 9 de la mañana y esperar con mucha hambre a sus compañeros. Naruko iba caminando en la aldea y se topó con su compañero Sasuke Uchiha, quien era el mejor amigo de su hermano mayor.

-Sasuke, veo que también vas tarde a la prueba-saludó Naruko al Uchiha.

-Kakashi siempre llega tarde y pone una excusa malísima-contó Sasuke.

Naruko quería venganza contra Sakura por lo que le dijo de ser una huérfana y Sasuke era perfecto para su malvado y travieso plan.

-Sasuke, ¿puedes ayudarme a hacerle una bromita inocente a Sakura? Nos debe eso del comentario de ser huérfanos-le propuso Naruko con cara diabólica.

Sasuke sonrió porque Naruko era idéntica al Naruto de hace 7 años y le siguió el juego por nostalgia. Por su parte, Sakura estaba tan cansada de espera y se fue a explorar el bosque. Accidentalmente, la rosada halló a sus compañeros solos y mirándose a los ojos.

-Sasuke, ¿es verdad que me amas?-preguntó Naruko con una mirada ilusionada.

-Eres la única que me entiendes-le confesó Sasuke.

Sakura estaba en tremendo shock y su corazón se rompió por la escena vista.

-¿Naruko, quieres ser mi novia?-preguntó Sasuke con persuasión.

-Es lo que más deseo en este mundo-le respondió Naruko deseosa.

Ambos acercaron sus labios muy lentamente y Sakura salió de su escondite furiosa y llorando.

-¡ERES UNA MALDITA TREPADORA, NO TE COY A PERMITIR QUE ESTÉS CON MI SASUKE!-gritó con un tremendo dolor y rencor Sakura.

Naruko no aguantó y se empezó a carcajear en el suelo y lloraba de la risa.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA, VIERAS LA CARA QUE PUSISTE! ¡TE LA CREÍSTE, TARADA!-exclamaba la rubia con mucha diversión y le dolía el estómago.

Sakura se puso en blanco y Sasuke sonrió porque estaba satisfecho por hacer sufrir a su amiga por lo que ocasionó hace dos días.

-¡VOY A MATARTE, DESGRACIADA!-gritó con cólera Sakura.

Sasuke la detuvo y no dejaba irse a la chica que quería asesinar a su compañera traviesa.

-¡SUÉLTAME SASUKE!-exclamó Sasuke movida por la rabia.

-¡ES MI VENGANZA POR HACERME LLORAR!-señaló Naruko.

-¡YA ME HABÍA DISCULPADO!-le aclaró irritada Sakura.

-¡PERO QUERÍA HACERTE SENTIR LO MISMO!-le regresó el argumento Sakura.

De repente, la barriga de Sakura rugió y cayó debilitada al suelo.

-¡BUAAAAH, TENGO HAMBRE!-se quejó Sakura.

-Sakura, ¿de verdad le hiciste caso a Kakashi sensei?-preguntó Sasuke.

-Él nos dijo que no comiéramos-le respondió Sakura.

-Si te dice que te arrojes a un acantilado, ¿tú te aventarías?-preguntó Naruko a la chica.

-Soy un tonta-declaró Sakura con hambre.

-Que raro-dijo con sarcasmo Naruko.

Sakura no podía enojarse porque el hambre la mataba y lo peor es que Kakashi llegó al lugar.

-¿Pensé que estarían en el campo de entrenamiento?-preguntó Kakashi.

-Lo dice el que llegó tres horas tarde-señaló Naruko.

-Es que un gato negro se me atravesó y tenía que regresarlo a su dueña-se excusó Kakashi.

-Ni su abuela se lo cree, solo un idiota inventaría una excusa tan mala-le dijo Sakura molesta.

En un escondite de Akatsuki, Obito estornudó y Rin le pasó un pañuelo.

-Bueno, comenzaremos su prueba para ver si pueden ser un equipo-declaró Kakashi.

El Jonin explicó todo lo que se trataba la prueba y los Genin se escondieron. Sasuke estaba seguro de poder derrotar a Kakashi, pero reprobaría la prueba asi que tendría que buscar a Naruko.  
La rubia pensó en el consejo de su hermano mayor y la única forma de pasar era con la ayuda del emo y la tabla. Sasuke se encontró por suerte a Naruko y discutió sobre el tema.

-Naruko, ¿Naruto te platicó sobre el objetivo de la prueba?-.

-Así es, debemos hallar a Sakura para formular un plan de ataque-asintió Naruko.

En ese instante, oyeron un grito de Sakura y Sasuke recordó que fue colocada en un Genjutsu. Cuando llegaron, vieron a Sakura desmayada y el Uchiha abrió un párpado de la rosada para disipar el Genjutsu con su Sharingan.

-¡SASUKE, NO TE MUERAS!-gritó Sakura sin saber que había salido de la ilusión.

-Esta loca obsesionada con su hombre-criticó Naruko algo molesta.

-¿Eh, no te moriste?-preguntó Sakura.

-No, era un Genjutsu. Que vergüenza que hayas caído en una ilusión de bajo nivel-declaró Sasuke.

Sakura quedó en blanco porque fue criticada por el chico que le gustaba. Se juró que iba a aprender sobre Genjutsus y no pasar vergüenza otra vez.

-Sakura, tenemos que trabajar en equipo o nos regresarán a la Academia-le dio a saber Naruko.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Sakura confusa.

Sasuke le explicó que el objetivo de la prueba era trabajo en equipo y Sakura entendió rápido.

-¿Alguien tiene un plan de batalla?-preguntó Naruko.

Sasuke pensó en una posible solución y sonrió porque conocía la principal debilidad de Kakashi.

-Naruko, Sakura, tengo un plan y tienen que seguirlo al pie de la letra-les advirtió Sasuke.

Las dos le hicieron caso y prepararon su plan de ataque contra Kakashi del Sharingan.

-¡ELEMENTO FUEGO: JUTSU BOLA DE FUEGO!-se escuchó una voz desde lejos.

Una potente técnica de fuego se formó y Kakashi se defendió con una técnica de agua.

-¡ELEMENTO AGUA: MURO DE AGUA!-.

Una barrera de agua se formó y fue evaporada por la potencia elevada del jutsu.

-Esa técnica es muy potente, no es del nivel del un Genin-declaró Kakashi sorprendido.

Un montón de clones de Naruko salió y tenían su mano tenía un Rasengan.

-¡¿COMO HIZO EL RASENGAN?!-exclamó Kakashi sorprendido.

Naruko tuvo la misma idea que Naruto en su tiempo y usó dos clones para formar una bola espiral perfecta.

-¡RASENGAN!-.

Las clones impactaron a Kakashi y se vio que usó un jutsu de sustitución. El cíclope estaba escondido y vio que el bosque estaba cundido de trampas y sellos explosivos.

-Estos niños me quieren matar-opinó con miedo el peliblanco.

Vio que el grupo de clones de Naruko lo perseguían y tenía que ir hacia las trampas. El Sharingan lo ayudaba Sakura lo vigilaba.

-¡SHANAROO!-.

Cada trampa del bosque iba directo a matar y Kakashi luchaba por su vida.

-¡ESTO NO ERA PARTE DE LA PRUEBA!-.

Sakura veía a Kakashi esquivar con maestría cada una de sus trampas, pero allí lo esperaba una sorpresita.

-Maldita sea, debo usar el Sharingan-.

Kakashi se destapó el ojo de Obito y logró esquivar sin rasguño cada trampa.

-¡ELEMENTO FUEGO: JUTSU LLAMAS DEL FÉNIX!-.

Kakashi usó el jutsu de sustitución y evitó una técnica que podría lastimarlo.

-"Dos jutsus avanzados del clan Uchiha, Sasuke es demasiado bueno para su propio bien"-pensó Kakashi pensando en Itachi.

Los tres ninjas llegaron al sitio y su objetivo eran las dos campanas.

-Solo hay una forma de quitarle las campanas a Kakashi y será al estilo Uzumaki-declaró Sasuke.

Naruko entendió y sonrió malvadamente al entender el punto débil de su maestro y agradecía a Naruto por haberla ayudado a perfeccionar el jutsu sexy.

-Chicos, quiero que usemos el Jutsu Sexy en Kakashi sensei-les propuso Naruko.

-¡NO VOY A HACER COSAS VERGONZOSAS!-.

Sasuke suspiró porque entendía que Sakura estaba renuente a hacer algo muy ridículo, pero sabía que era la única oportunidad de pasar la prueba.

-Sakura, si accedes a esto prometo que te llevaré a comer-le propuso Sasuke con todo el dolor de su corazón.

Sakura lo miró extremadamente sorprendida y no se la creía porque era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

-¿Si hago esa vergonzosa técnica me invitarás a una cita?-preguntó Sakura incrédula.

-Sí, lo haré-dijo irritado Sasuke contra su voluntad.

-¡VAMOS A HACER ESTO, SHANNARO!-exclamó animada Sakura.

-"No me imagino lo duro que debió ser para Sasuke pedir esto"-pensó con mucha empatía y lástima Naruko.

Kakashi estaba en guardia tratando de ver como los niños trataban de quitarles las campanas. Ellos ya tenían la prueba asegurada porque su trabajo de equipo era muy excelente.

-Kakashi sensei-se escuchó la voz de una mujer con voz seductora.

-Esa voz es de Naruko, pero está algo rara-analizó Kakashi.

-Kakashi sensei-se escuchó la voz de Sakura con el mismo tono seductor.

-Kakashi sensei-se escuchó una voz desconocida de mujer con tono seductor.

-Esa voz es similar a la madre de Sasuke-.

Sasuke solo recordaba la voz de su madre y la usó para su versión femenina.

Kakashi caminó y encontró a un trío de sexys incubos con cuerpos perfectos y lo llamaban con seducción.

-Oh, Kakashi. Ven con nosotras-le llamó la Naruko incubo.

-Bienvenido al paraíso-llamó Sakura seductoramente.

-Quiero un hombre que me haga gemir toda la noche-dijo Sasuki, la versión femenina de Sasuke.

Kakashi no aguantó y expulsó un chorro de sangre nasal nivel 10 volando aproximadamente 300 metros. Los tres niños deshicieron su transformación y Sakura y Sasuke estaban avergonzados.

-¡NO VOLVERÉ A HACER ESO EN TODA MI VIDA!-exclamó muy roja Sakura.

-Fue divertido-opinó Naruko.

-Ya basta y vayamos por las campanas antes de que Kakashi se recupere-les recordó Sasuke fastidiado.

Cuando Kakashi despertó, él vio que el Equipo 7 tenía las dos campanas.

-Conseguimos las campanas, Kakashi sensei-declaró Naruko sacando la lengua.

Definitivamente el Equipo 7 había pasado la prueba, pero faltaba lo último en su examen.

-Les dije que solo dos podrán pasar la prueba, ¿quién de ustedes se quedará en la Academia?-preguntó seriamente Kakashi.

-¡USTED NOS MANDA A LA ACADEMIA Y QUEMAMOS SUS LIBROS PORNOGRÁFICOS QUE MI HERMANO DICE QUE LEE!-amenazó Naruko no dispuesta a que Sasuke o Sakura fueran regresados a la Academia.

Kakashi se puso pálido y se imaginó a una versión chibi de él llorando en cascada viendo sus libros destruidos con llamas y con Naruko incubo riéndose malvadamente.

-No estamos dispuestos a mandar a nadie, prefiero que todos nos vayamos a dejar solo a alguien en la escuela-declaró Sasuke seriamente.

Sakura veía que si ellos no iban a dejar que alguien se quedara atrás, ella debía seguir su ejemplo.

-¡SI MANDAN A MI SASUKE Y A LA LESBIANA A LA ACADEMIA, YO TAMBIÉN ME VOY!-aclaró Sakura.

-¡TÚ CIERRA LA BOCA, URRACA PLANA!-le reclamó Naruko.

Sasuke le tapó la boca a ambas y Kakashi sonrió porque el Equipo 7 estaba listo para extender sus alas.

-¡OFICIALMENTE EL EQUIPO 7 HA PASADO LA PRUEBA Y SON GENINS!-declaró Kakashi orgulloso.

-¡SÍ, DE VERAS!-celebró Naruko saltando en el aire.

-Tengo hambre-se quejó Sakura con su estómago rugiendo.

-Un problema menos-suspiró Sasuke.

-Espero que te vaya bien en tu cita con la Tabla Haruno-le recordó Naruko traviesamente.

Sasuke abrió los ojos y se pegó la mano a la cara porque ahora le debía una cita súper acaramelada a su molesta compañera.

-"¿Kami, este es mi castigo por mis estupideces de la otra vida?"-se preguntó Sasuke en su mente.

En el mundo de las deidades, Kami no había sido afectado por el regreso en el tiempo y decidió que Sakura Haruno era el castigo perfecto para Sasuke Uchiha por sus crímenes por la humanidad.

-Disfruta de tu penitencia joven Uchiha y podrás ir al Mundo Puro-le deseó el dios supremo.

En ese instante, Sakura tenía la sensación de que era usada por deidades para el sufrimiento de un emo vengador.

Flashback fin

-Eso fue muy extraño, pero interesante-opinó Hinata sonriendo.

-"Definitivamente fue mejor que lo que ocurrió con mi línea de tiempo"-pensó Naruto.

Más tarde, los tres estaban en la orilla y Naruko desabrochó la parte superior de su bikini para acostarse y tomar el sol.

-Me hacía falta un baño de sol-dijo Naruko relajada.

Naruto trabajaba en su control de chakra porque quería intentar una variante del Rasengan.

-No me sale del todo-maldijo Naruto.

Naruko lo vio y se paró tapándose los pechos con una mano para ayudarlo.

-¿Tienes problemas?-se acercó Naruko.

-Naruko, ponte el bikini porque me desconcentras-le dijo Naruto sonrojándose.

Naruko sonrió dejó sus pechos lindos al descubiertos y puso la cara a su hermano.

-¡ERES UN HERMANO MALO, TE MERECES UN CASTIGO!-le dijo Naruko traviesamente sobando sus senos en la cara de Naruto.

Naruto se estaba ahogando y Hinata suspiró porque Naruko le hacía esa misma broma en ocasiones.

-Naruko, no deberías practicar el topless aquí-se acercó Hinata a verlos.

Naruto estaba rojo y respirando profundo porque los pechos de su hermana eran tan grandes como los de Hinata y lo asfixiaba.

-Sabes que me encanta estar solo sin brassier en casa y en panties-declaró sin vergüenza Naruko.

Hinata recordaba por su otro yo las veces que Naruko se paseaba casi desnuda por su casa y la hacía sentirse incómoda.

-Si tanto deseas que nadie me mire, usa tu Byakugan para evitar a los pervertidos-le propuso Naruko.

Hinata asintió y usó su Byakugan para mirar a los alrededores. Naruto cerró los ojos y usó el Modo Sabio de los Seis Caminos para sentir firmas de chakra.

-No hay nadie a la redonda-informó Hinata desactivando su Byakugan.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Hinata-secundó Naruto.

-Bien, no hay peligro de ser descubierta-declaró Naruko sin cambiar de opinión.

Naruko se acostó y se asoleó de frente sin una pizca de vergüenza. Hinata a veces no podía entender a su mejor amiga, pero le seguía la corriente.

-Bueno, ya que-se rindió Hinata.

Hinata también se quitó la parte superior del bikini dejando pasmado a Naruto.

-No es nada que no has visto, Naruto-sonrió sonrojada Hinata.

La Hyuga se acostó al suelo y abrazó a Naruko sorpresivamente con amor.

-Naruko, sabes que te quiero mucho-le dijo con sinceridad Hinata.

-Lo sé, yo también te quiero demasiado-le respondió con cariño la rubia.

Naruto no sabía porque se sentía fuera de lugar y se acostó junto a las dos.

-Creo que es hora de irnos, se avecina una tormenta y no va a parar de llover en un rato-avisó Naruto.

Las nubes se estaban formando y Hinata sintió que la humedad del aire aumentaba.

-En dos horas vendrá una tormenta, creo que es hora de ir a casa-determinó Hinata.

Los tres tuvieron que cambiarse y preparar sus cosas para irse a casa. Hinata formó un clon de sombra duradero que la cubriría para no ser descubierta.  
La tormenta cayó antes de tiempo y se mojaron en el camino porque estaba fuerte la precipitación.

-¡KYAAA, TENGO FRÍO!-dijo Naruko toda empapada.

-Necesito un baño caliente-dijo Hinata quitándose su suéter.

-Métanse las dos, tengo que hacer algo-les indicó Naruto.

Las dos chicas le tomaron la palabra y se bañaron juntas. Naruko quería un momento a solas con su amiga porque tenía que pedir un enorme favor y su hermano no se podía enterar.

-Naruko, quedaste bronceada-sonrió Hinata lavando la espalda de su amiga.

-Hinata, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-le dijo Naruko con pena.

-¿Pasa algo, querida?-.

-Naruto y tú son novios y se quieren mucho, ¿verdad?-preguntó seriamente Naruko.

-Sí, lo hacemos-respondió Hinata.

-Y tú y yo somos las mejores amigas en el mundo, ¿cierto?-le habló Naruko con seguridad.

-Sí, lo somos-le declaró Hinata.

-Quiero que me beses-le pidió Naruko sorpresivamente.

-N-Naruko, ¿qué dices?-dijo muy sonrojada Hinata.

-Nosotras nos queremos muchísimo y deseo hacer lo mismo que haces con Naruto-le confesó sonrojada Naruko.

Hinata estaba toda roja por la petición de su mejor amiga y no sabía que responderle.

-N-Naruko, tu hermano es mi novio. No podemos hacer lo que tú me pides-le respondió muy apenada Hinata.

Naruko dio una mirada triste y decepcionada porque entendió que no eran tan cercanas para hacer eso.

-Eso significa que no me quieres en realidad y que solo me tienes lástima-declaró Naruko con mucha tristeza.

Naruko se volteó porque su corazón estaba roto y Hinata no aguantaba ver así a su mejor amiga. Ella la abrazó y eso sorprendió mucho a la rubia.

-Nunca vuelvas a decir que no te quiero, eres demasiado importante para mí-le declaró Hinata con seriedad y consuelo.

Las dos se miraron a los ojos y Naruko sentía tranquilidad al ver los orbes perlados de su amiga.

-Naruko, te amo y nunca lo olvides-le dijo con seguridad Hinata.

La Hyuga le dio un beso en los labios a la rubia y ella se dejó llevar porque se sentía tan mágico y magnífico.

-Yo también te amo-le dijo Naruko sonriendo.

Ambas se abrazaron y Naruko se sentía mejor con la amistad con Hinata, a pesar de que no pasarían tiempo juntos.

-No le digas a Naruto sobre nuestro beso, no deseo problemas con él-le pidió la Hyuga.

-Te lo prometo, linda-aceptó Naruko con seguridad.

En la noche, los tres estaban descansando en su cama muy exhaustos. Naruko dormía como una bebé y babeaba como siempre. Su hermano la abrazaba y ella estaba en su pecho con una sonrisa. Hinata abrazaba a Naruko y ya se había quedado exhausta. El rubio se prometió que no iba a permitir que las dos siguieran sufriendo de soledad como él pasó.  
En ese instante, Naruto recordó la discusión que había tenido con Sasuke, Hinata y el Tercer Hokage en la oficina hace varios días.

Flashback

Naruto había sido citado por el Tercer Hokage, pero Sasuke y Hinata también llegaron al lugar por sorpresa del anciano.

-¿Qué hacen los jóvenes Sasuke y Hinata con usted, Naruto?-preguntó el viejo.

-Nosotros tambien regresamos en el tiempo, Lord Hokage-explicó Hinata.

El Hokage estaba sorprendido y para demostrarlo Hinata activó sus Paso Suave: Puño Doble Blando de León, y Sasuke activó su Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno y su Rinnegan para sorpresa de Hiruzen.  
La técnica que usó Hinata era muy raro que un Hyuga la aprendiera debido a lo complicado de usarla y ni siquiera Hiashi pudo aprenderla. Por su parte, el Mangekyo Sharingan solo lo vio pocas con algunos Uchihas como Shisui e Itachi, pero el Rinnegan le causaba temor.

-¿C-cómo obtuviste el Rinnegan?-.

-Eso tiene que ver con nuestra historia-le respondió Sasuke.

Sasuke usó el Genjutsu del Rinnegan y mostró a Hiruzen todo lo que pasó en todos estos años hasta la explosión de Toneri. Fue un gran tiempo lo que el Hokage observó en la mente de Sasuke y en el mundo real fueron pocos segundos.

-Vio la situación que se nos viene-le declaró Sasuke serio.

-Pensar que el Rinnegan se obtenía así y que el sujeto enmascarado era el mismo Obito-mencionó Hiruzen en shock.

-Hablando de él, Obito regresó también y no tiene deseos de volver a atacar a aldea. Por suerte que su mente arrepentida se vino con nosotros-le aclaró Naruto.

Naruto no deseaba que se iniciara un grupo de búsqueda o sino Obito sería encarcelado. Hinata aún tenía un poco de enojo porque fue el que causó la muerte de Neji, pero lo perdonó porque estaba dispuesto a corregir sus errores como Sasuke lo hizo.

-¿Naruko sabe de ello?-preguntó Hiruzen.

-Aún tenemos que hablar este asunto porque se tendrá que enterar tarde o temprano-le respondió Naruto seguro.

-Me preocupa que yo y Asuma morimos-les dijo el Sarutobi algo preocupado.

-No se preocupe, sabemos como pelea Hidan y nos ocuparemos de Orochimaru. Tenemos tiempo de contrarrestar la invasión-le declaró Hinata.

Naruto recordó algo que le tenía que proponer al anciano Hokage y le preguntó algo:

-Abuelo Hokage, necesito un enorme favor-le habló con urgencia el chico.

-¿Qué necesitas, Naruto?-.

-Tengo una propuesta para un equipo extra en sus filas-le dio a conocer Naruto-.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-cuestionó curioso el rubio.

-Tengo tres candidatos que serían útiles para el puesto de un equipo dinámico-le comentó el rubio.

Naruto le dio tres nombres de ninjas perfectos para un equipo extra en las filas de la aldea.

-Capitán ANBU Tenzo nombre clave Yamato, el ANBU Raíz Sai y la Genin retirada Yakumo Kurama-leyó sorprendido los nombres en la lista.

-Conozco a los primeros dos personalmente y creo recobrar la amistad inicial que tenía, pero a Yakumo puedo generar una mejor solución que el sello que le puso Kurenai sensei-explicó Naruto con calma.

-Será difícil sacar a Sai de Raíz, pero Danzô tiene que obedecerme porque podría amenazarlo. Los Kurama tienen bien protegida a Yakumo en su complejo y Tenzo puede ser convencido por Kakashi de seguro-.

-Déjemelo todo a mí-finalizó Naruto.

Flashback fin

Naruto suspiró porque no podía mentirle a Naruko todo el tiempo y tendría que confesarle que son algo más cercanos a hermanos gemelos y sería en sus sueños.

-Kurama, llegó la hora de que Naruko sepa la verdad de todo. No tengo otra opción más que hacerlo-declaró Naruto decidido.

-"Ya era hora, quiero ver a mi otro yo para ver como molesta a esta niña"-declaró burlonamente Kurama.


	7. Chapter 7

Hombre o mujer: Una difícil decisión  
Capítulo 7 LA VERDAD DE TODO

luisdox: Estará bueno el resto.

DAAMHarlock: Kakashi nunca cambiará. Naruko reaccionará algo mal.

jocker: No te preocupes, soy igual.

spark297: Apesta a incesto y yuri. Naruko reaccionará mal, pero se calma pronto.

SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0: Solo ellos volvieron.

Zafir09: Espero que te siga gustando.

alexzero: Aquí la continuación.

OTAKUFire: Ese es uno de los propósitos. Es como el de Renegados, pero algo distinto.

Pegasister Geishiken: El demonio de Yakumo llamado Ido es basura comparado con Kurama. La chica será sellada de la misma forma que Naruto y ambas personalidades aprenderán a cooperar. Claro que repetiré los momentos incestuosos.

Naruko soñaba con un mundo de Ramen y devoraba todo lo que veía sin llenarse.

-Naruko-se oyó una voz en el lugar.

Naruko volteó y se rascó la cabeza por lo ocurrido ya que no estaba soñando con su hermanito.

-¡NARUKO!-se escuchó más fuerte la voz de Naruto.

-Naruto, ¿cómo entraste en mi mente?-preguntó Naruko asombrada.

-Es algo que te enseñaré después, se llama Ninshu-le respondió Naruto.

-¿Ninshu?-.

-Olvídalo y ven porque tengo algo muy importante que quiero que sepas, Naruko-le dijo Naruto con cara preocupada.

Naruto tomó su mano y llegaron a un lugar donde habían rollos de canela por doquier. Se veía a Hinata devorar una inmensa cantidad de panes y Naruto sonrió.

-Hinata, ven con nosotros-llamó Naruto.

Hinata volteó y se ruborizó al ver que fue descubierta comiendo rollos de canela en sus sueños.

-¿Por qué te metiste a mi mente?-preguntó Hinata curiosa.

-Llegó la hora de decir la verdad con respecto a mí-le avisó Naruto a su novia.

Hinata abrió los ojos y suspiró porque tenía que llegar la hora de hablar del tema.

-¿Pasa algo conmigo?-preguntó la rubia.

Naruto tronó los dedos y el paisaje mental se volvió azul astral. La Uzumaki se quedó maravillada al ver el lugar.

-Naruto, aquí tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo y lo que pase aquí no afectará el mundo real-declaró Naruto.

-¿Qué quieren hablar conmigo?-cuestionó con nerviosismo la chica rubia.

Naruto tocó a Naruko y la miró a los ojos para poder tomar valor.

-Te lo diré de esta forma, no soy verdaderamente tu hermano-soltó la sopa Naruto.

Naruko abrió los ojos y no podía creer que Naruto le dijera eso.

-N-no es cierto-dijo con nervios e incredulidad la rubia.

-No soy tu hermano porque en realidad soy tú-le declaró el Uzumaki.

Naruko se quedó con cara de extrañeza y Hinata se acercó a su amiga para explicarle todo.

-Naruko, deja que te explique mejor. Naruto es una versión tuya de una línea temporal alterna destruida-explicó con calma Hinata.

-Haber si los entiendo, dicen que Naruto es mi otro yo si hubiera sido niño-repitió Naruko sin creer lo que pasaba.

Naruto asintió y Naruko no podía creer lo que pasaba. La chica estaba en shock por lo que pasaba y miró con enojo al rubio.

-¡ME MENTISTE, NO SOMOS HERMANITOS!-le reclamó con ira la chica.

-Naruko-trató de calmar Hinata.

-¡TÚ TAMBIÉN SABÍAS ESO Y ME OCULTASTE ESTO!-reclamó Naruko muy resentida.

Hinata solo la vio triste y Naruto suspiró porque sabía que iba a reaccionar así.

-Quiero que conozcas nuestra historia, Naruko-finalizó Naruto.

Naruto y Hinata desaparecieron del sitio y Naruko vio que estaba en la Aldea de la Hoja.

-Pero no he despertado-habló sola Naruto.

La chica vio que su cuerpo fue atravesado como si fuera de gas y entendió que era un recuerdo. Naruko siguió caminando y llegó a la Academia. Logró ver que estaba Naruto solitario en un columpio y que nadie lo ayudaba.

-Naruto-susurró la chica.

Vio a Hinata mirándolo con mucha timidez, pero no podía acercarse a él. La rubia solo miró con tristeza a los dos y entendió que no fueron amigos como pasó con ella.  
Contempló varios de los momentos más importantes de la vida de Naruto como la integración del Equipo 7, la misión del Pais de las Olas, los Exámenes Chunin y todo lo que sucedió en los siguientes años.  
Lo que causó más terror y desesperación fue ver a Hinata a punto de morir por un tal Pain y el surgimiento del Zorro de las Nueve Colas, pero se alivió al ver que ella fue curada por Sakura.  
Le molestó el hecho de ver que la tabla rosada le hubiera una falsa confesión para evitar que siguiera buscando al emo vengador y sonrió cuando la rechazó.  
La peor parte fue la guerra contra unas criaturas blancas espantosas y muchos zombies. Los enemigos la dejaron con terror, pero vio como su hermano los enfrentó sin cesar.  
Lo que le interesaba era el hecho de que Naruto y Hinata hicieron crecer más su amistad después de esa fatal guerra y terminaba en la batalla con un lunático albino que secuestró a su amiga para casarse con ella.  
Naruko terminó de ver cada uno de los recuerdos de su hermano y miró a ambos sujetos observándola con algo de tristeza.

-Naruto, no existí en realidad y soy un accidente-entendió Naruko con mucha tristeza.

Naruto y Hinata la abrazaron para evitar que se fuera de allí y no cayera en depresión.

-Puedes ser un accidente, pero sigues siendo mi hermana menor y no va a cambiar eso jamás, de veras-le recordó Naruto mirándola a los ojos.

Naruko quedó en shock por las palabras de su hermano y Hinata le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Que importa si no debiste existir, ahora estás aquí y eres la mejor amiga que pude tener. Sabes que te amo demasiado y nunca lo olvides-le declaró con firmeza la peliazul.

Naruko lloraba de felicidad y alivio, y abrazó más fuerte a los chicos que más amaba.

-Los amo a los dos, de veras-sonrió sinceramente la niña.

-Yo también te amo, corazón-le respondió Hinata.

-Nada va a cambiar entre nosotros, de veras-aseguró el chico.

Después de la aclaración, otro tema debía tocarse urgentemente y también le concernía a Naruto.

-¿Vamos a hablar con el Zorro de las Nueve Colas?-preguntó la rubia.

-Kurama no es un mal sujeto cuando lo conoces, él también ha sufrido mucho y nuestros padres no ayudaron en ello-explicó Naruto.

De repente, un enorme zorro se veía libre y Naruko quedó impresionada al verlo por primera vez.

-¡NARUTO, HASTA QUE ME PRESENTAS A TU YO FEMENINO!-saludó el zorro.

-Es enorme, con razón me tienen odio-mencionó Naruko asombrada.

-La gente es estúpida, solo el par de abajo tiene mi respeto absoluto y por lo consiguiente tú también-le mencionó la Bestia con Cola.

-Espero ser una buena amiga de usted, señor Nueve Colas.

-Llámame Kurama-le dijo el zorro.

Los cuatro llegaron al espacio mental de Naruko y se veían numerosas tuberías similares a las de su hermano.

-El aroma de mi otro yo es ligeramente distinto al mío-declaró Kurama.

-¿A que te refieres Kurama?-cuestionó Naruto.

-Huele como a...ay no-se llevó la mano a la cabeza el Nueve Colas.

-¿Que ocurre señor Kurama?-preguntó Hinata preocupada.

-Solo observen por su cuenta, se van a llevar una sorpresa-les indicó el zorro con algo de vergüenza.

Cuando llegaron a la jaula, otro enorme zorro se asomó con ira y contempló en shock a Kurama.

-¡¿QUE RAYOS SIGNIFICA ESTO, NO PUEDE HABER OTRO ZORRO DE LAS NUEVE COLAS?!-gritó el zorro prisionero con una voz profunda femenina.

Naruto notó cierta diferencia con el zorro de Naruko y el suyo. El pelaje del Nueve Colas de este universo es igual al que tenía la mitad Ying que su padre y Obito le metieron en la guerra, además de que lucía más delgado y pequeño.

-Eres hembra-dijo Hinata dándose cuenta de todo.

-Así es, siempre he sido mujer. ¿Qué hace este impostor aquí?-gruñó la zorra.

Kurama le tocó la frente y traspasó su chakra y una ola de recuerdos de su vida alterna pasó a su mente, dándose cuenta de la situación.

-¡NO, NO SOY UN SUSTITUTO!-rugió furiosa la Nueve Colas.

El lugar temblaba y Naruko tenía miedo de la bestia enorme, aunque entendía sus sentimientos.

-Escucha bien, no te lo diré dos veces. Madara viene en camino y no debes permitir que reviva a esa lunática-le dijo directo el zorro.

-¡NO ME INTERESA! ¡LO ÚNICO QUE QUIERO ES QUE ME DEJEN SOLA!-le respondió la Nueve Colas.

-Nuestro padre estaría decepcionado de tí-finalizó Kurama.

La versión femenina bufó y se volteó molesta para tratar de ignorarlos.

-Si quieres hablar, vendré mañana-le dijo una vez Kurama.

-Lárgate-le pidió la hembra.

-Ay que carácter, es peor que Iruka sensei con su cabeza enorme-se quejó Naruko.

-Cállate, carcelera. Algún día me libraré de tí-amenazó la zorra.

-Yo te prometo que me desharé de ese odio que tienes-declaró Naruko con una sonrisa.

-Como si pudieras, niña tarada-.

Kurama solo veía en la zorra un reflejo de su antigua personalidad y se prometió que la haría cambiar, junto a los chicos.

-¿Te vas a quedar a mi lado?-preguntó la zorra curiosa.

-Naruto y Naruko están demasiado cerca y la Dimensión Bestia con Cola funciona al 100%. No tengo salida-le declaró el zorro.

-Solo no me despiertes-le pidió la Kitsune.

-Solo tengo una duda, ¿cuál es tu nombre?-cuestionó Kurama.

-Me llamo Kurumi-.

-Soy Kurama-.

Al día siguiente, Hinata volvió a casa ya que su fachada de volver de una misión era buena coartada.  
Hanabi la observaba con mucho interés porque su hermana caminaba con paso más seguro y con el Byakugan veía que su chakra se había tornado púrpura y sus niveles eran demasiado altos.

-Hinata, ¿qué fue lo que te pasó?-se cuestionaba la castaña.

Más tarde, Hanabi había entrenado muy duro con su padre y fue a mirar accidentalmente como Hinata activaba una técnica que jamás había visto. Su hermana tenía un par de leones de chakra y destruía un tronco con enorme facilidad.

-Qué impresionante-dijo sorprendida la chica.

Hinata veía satisfecha que su técnica más poderosa seguía siendo efectiva y que el chakra de Hamura hacía buenos efectos.

-Hanabi, si tanto quieres verme entrenar ven más cerca de mí-le dijo sorpresivamente Hinata.

Hanabi se avergonzó y salió de su escondite porque fue descubierta con facilidad.

-¿Cómo supiste de mi ubicación?-.

-Soy de un equipo rastreador, ese es mi negocio-le dijo simplemente la chica.

-¿Esa técnica que fue?-preguntó Hanabi curiosa.

-Paso Suave: Doble Puño de León. Es el jutsu más poderoso del clan Hyuga, pero nadie lo ha dominado en años, ni siquiera padre-explicó la chica.

-Nadie, si padre la viera serias de nuevo la heredera-dijo la castaña con emoción.

-No quiero eso, si lo hago mi vida al lado de Naruto sería echada a perder-le mencionó la peliazul.

-¿Quién es Naruto?-.

-Algún día sabrás, no deseo que se lo digas a padre. Yo misma le diré algún día-le hizo jurar la chica.

Hanabi respetaba a su hermana y regresaba la admiración que su padre se había encargado de quitar a ella.

-Solo si pasamos más tiempo juntas-sonrió la castaña.

Hinata sonrió porque no fue tan difícil hacer que Hanabi confiara en ella. Neji sería el verdadero problema, pero Naruko se encargaría de eso cuando llegara el momento.  
Mientras tanto, Naruto estaba a solas con el Tercer Hokage dándole toda la información del futuro y los que perecieron con el paso de los años.

-Naruto, la información que nos distes será muy útil. El primero en la lista será Gekko Hayate-asintió Hiruzen.

-Gracias viejo Hokage-.

-Muy pronto tendremos listo su equipo, aún está en proceso pero es seguro que llegue a establecerse-declaró el Hokage.

-Gracias por aceptar mi propuesta, abuelo Sarutobi-agradeció Naruto.

Naruto iba satisfecho y pasó a ver el entrenamiento de Hinata con el Equipo 8. El rubio sonreía que la peliazul era la más fuerte del equipo ahora y deshacer los Genjutsus de Kurenai era muy sencillo para ella.

-Hola Naruto-saludó Hinata.

-Hola cariño-saludó el Uzumaki.

-Es el hermano de Naruko-mencionó Shino.

-¿Naruko tiene un hermano?-cuestionó muy sorprendida Kurenai.

-Permítanme presentarme formalmente, soy Naruto Uzumaki, novio de Hinata Hyuga-les dijo el rubio.

-¡¿ERES SU NOVIO?!-exclamó Kiba en shock.

-Sí, Naruto es mi novio. ¿Tienes algún problema, Kiba?-le preguntó Hinata con una sonrisa dulce enfermiza.

Kiba se fue atrás de Shino porque le dio mucho miedo lo que ocurrió.

-Shino, Hinata me dio miedo-dijo asustado el Inuzuka.

-¿Desde cuando se conocen?-interrogó Kurenai muy sospechosa.

-Desde hace unos meses, los dos congeniamos bien y decidimos intentar salir juntos-mintió Hinata.

-Ja, no deberías salir con un perdedor como el. Si su hermana lesbiana es una gran perdedora, el debe ser aún peor-alegó Kiba fanfarronamente.

Naruto y Hinata se enojaron mucho por la gran boca de Kiba y decidió vencerlo en su juego.

-Si crees que soy un perdedor, enfréntame en una pequeña pelea de práctica-le pidió Naruto sonriendo.

-Bien, nos hay manera de que pierda contigo-firmó Kiba con presunción.

Naruto quería hacer tratar sus palabras a Kiba por haber insultado a Naruko y le iba a hacer recordar el apellido Uzumaki toda la vida.

-¡TOMA ESTO!-se dirigió Kiba a atacar a Naruto.

Naruto desapareció con solo usar su velocidad y se posicionó atrás de él.

-¡JUTSU SECRETO: MIL AÑOS DEL DOLOR!-.

Los dedos imbuidos con chakra de Kurama de Naruto se dirigieron al trasro de Kiba y resultó en la experiencia más cercana al sexo anal que tendría en su vida.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAH!-gritó Kiba con tremendo dolor.

Shino solo hizo una mueca, Kurenai se sonrojó de ma vergüenza y Hinata solo ladeó su cara divertida.

Kiba yacía en el suelo derrotado y con un enorme dolor en el trasero.

-Fin de la pelea, Inuzuka-declaró Naruto muy satisfecho.

Kurenai estaba impresionada de la velocidad de Naruto y la manera de acabar con un usuario de Taijutsu como su alumno.

-Disculpe Kurenai sensei, me puedo llevar a Hinata. Tenemos una reunión en mi cada con Naruko-le pidió permiso el ojiazul.

-Bueno, solo cuidala-.

Kurenai no confiaba del todo en Naruko porque se dio cuenta de la atracción que tenía hacia Hinata, pero Naruto la tranquilizó todo. Ambos niños iban tomados de la mano y vio que se tenían mucha confianza.

-Quizás estoy siendo paranoica-suspiró la mujer.

Akamaru trataba de hacer sentir mejor a su amo, pero Kiba tenia un intenso dolor.

-Ahora sabes como se siente si decides salir del closet-bromeó Shino.

-¡TÚ CÁLLATE, DESGRACIADO!-insultó con lágrimas anime.

-Insultaste a Naruko frente a Hinata y su hermano, eso te lo merecías-analizó Shino.

-Me vengaré algún día-se prometió el muchacho movido por el rencor de ser "arrebatado su virginidad anal".

Naruko salía del entrenamiento con Kakashi y el Equipo 7. Quería llegar a casa y tomar un baño muy revitalizante, así que se dio la ducha.  
Cuando salió se puso sus bragas y vio que sus dos amores llegaron a casa.

-Hola chicos-saludó la rubia.

Hinata se quedo roja al ver a su amiga así y Naruto se volteó avergonzado.

-Naruko, no andes en topless de nuevo-le pidió Naruto.

-No, es odioso andar en sostén-se quejó la chica.

-Cámbiate que tienes visitas-regañó su hermano.

-Bien, arruinas la diversión-murmuró enojada la chica.

Naruko se fue a cambiar y Hinata suspiró porque su amiga ya le había tomado confianza a su hermano para andar desnuda en la casa.

-Dime una cosa, ¿Naruko hace esto seguido?-cuestionó Naruto a su novia.

-Sí, siempre lo ha hecho. Es más incómodos ahora que le están creciendo los pechos tanto como a mí-declaró avergonzada la chica.

Unos minutos después, Naruko estaba con su ropa de casa. Era un mini short que dejaba ver sus lindas piernas y un top azul con naranja que solo cubría sus senos.

-Naruko, últimamente te encanta vestir más atrevida-mencionó Hinata.

-Deberías seguir mi consejo, reluce tu lindo cuerpo como yo-aconsejó Naruko.

-Mi padre me asesina si visto así y no me siento tan cómoda vistiendo tan sexy-admitió roja la peliazul.

Naruko se acercó moviendo sus caderas y miró a los ojos a Hinata, haciendo que ella se pusiera ruborizada.

-Así que piensas que soy sexy, me halagas amiga mía-sonrió la chica.

-Ya déjala en paz, Naruko-le dijo su hermano.

-¿Qué? No es como si a Hinata le gustara que me vea así y disfrute el espectáculo-mencionó ignorante la rubia.

La verdad es que a Hinata se estaba poniendo extrañamente cachonda al ver el cuerpo de Naruko ya que su alma lésbica estaba saliendo a flote de nuevo.

-Trajimos ramen para el almuerzo-cambió el tema Hinata nerviosa.

-Oh, ramen. Genial-brincó de emoción la chica.

Naruto sentía que Naruko se traía algo raro con Hinata, pero quizás se estaba volviendo paranoico.

-¡BUAAAH, QUE RICO! ¡NADA MEJOR QUE RAMEN Y REFRESCO DE COLA CON TUS MEJORES AMIGOS!-dijo Naruko feliz.

-Lo mismo pienso-sonrió Naruto estando de acuerdo con su hermana.

Hinata se sentía muy bien al estar con las dos personas que más amaba: El varonil y caliente Naruto, y la sexy y simpática Naruko.

Cuando terminaron de comer, los tres fueron a un lugar de la aldea. Para no estar tan destapada, Hinata le dijo a su amiga que usará su blusa naranja con azul.

-¡JAJAJAJA, ESE FUE UN BUEN ATAQUE! !ESPERO QUE KIBA NO SE VUELVA GAY!-se carcajeaba Naruko.

-Aunque Kiba se lo merecía, siempre ha sido grosero contigo-admitió Hinata.

-Nunca me ha importado lo que diga, es un tarado más bocón que yo-opinó la rubia.

Los dos llegaron al Monte de los Caídos y fueron a un par de tumbas especiales.

-Naruko, aquí yacen los restos de nuestros padres-le presentó Naruto.

La ojiazul vio con mucha tristeza las tumbas y solo suspiró al ver que podía haber sido de otra manera.

-Naruko, te prometo que algún día los traeremos de vuelta-prometió Naruto.

Naruko y Hinata se sorprendieron mucho al oír la declaración del chico.

-Naruto, ¿hablas en serio?-cuestionó dudosa la chica.

-Sasuke sabe como sacar del Shinigami a nuestro padre. Aún debo preguntarle como resucitarlos-pensó en voz alta el Uzumaki.

Aún faltaba mucho para que ese día llegara, pero Naruko estaría con las dos personas que más amaba.


	8. Chapter 8

Hombre o mujer: Una difícil decisión  
Capítulo 8 MISIÓN DE LAS OLAS

Pegasister Geishiken: Naruto se tirará a su hermana, pero primero será Hinata. Buena sugerencia lo de Kiba. Shukaku es inmortal por lo que se volverá loco.

alexzero: Nadie se mete con la rubia preferida de Naruhina.

OTAKUFire: La misión del País de las Olas será muy distinta.

Zafir09: Naruko es una pervertida con las dos personas que más quiere.

SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0: Aún falta mucho para el regreso de Minakushi.

marcouzukage: Ando muy saturado con las historias, pero podría hacer algo similar.

Naruto y Naruko dormían juntos y se levantaban para un nuevo día para ir a un nuevo entrenamiento.

-Hermanito, ¿puedes acompañarme a la oficina Hokage? Necesito hablar con el Hokage-mencionó la chica.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?-cuestionó Naruto.

-Quiero una misión de más alto rango-afirmó la rubia.

Naruto recordó que era la época donde Zabuza y Haku harían acto de presencia y debía salvarlos de su muerte. Los dos fueron a la Oficina Hokage y se hallaron con una sorpresa.

-¿Kakashi sensei está enfermo?-preguntó Naruto sorprendido.

-Los Jounin celebraron una fiesta y les hizo mal la comida. El único que está libre es Gai porque tenía una misión-declaró el viejo Kage.

-Abuelo Hokage, ¿tiene una misión de clase C para mí?-preguntó Naruko.

El viejo Sarutobi recordó que ese momento llegaría y sabía que hacer.

-Hmp, no tengo un equipo completo para esa misión. Necesito un Jounin sensei y un Genin disponible-.

-¿Hay quienes cumplan esos requisitos?-preguntó Naruto.

-Sasuke y Sakura están en una sesión especial de entrenamiento y el resto de los Genin tienen actividades dentro de su clan. La única disponible es Hinata Hyuga-declaró el Hokage.

-¡QUIERO A HINATA!-acepto sin dudar la chica.

-De acuerdo, y Gai será su líder temporal hasta terminar la misión-acordó el Hokage.

La razón por la que Sasuke y Sakura no vendrían realmente es porque el Uchiha estaba entrenando rigurosamente a la Haruno para que no fuera una inútil ya que venían los Exámenes Chunin.

-Lord Hokage, ¿me mandó a llamar?-preguntó Hinata dudosa.

-Así es, serás el último apoyo para el equipo de escolta al País de las Olas-respondió Hiruzen.

-Acepto la misión Lord Hokage-aceptó sin dudar la chica.

De repente, un hombre con un horrible expandex verde con calentadores naranja, unas cejas antinaturales y un peinado de casco similar al corte de Hinata, pero sin el pico trasero y los mechones, entró a la acción.

-¡¿LORD HOKAGE, ESTE ES MI EQUIPO TEMPORAL?!-gritó con su entusiasmo antinatural el Jounin.

-Así es, conozca al Equipo Gai temporal-presentó el viejo.

-¡KYAA, QUE HORRIBLE CORTE Y QUE CEJOTAS TAN GRANDES TIENE!-señaló aterrada Naruko.

-Ya te acostumbrarás-le dijo Naruto.

-Es un gusto conocerlo, Gai sensei-saludó Hinata respetuosamente.

Gai reconoció a la prima odiada de su alumno Neji Hyuga y la saludó.

-Lady Hinata, he oído muchos comentarios desagradables de Neji sobre su persona. Me parece mal la mentalidad de mi querido alumno sobre su disputa familiar. Me disculpo en nombre de Neji ya que es mi responsabilidad velar su comportamiento-mencionó el sensei.

-Me encargaré personalmente de mi primo, le enseñaré quien es la que manda y que se meta a la cabeza de que un genio natural puede ser superado por un genio del trabajo duro-le afirmó Hinata.

Gai tomó las manos de Hinata y tenía lágrimas anime en sus ojos.

-¡AL FIN ALGUIEN QUE ME COMPRENDE, SOLO MI QUERIDO ALUMNO LEE LO HA ENTENDIDO Y TU PRIMO Y TENTEN NO LO ACEPTAN!-mencionó con alegría la chica.

Naruko y Naruto solo tenían una gota de sudor en la nuca y Hinata solo sonreía nerviosa, pero le alegraba ver de nuevo a Gai de pie.

-¿Dónde está nuestro cliente?-preguntó Naruto.

-Se irán en un día porque no está listo, mañana en la mañana partirán-informó Hiruzen al respecto.

-De acuerdo-afirmó el rubio.

Gai se llevó al bosque para conocer mejor al que sería su equipo temporal y los analizaba.

-Mañana partiremos y protegeremos de cualquier amenaza al súpercontructor Tazuna mientras lo llevamos a casa-les indicó Gai.

-Cuéntenos algo de usted, Gai sensei-pidió Naruko.

-¡NADIE ME HABÍA HECHO ESA PREGUNTA!-declaró Gai en lágrimas anime de nuevo.

-Ya díganos-le dijo Naruko.

-Amo el ejercicio y volverme más fuerte-afirmó Gai.

-¿Qué más?-preguntó Hinata.

-Me encanta retar a Kakashi en desafíos para probar quien es el mejor de los dos-respondió el Jounin.

-Y adivino, expandir las Llamas de la Juventud a todo el mundo-mencionó aburrido Naruto.

-¡EXACTO, TÚ SI SABES NIÑO!-señaló con fuego en los ojos de Gai.

-Le digo el secreto de como expandir más su juventud-le dio a conocer astutamente Naruko.

Gai se acercó movido por la curiosidad y miró a los ojos a la chica.

-Dímelo y te lo agradeceré de por vida-prometió el sensei.

-La juventud no solo debe sentirse en el interior, también hay que demostrarlo en el exterior-dijo la chica mientras las olas de una playa adornaban el fondo.

-"Naruko, ¿qué intentas hacer?"-cuestionaron Naruto y Hinata mentalmente.

-¿Cómo hago eso?-preguntó confundido Gai.

En la casa de Naruko, la chica le cortaba el cabello al cejudo y le daba un toque moderno y a la moda.

-Ese peinado de casco es muy anticuado y no da un buen ejemplo. Para divulgar una creencia debe verse convincente-le aconsejaba Naruko como estilista.

-Naruko logró lo que nadie pudo hacer antes-aplaudió Naruto a su hermana.

-Neji dejará de quejarse seguramente y Lee seguirá su ejemplo conociéndolo-apoyó Hinata impresionada.

-No estoy seguro de que eso sea juvenil-opinó inseguro el Jonin.

-Hágame caso, mi hermano dice que debe haber equilibrio entre mente y cuerpo. Su juventud mental es impresionante, pero le falta verse juvenil-afirmó convencida la chica.

Unos minutos más tarde, Naruko le mostró los resultados y Gai se veía extremadamente bien. Lo había depilado un poco para que luciera mejor y el corte era similar al que tuvo Tenten en el Tsukuyomi Infinito en la linea temporal destruida.

-¡ESE CORTE ES MUY JUVENIL, ME ENCANTA!-aceptó con mucho orgullo el sensei y extremadamente emocionado.

-Admito que le queda el corte-susurró Naruto.

-Naruko es buena estilista, no tengo idea de como aprendió cortes de cabello de esa manera-mencionó Hinata.

Gai se paró y estaba listo para demostrar sus nuevas Llamas de la Juventud a todos, pero Naruko lo detuvo.

-¡ALTO ALLÍ, NO ESTÁ TERMINADA SU NUEVA JUVENTUD!-advirtió la rubia.

-¡¿QUÉ ME FALTA?!-preguntó impaciente el ninja.

-Su traje es espantoso, no refleja en nada el espíritu juvenil-se quejó Naruko.

-¡PERO SON ÚTILES!-abrazaba sus expandex amados el cejudo.

-Pero no se ven juveniles, aunque con ciertos retoques podría serlo-sonrió la chica.

Naruko hizo muchos clones de sombra y trabajó en los trajes de Gai con mucha dedicación. Tardó una hora en completar su labor y el ninja no sabía que le hacían a sus preciados trajes.

-¡LISTO, AL FIN!-avisó Naruko saliendo de su habitación.

-¡¿QUÉ LE HICISTE A MIS BEBÉS?!-preguntó Gai aterrado.

-Los mejoré, admire mi trabajo-declaró Naruko orgullosa.

Cuando Gai se probó el nuevo traje se veía increíblemente bien. El traje remarcaba bien sus músculos, tenían más detalles más modernos como bolsas y adornos más varoniles. Ahora si parecía un ninja a quien temer.

-¡ME ENCANTA, MI JUVENTUD SE VERÁ ELEVADA AL MÁXIMO NIVEL!-celebró Gai con unas llamas cubriendo su cuerpo.

-Naruko en serio hizo más atractivo al Cejotas sensei, mis respetos-reconoció el rubio.

-Recuérdame premiarla por su contribución a la paz mundial-dijo impresionada la chica.

Nadie en el pueblo reconocía a Maito Gai 2.0. A las chicas les parecía enormemente atractivo el hombre de mediana edad con un cuerpo de gran belleza y esculpido por los dioses.

-Que guapo-dijo una aldeana.

-Es un Adonis-suspiró atraída otra aldeana.

Si los feos y las señoras chismosas de la aldea hubieran sabido que la paria de la aldea tenía talento estético, se olvidarían de su odio a la chica y querrían una sesión de belleza.  
Al día siguiente, el Equipo Gai se reunió y Hiruzen estaba con la boca abajo al ver el aspecto mejorado de Gai.

-¡¿QUE PASÓ CONTIGO?! ¡AHORA PARECES UN SER HUMANO NORMAL!-exclamó sorprendido Hiruzen.

-Naruko me dio consejos para mejorar mis Llamas de la Juventud-respondió orgulloso el cejudo.

En ese momento, Hiruzen se arrodilló a Naruko y le dijo entre lágrimas ridículas.

-Naruko, le has hecho un enorme favor a la humanidad a pesar de ser muy maltratada. Esta acción no será olvidada-le informó el Hokage con enorme agradecimiento.

-No es para tanto-sonrió nerviosa la rubia.

Después de eso, el Hokage recuperó la postura y preparó la llegada de Tazuna. Él era un hombre viejo y borracho que miró sin impresionarse a los ninjas.

-Lord Hokage, le pido ninjas profesionales que me protejan y me da un actor galán de películas antiguas, un enano rubio con cara de idiota, una princesita tímida de ojos raros y una rubia despampanante con aire bisexual-se quejó Tazuna.

-Somos ninjas profesionales, viejo borracho-le respondió Naruko molesta.

-Con tal de que me protejan-finalizó el constructor.

El equipo de escolta fue preparado y zarpó al mediodía. Naruko estaba emocionada de conocer más allá de las barreras de la Aldea de la Hoja.

-Que lindo es el mundo exterior-admiró la chica ojiazul.

-Abran bien los ojos para que protejamos al constructor-les ordenó Gai.

-Sí, Gai sensei-obedecieron los Genin.

En el camino, Hinata hablaba mentalmente con su novio con respecto a la misión.

-"Naruto, en el pasado tú fuiste con tu equipo. ¿No será distinto esta vez?"-cuestionó dudosa la Hyuga.

-"Los eventos son los mismos, lo que cambió fue la aparición de Gai. No sé como pelearía contra Zabuza, pero tú y yo podemos manejar la situación"-declaró el Uzumaki.

Naruko admiraba la naturaleza y Naruto recordó el charco de agua que pertenecía a los Hermanos Demoniacos de la Niebla. Los dos Uzumakis sintieron el peligro y se pusieron en guardia para proteger a Tazuna.

-Hinata, usa tu Byakugan-le dijo Naruto.

La Hyuga asintió y activó sin sellos el Byakugan, acto que no pasó desapercibido por Gai. Los dos renegados salieron a atacar a la chica y creyeron que sería pan comido.

-¡NOS QUEDAREMOS CON TUS OJOS Y MATAREMOS AL CONSTRUCTOR!-exclamó uno de los ninjas.

Hinata empezó a girar en una cúpula de chakra púrpura y los ninjas salieron volando al estar desprevenidos. Naruko estaba muerta de miedo al ver que su amiga estaba en peligro y cuando la vio pelear, se sintió algo inútil.

-¡CADENAS DE SELLADO DE DIAMANTINA!-susurró Naruto.

Varias cadenas naranja salieron de la espalda de Naruto y aprisionaron a los ninjas enemigos.

-Bien hecho, chicos. Son unos genios, estoy orgulloso de ustedes-felicitó Gai.

Después de que el Jonin los interrogó en privado, Hinata se do cuenta de que Naruko estaba algo deprimida.

-Linda, ¿te pasa algo?-cuestionó preocupada la peliazul.

-No hice nada, soy una fracasada-confesó la rubia.

-No es cierto, tu cumpliste con la labor de proteger a nuestro cliente. Si un tercer ninja hubiera atacado, tú habrías defendido a Tazuna-le aclaró Hinata.

Naruko suspiró y juró desde ese día que entrenaría más duro y sería la mejor kunoichi de la historia.  
Gai terminó de interrogar a los ninjas y ahora le exigía a Tazuna saber que sucedía. El viejo soltó la sopa y el Cejotas sensei tendría que aumentar los días de salida fuera de la aldea, pero cumpliría esa misión.

-¿Están de acuerdo en cumplir esa misión, a pesar de lo peligrosa que se puede tornar?-les dio a elegir el cejudo.

-No tengo nada mejor que hacer-aceptó Naruto.

-Debemos ayudar a Tazuna-secundó Hinata.

-Patearemos traseros-afirmó Naruko.

-Bien, en marcha al País de las Olas-declaró Gai listo para la acción.

Los ninjas tomaron un bote ilegal rumbo al País de las Olas y llegaron a su destino. El lugar comenzó a ponerse neblinoso y eso alertó a Naruto.

-Esta niebla no es natural-declaró Gai que se dio cuenta.

Hinata tenía el Byakugan activado y vio que la niebla estaba hecha de chakra de agua.

-Una niebla de chakra, Gai sensei-avisó Hinata.

-Esto es obra de un Espadachín de la Niebla-declaró Gai.

El ninja ya tenía una experiencia muy mala enfrentando a ese grupo en su juventud ya que su padre Maito Dai murió enfrentándolos y mató a cuatro de ellos.

-Niños, no se separen. Esto ya se tornó más peligroso-les advirtió el cejudo con seriedad poco común en él.

Naruko vio un conejo de nieve muy hermoso y lo cargó muy contenta.

-Mira Hinata, es muy bonito-le mostró Naruko feliz.

-¿Un conejo de nieve? No es de esta región-señaló con mucha precaución la peliazul.

-El mismo que quiere muerto a Tazuna debió ponerlo allí para algún tipo de sustitución-afirmó Gai.

Naruto y Naruko sintieron el instinto de matar y Hinata observó con su Byakugan como un enorme espada se dirigía a ellos.

-¡AL SUELO TODOS!-exclamó Naruto.

Todos alcanzaron a esquivar la enorme arma del ninja que se mostraba hacia ellos y la sacaba de un árbol.

-Felicidades, han conseguido esquivar mi Espada Decapitadora-felicitó Zabuza.

Naruko jamás había experimentando un instinto de matar tan terrible en toda su vida.

-Naruko, esto que verás será común en tu camino ninja. Si yo lo supe tolerar, tú también lo harás-le advirtió tranquilizadoramente Naruto.

Naruko vio que Gai se preparaba para enfrentar al ninja renegado de la Niebla.

-Eres el sucesor de Juzo Biwa, Zabuza Momochi, ¿cierto?-cuestionó Gai.

-Parece que conoces bien a mi antecesor-comentó el ninja algo curioso.

-Mi padre Maito Dai casi lo mata hace muchos años-le informó Gai orgulloso de esa hazaña.

-¡¿ERES EL HIJO DE ESE SUJETO DE MOSTACHO Y ENORMES CEJAS QUE ACABÓ CON 4 ESPADACHINES DE LA NIEBLA?!-exclamó sorprendido Zabuza.

Zabuza sacó su Libro Bingo y encontró una foto de Maito Gai, aunque lucía su antiguo look en su perfil.

-Tengo que actualizarme con los datos, estás entre los más poderosos de la Aldea de la Hoja al lado de Kakashi Hatake. Aquí dice que eres más fuerte y peligroso que tu padre "El Genin Eterno" y la Niebla te quiere realmente muerto por lo que eres capaz de hacer-informó Zabuza.

-¡MIS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD HAN LLEGADO HASTA LA ALDEA DE LA NIEBLA, QUE EMOCIÓN!-exclamó con mucho orgullo Gai.

Zabuza leía el perfil de Gai que decía que el sujeto gritaba cosas de la juventud cada 10 segundos.

-Me llevaré una enorme recompensa por tu cabeza y después mataré al constructor-aseguró Zabuza.

Naruto siempre quiso ver como enfrentaría Gai a Zabuza en un caso hipotético y esto no se lo perdería. Para el rubio y Hinata no pasó desapercibido el chakra helado de Haku, quien estaba oculto en el sitio.

-Blanco oculto a varios metros de acá, ¿dejamos que se quede allí?-preguntó Hinata.

-Él solo viene a observar, no es peligroso-declaró el Uzumaki.

Zabuza y Gai estaban listos para pelear y ambos chocaron espada contra Kunai. El instinto asesino era monstruoso y Naruko estaba nerviosa.

-Tranquila, estoy para tí-le dijo Naruto sin tener miedo.

-Gracias hermano-agradeció más calmada la Uzumaki.

Aunque el Kenjutsu de Zabuza era tremendo, el Taijutsu de Gai era incomparable.

-¡MIERDA, ES MUY RÁPIDO!-maldijo el espadachín.

Gai sacó sus nunchakus y equilibró más la batalla a su favor. Zabuza era un gran guerrero a pesar de su fama y lo llenaba de emoción.

-El ANBU falso se está acercando más al sitio de la pelea-avisó Hinata a su novio.

-Ya notó que Gai es bastante poderoso y querrá sacar de circulación a Zabuza-dedujo el rubio.

Naruto solo se dedicó a esperar el momento en que Zabuza lograra encerrar a Gai como lo hizo en su tiempo con Kakashi.

-¡ELEMENTO AGUA: PRISIÓN DE AGUA!-.

El agua que rodeaba el lugar logró encerrar a Gai y lo había aprisionado muy bien.

-No podrás escapar, esta prisión es tan resistente como el acero y estás inmóvil-le declaró el espadachín.

-¡NIÑOS, TIENEN QUE HUIR!-les ordenó Gai.

-¡OLVÍDELO SENSEI, NO LO ABANDONAREMOS!-le desobedeció Naruto.

-Naruto, Zabuza es muy fuerte-mencionó Naruko con miedo.

-Eso nunca me detuvo. Todo es cuestión de crear el plan perfecto-tranquilizó Hinata.

Naruko vio la situación y su lado bromista le dio la misma idea que usó Naruto en sus tiempos.

-Chicos, tengo un plan buenísimo-dijo la rubia.

-Creo que sé que harás, dile a Hinata-.

Naruko les comunicó su plan y era una buen plan para liberar a su sensei.

-¡JUTSU CLONES DE SOMBRA!-exclamó Naruko.

La horda de rubias rodeó a Zabuza y le clavaron un montón de Kunais, pero era muy débiles en comparación del ninja renegado.

-¡ESO ES PATÉTICO!-.

La horda de clones salió despedida y Hinata se dirigió al ataque contra el ninja.

-¡PASO SUAVE: DOBLE PUÑO DE LEÓN DE DESMORONAMIENTO!-.

Gai veía impresionado que esa era la más poderosa técnica del clan Hyuga y ni siquiera Hiashi era capaz de dominarla a ese nivel.  
Zabuza trataba de esquivarla y la Hyuga pequeña resultó ser muy molesta porque era veloz y sus golpes destruían sus músculos, ademas de absorber chakra.

-¡TOMA ESTO!-se escuchó a lo lejos.

Naruto arrojó un enorme Shuriken Demoníaco hacía Zabuza y lo atrapó con maestría.

-¡ESO ES INÚTIL, NIÑO!-exclamó con confianza el renegado.

El ninja vio que otro Shuriken Demoniaco se dirigía a él y saltó para no ser cortado en dos.

-¡NO PUEDEN GANARME!-les advirtió el espadachín.

Atrás el Shuriken se transformaba en Naruko y de su espalda salían unas cadenas de chakra.

-¡TOMA ESTO, CHAKRA DE SELLADO DE DIAMANTINA!-.

El ninja veía que en la punta de esas cadenas era un arma puntiaguda y no tuvo remedio más que esquivarlo y soltar a su prisionero. Gai había quedado libre y pateó lejos a Zabuza sacándolo de balance. El cejudo estaba recuperando el aliento después de aguantar la respiración y juró que vencería a Zabuza.

-¡VOY A SACAR TODO MI PODER!-exclamó el ninja.

Gai desbloqueó todo su poder con Seis de las Puertas de Chakra de un solo golpe y Zabuza estaba paralizado de miedo.

-¡¿ESO ES CHAKRA?!-preguntó con terror el espadachín.

-No, es el sudor de mi cuerpo que se evapora a una velocidad impresionante-informó el ninja.

El Cejotas senseo empezó a dar una serie de golpes sumamente fuertes y Zabuza era incapaz de detenerlo ya que era demasiado veloz.

-¡QUE FUERZA!-decía con dolor Zabuza.

-¡ESTE SERÁ TU DERROTA, PAVO REAL MATUTINO!-.

El golpe fue tan fuerte que hizo que la espada de Zabuza se rompiera y de paso golpeó su cara. El ninja se hallaba derrotado y muy malherido por tantos golpes feroces.

-"¿Es hora de que aparezcas Haku?"-pensó el rubio.

En ese instante, varios Senbon se clavaron en el cuello de Zabuza y un ANBU de la Niebla apareció frente a ellos.

-¿Qué pasó?-se preguntó Gai con duda.

Hinata analizaba con el Byakugan y sus redes de chakra fluían más lentamente, pero sus signos vitales disminuyeron mucho.

-He perseguido mucho tiempo a Zabuza, me lo tengo que llevar a la Niebla-mencionó Haku.

-Gai sensei, Zabuza sigue vivo. El ANBU es falso-le reveló Hinata ya que el cejudo era muy crédulo.

Haku había subestimado el Byakugan de Hinata ya que no creía que fuera tan bueno y quiso llevarse a Zabuza. Cuando intentó irse, Naruto estaba frente a él y le estampó un Rasengan en la máscara.

-¡RASENGAN!-.

Haku no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y salió despedido varios metros del sitio y quedó muy herido. Naruko intentó de nuevo su jutsu y salió de sus espaldas las cadenas de chakra de su madre Kushina, las cuales eran naranjas. Estas aprisionaron al chico de hielo y miró que él era muy lindo y lo confundió con una mujer.

-Miren, si que es linda-opinó Naruko.

-Es hombre-corrigió Naruto.

-¡¿ESE ANBU ES HOMBRE?, YO CREÍ QUE ERA CHICA!-exclamó Gai en shock.

-Vaya, es hombre y es tan lindo como Hinata-admitió Naruko.

-Gracias por el cumplido-agradeció su amiga sonrojada.

Haku tenía el chakra sellado al ser sujeto así y no podía ejecutar ningún jutsu de hielo. Hinata solo le dio un golpe en la nuca para dormirlo por un día ya que era muy peligroso que se soltara.

-Bien hecho, niños. Estoy totalmente impresionado, esa técnica me recordó a Kushina Uzumaki-señalo Gai.

De repente, el cejudo se dio cuenta de un terrible descubrimiento que lo hizo temblar.

-¡NO PUEDE SER, ERES LA HIJA DEL HABANERO SANGRIENTO!-dijo con terror el ninja de la juventud.

-Ambos somos los hijos de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki, Gai sensei. Es el primero en descubrir un secreto de extrema confidencialidad-le informó Naruto.

-Eso explica el porque se parecen a los dos, disculpen si fui muy grosero alguna vez en el pasado-.

-Nunca fue malo conmigo y con mi hermano. Es de los pocos hombres que se han ganado mi respeto y amistad, me simpatiza mucho Gai sensei-declaró Naruko su admiración hacia el cejudo.

-Es un honor ser reconocido por tí, tus padres estarían orgullosos de tí-finalizó el Cejotas sensei.

El Equipo Gai se llevó a Zabuza y Haku prisioneros y sellados para que no pudieran escapar ya que tenían que saber de muchas cosas acerca de la situación que les esperaba.


	9. Chapter 9

Hombre o mujer: Una difícil decisión  
Capítulo 9 LAS CRÓNICAS DEL PAÍS DE LAS OLAS

El Equipo Gai temporal había capturado a Zabuza Momochi y Haku Yuki hace poco y los amarraron con sogas, además de suprimir su chakra con sellos especiales. Ellos habían llegado a la casa del viejo Tazuna, y su hija Tsunami los recibió gustosa, aunque al ver a Gai se quedó sonrojada.

-Papá, que bueno que estés a salvo-saludó muy amablemente la mujer.

-Bueno, fue gracias a mis guardaespaldas. Sin ellos no la hubiera contado-admitió el viejo borracho.

-Nuestras Llamas de la Juventud hicieron el trabajo para salvar a su padre-decía poéticamente Gai con los dientes brillosos.

-"Oh por Kami, que guapo es. Parece galán de películas antiguas"-pensaba Tsunami roja.

Los cinco junto a los prisioneros inconscientes pasaron a la casa del constructor y las chicas empezaron a hacer muchas comida porque los Uzumaki y la Hyuga eran barriles sin fondo. El merecido almuerzo ya estaba servido y el Equipo Gai temporal comía a gusto, pero un pequeño niño bajaba al lugar y lucía con una mirada deprimida y extrañada.

-Inari, que bueno que saliste de tu habitación. Ven a comer con nosotros-le saludó Tsunami feliz.

-¿Mamá, para que están aquí? ¿No saben que Gato los va a matar?-habló el chiquillo de forma pesimista.

-Inari, no digas eso. Ellos trajeron a tu abuelo sano y salvo-le reprendió su madre molesta.

-Es inútil, no existen los héroes. Todos serán asesinados…-estaba dando su patético discurso el niño, pero no continuó al ser interrumpido por una colérica Naruko.

-¡TÚ NO TIENES IDEA DE QUE ES EL SUFRIMIENTO, NIÑO MALCRIADO! ¡TIENES UNA MADRE Y UN ABUELO QUE TE AMAN Y SE PREOCUPAN POR TÍ! ¡EN CAMBIO YO FUI HUÉRFANA PORQUE MIS PADRES SALVARON A LA ALDEA QUE ME ODIA POR TENER DENTRO A UN MONSTRUO! ¡SOLO LOS QUE SON COBARDES SE RINDEN ANTE UN TIPEJO COMO GATO!-gritó con toda su ira la chica rubia y salió del lugar azotando la puerta.

-Yo perdí a mi madre cuando tenía 6 años por una enfermedad, mi padre me considera peor que basura, a mi hermana menor ya no le importo y mi primo quiere verme muerta-mencionó Hinata fríamente al niño.

Inari quedó avergonzado debido al comentario sorpresivo de la chica frente a él. Todo el mundo se quedó sin habla al ver las palabras de dolor de la Hyuga y Gai suspiró porque iba a tener que hablar con ellos sobre sus problemas personales como su deber de maestro temporal. En el caso de la Princesa Hyuga, él ya tenía un buen panorama de la situación con Neji, pero no estaba muy seguro de lo que sucedía con su prima hasta este momento.

-Hinata, es mejor que hables con Naruko. No vaya a hacer una tontería y tú eres la única a quien va a escuchar en este momento-le aconsejó Naruto un poco más tranquilo y sabiendo como era su hermana.

La Hyuga se calmó un poco y su enojo fue reemplazado por su preocupación debido a la situación emocional de su amiga.

-Con su permiso, saldré un momento-les habló Hinata formalmente a todos los presentes.

Cuando la peliazul se retiró, Inari se subió deprimido a su cuarto y Gai se vio en la necesidad de hablar con el niño, pero debía indagar primero que sucedía. Tazuna y Tsunami le contaron todo sobre la situación caótica del País de las Olas debido a la corrupción y maldad de Gato, además de Kaiza y su asesinato que marcó la vida del pequeño niño que consideraba a ese hombre como su padre.

-Si me disculpan, voy a hablar con Inari. Creo que tengo idea de que puedo decirle-mencionó Gai con una mirada preocupada, pero decidida.

El cejudo subió al cuarto del niño que estaba con una mirada melancólica hacia el mar y tenía una foto de su padrastro fallecido.

-Hola, Inari-saludó el cejudo poniéndose a su lado.

-¿Ella la pasa muy mal?-preguntó triste el chico.

-Mucho más de lo que te imaginas, ella perdió a sus padres el día en que nació, fue maltratada por muchos y apenas si tiene a Hinata como su amiga a escondidas de su estricto clan. También acaba de reencontrarse con su hermano mayor gemelo después de ser separados al nacer. Desde muy corta edad sabe lo que es estar sola y siempre lloraba, pero un día cambió para pararse firme y mostrar a todos que nadie ni nada la derrumbara-le contó el sujeto dejando pensativo al niño.

-¿Y usted?-.

-Yo soy igual a tí, perdí a mi padre cuando tenía 16 años cuando muchos ninjas poderosos trataron de asesinarnos. Él se sacrificó por mí sin antes decirme que viviera mi vida y que no deshonrara su muerte ya que fue para protegerme, justo como Kaiza lo hizo contigo-le contó Gai ese suceso.

Mientras que Inari y Gai platicaban, Hinata salió en búsqueda de su mejor amiga por lo que había ocurrido hace unas horas. Ella usó su Byakugan para encontrar a Naruko ya que le recordó al momento en el que Sakura lastimo emocionalmente a la Uzumaki. La encontró practicando el Rasengan sin usar los clones como lo decía Naruto lo que podía dejar muy lastimada a la chica.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-gritó con todas su fuerzas la rubia lastimándose la mano.

-¡NARUKO! Tranquilízate-le pidió la ojiperla preocupada y le dio un abrazo para calmarla.

-Hinata no me dejes, no me dejes-susurró la pobre chica liberando todo el dolor que contenía y dejando fluir sus lágrimas.

-Descuida querida; no te dejaré sola y recuerda que también tienes a Naruto para darte el amor que tanto necesitas-dijo acariciando su espalda para reconfortarla.

Naruko se sentía mejor por el cariño que le brindaba su mejor amiga. Allí estuvo un rato desahogando su dolor y rabia en el pecho de su mejor amiga, mientras ella tarareaba una vieja melodía de cuna que su madre le cantaba antes de morir. La Uzumaki veía muy enternecida ahora a su mejor amiga y su corazón latía a mil por hora, y solo por simple instinto le clavó beso en los labios de forma muy agresiva, dejando sonrojada y sorprendida a la Hyuga.

-¿Q-que fue eso?-temblaba toda roja la peliazul.

-Discúlpame, Hinata. Pero es que yo siento algo en mi pecho yo… yo…-no sabía que sentir ni cómo explicarse la ojiazul.

En ese momento, Naruko fue tomada por sorpresa y Hinata ahora le clavó un beso aún más salvaje y agresivo. Así duraron muchos minutos hasta que se separaron por la falta de aire y la rubia miró a la ojiperla que la veía con ojos de deseo.

-Naruko, maldita sea. Ahora entiendo como me siento contigo-suspiró la mujer muy divertida.

-¿Hinata, te sientes bien?-preguntó muy confundida la rubia.

-Descuida Naruko, no es tu culpa. Estoy en un dilema. Verás, en la línea de tiempo original estábamos solo tu hermano y nadie más, pero cuando yo recibí el alma del alma de la Hinata alternativa, empezó a causarme problemas de relaciones entre ustedes dos.

-¿De qué hablas?-no entendía nada de lo que decía su amiga.

-Mis instintos de mi alma de este universo están saliendo a flote y cada vez es peor. Naruko, siento algo muy intenso por tí y cada día me confundo más ya que yo sé que amo a Naruto-decía la Hyuga con una enorme confusión y con ganas de llorar.

Las emociones de la chica eran tan intensas que su chakra reaccionó de una forma inesperada. Se abrió un vórtice de tiempo-espacio que se tragó de golpe un árbol, dejando a las chicas en shock al ver lo que pasaba.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS!?-exclamaron las dos mujeres sin creer lo que veían.

-Hinata, tu ojo-señalo la rubia sorprendida.

Ella vio su reflejo en un lago y se quedó impresionada al ver que uno de sus ojos es de esclerótica negra y su Byakugan era celeste con una pupila celeste más oscura.

-¿Qué le pasa a mi ojo?-se preguntó la Hyuga extrañada.

-No sé, quizás Naruto sepa algo. Le preguntaría a Kurumi pero no quiere saber nada sobre mí-se rascaba la cabeza la rubia.

-Trata de contactar con Naruto, me dijo que los Jinchurikis tienen un paisaje mental compartido en el que se pueden comunicar-informo la chica desesperada.

Naruko se concentró lo mejor que podía para llamar a su hermano, logró contactarlo y le contó todo sobre el ojo misterioso de Hinata. El chico se sorprendió por eso y decidió ir a ver que le pasó mientras que las Bestias con Cola pensaban en las posibilidades ya que conocían un poco el doujutsu de su tío Hamura. Al llegar no vio nada raro con los ojos de Hinata lo que le alegró ya que le encantaba su color.

-Quizás sea como el Sharingan, que necesitan una emoción fuerte para liberar su poder-supuso el chico.

-Es una evolución e involución del legendario doujutsu de nuestro tío Hamura-dijo Saiken que era el más cercano al Uzumaki original.

-¿Cómo que evoluciono e involucionó?-preguntó confundida Naruko.

-La evolución del Byakugan es el Tenseigan que tiene un fondo blanco con una flor en el centro pero; lo que cuenta la niña no es algo común. Es como una etapa intermedia del Tenseigan siendo honesto-explicó la gran tortuga.

-Sí lo piensan de esa manera tiene sentido-estuvo de acuerdo Son Goku.

-¿Entonces, Hinata creó una nueva evolución básica del Byakugan?-pregunta Naruko.

-Sí, así es. ¿Cómo llamaran al nuevo doujutsu de esta niña?-cuestionó Matatabi.

-Jogan, mi ojo se aclaró aún más que el Byakugan-.

-Gracias chicos por su ayuda-agradeció Naruto a sus amigos-Ahora díganme ¿qué les pasa? Siento que están nerviosas-comentó el rubio sorprendiendo a las chicas.

-Jejeje, Naruto. Yo...-trataba de dar una buena explicación la ojiperla.

-¡YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO A HINATA DE LA MISMA MANERA QUE TÚ LO HACES!-gritó Naruko porque no quería mantener ningún secreto con su hermano y sentía que sería lo mejor para la relación entre ellos que comenzaba a nacer en su tiempo.

Naruto no dijo nada por dos razones: Una porque estaba en shock y la dos es que si se ponía a pensar con detenimiento, Naruko es él en femenino y está más que claro que el amor de Hinata está destinado para un Uzumaki rubio y eso era un grave problema.

-¿No estás enojado Naruto-kun?-pregunta nerviosa Hinata.

-No, solo estoy pasmado. Si lo miran con cuidado es obvio que tú y Naruko deberían estar juntas-dijo sin muestras de enojo o frustración.

Las chicas no sabían si alegrase o preocuparse por eso por lo que no dijeron nada ya que de por si el ambiente se puso algo tenso.

-La tonta rubia te estaba robando a la novia-se escuchó la voz de Kurumi.

-¡TU CÁLLATE, NO HAGAS ESTO MÁS GRAVE DE LO QUE ES!-reclamó Naruko seria.

Los Genin dejaron el lugar y regresaron para cenar a gusto. Cabe decir que esta vez Inari se integró a la mesa y estaba un poco avergonzado por lo ocurrido antes, pero era un avance. Esa noche, Naruto no podía dormir porque el asunto del triángulo amoroso estaba muy mal, pero no quería que ninguno sufriera. En ese momento, Kurama le habló a la mente del Uzumaki porque había algo importante que debía enterarse.

-Naruto, hay un asunto que tienes que conocer-le habló Kurama a la mente del rubio.

-¿Pasa algo malo?-cuestionó el jinchuriki muy alterado.

-Es sobre tu Chakra de los Seis Caminos, creo que podemos hacer algo muy útil con eso-señaló Kurama.

En ese momento, el ojiazul estaba cara a cara con las Nueve Bestias con Cola y caminaba frente a ellas.

-¿El chakra que me dio el viejo Sabio?-preguntó Naruto al respecto.

-Chico, la razón por la que sigues aquí y varios sujetos recuerdan lo que pasó en la otra línea alterna es por el Chakra de los Seis Caminos. La chiquilla Hyuga tiene el chakra de Hamura que es muy similar al del viejo Sabio-dijo Matatabi sobre eso.

-¿Y que planean hacer?-cuestionó Naruto curioso.

-Pensamos en la novia del idiota del Uchiha y ella no murió con el chakra especial del viejo como todos nosotros-dijo Son Goku.

-Él me contó que la protegió con su Susanoo y su alma llegó a este mundo-recordó el Naruto.

-Quizás el chakra del viejo hizo resonancia con el alma de la chica y la trajo de vuelta a este mundo-analizó Isobu al respecto.

-Quizás tu chakra combinado con el nuestro pueda hacer regresar los recuerdos de alguien que desees-propuso Kokuo.

-¡¿EN SERIO?! ¡ESO SERÍA MARAVILLOSO, DE VERAS!-celebró Naruto emocionado.

-Una pregunta, ¿quién sería un buen conejillo de Indias?-dijo Saiken al rubio.

-Creo que se me ocurre un buen candidato-sonrió Naruto muy malévolamente.

Mientras tanto en la aldea, Kakashi dormía tranquilamente y no se dio cuenta que Naruto llegó con el Jutsu Dios Trueno Volador. El rubio veía que el sujeto cubría inconscientemente su cara con la sábana de su cama y se acercó para introducir un poco del Senjutsu de los Seis Caminos a su cabeza. Kakashi empezó a ver cosas extrañas de golpe de una línea temporal de tiempo que fueron determinantes en su vida y se levantó de golpe. Él miró en shock a un joven Naruto y este estaba desconcertado al ver el rostro de su antiguo sensei.

-¡AAAAAAAH!-exclamó Naruto en shock.

-¡AAAAAAAAH!-gritó Kakashi espantado.

-¡AAAAAAAAAH! ¡¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?!-volvió a gritar Kakashi.

-¡AAAAAAAH, ES MUY GUAPO KAKASHI SENSEI!-gritó Naruto en terrible shock.

-¡VISTE MI CARA!-exclamó el Jonin.

-¡ES ESCULPIDA POR LOS MISMOS DIOSES!-declaró en shock el Genin.

-Un segundo, ¿qué pasa? Recordaba estar en la Aldea de la Nube y ahora estamos en mi cuarto. Y tengo recuerdos diferentes con la presencia Naruko siendo que ella no existía-mencionaba Kakashi muy confundido.

-Es que en la misión de la Luna todo salió mal y todo fue borroso a partir de ese entonces. Cuando me di cuenta yo era un niño y Naruko apareció-contó Naruto al respecto.

Mientras el rubio le contaba todo, Kakashi entendió todo y verificó que Naruko era una versión femenina alterna de Naruto, por lo que ahora su maestro tenía dos hijos.

-Ay, entonces mañana no voy a trabajar a la oficina Hokage, que bien-suspiró aliviado Kakashi.

-Sensei, debo decirle que Naruko sabe lo que sucede y no se lo podía ocultar. Incluso le confesé sobre la identidad de nuestros padres-le explicó el rubio.

-Entiendo, creo que debo hablarle sobre ello-suspiró el ninja.

Naruto le informó también sobre el hecho de que habían personas que regresaron en el tiempo como Sasuke, Hinata y, lo más importante, Obito y Rin.

-¡¿QUE ELLOS QUÉ?!-exclamó el futuro Kage.

-Ambos regresaron en el tiempo, es una larga historia. Obito está de nuestro lado-declaró el rubio con una sonrisa.

Esto era demasiado para el alma turbada de Kakashi y respiraba entre sorprendido y en shock porque no sabía que pensar sobre ello.

-Por ahora no pueden estar aquí debido a que no deben comprometerse con su estado actual-declaró el rubio.

-Los entiendo-sonrió Kakashi un poco más aliviado de lo normal.

-Por cierto, cuando regrese de mi misión vamos a hablar seriamente sobre este asunto. Necesitamos prevenir muchas cosas y volver a generar la paz que logramos tener en el futuro-declaró el chico.

-Lo veremos después-sonrió el ninja.

El Uzumaki se despidió y se fue en el Jutsu del Dios Trueno Volador para la sorpresa de Kakashi.

-Naruto, jamás dejarás de sorprenderme-afirmó el peliblanco con una sonrisa perezosa y yéndose a dormir.

Esto dejó pensando a Naruto y ya sabía bien con quien iba a aplicar la siguiente técnica ya que su ayuda sería vital en el futuro del Mundo Ninja. A la noche siguiente, los Genin dejaron en un lugar apartado a Zabuza y Haku para revelarles la verdad.

-Zabuza Momochi, Haku Yuki, debemos tener una pequeña charla en privado-les dijo el rubio.

-Cuando salgamos de aquí, vamos a descuartizarlos-le amenazó el espadachín.

Por su parte, Hinata abrió su ojo derecho y aumentó su chakra para llevarse a todos en una extraña dimensión de bolsillo similar al Kamui.

-¡¿QUÉ, QUÉ ES ESTO?!-exclamó Zabuza en shock.

-Bienvenidos a Heracles, una rara habilidad de mi clan que apenas desperté sin saber por qué. Solo podemos salir cuando yo lo diga y no puede matarme sin quedarse encerrado-advirtió la Hyuga confiada.

-Hinata, este Jutsu es muy cool-mencionó asombrada Naruko.

-Zabuza, creo que debemos escuchar a los Genin. Al parecer ellos nos conocen de otro lugar-mencionó Haku al respecto.

-Haku, siempre fuiste un chico listo-alabó Naruto al respecto.

-¿Que deseas de mí, muchacho?-preguntó Zabuza al respecto.

-Toque mi cabeza, ustedes entenderán cuando lo hagan-les mostró Naruto.

El chico se acercó a los dos sujetos y ellos hicieron lo que pidieron. En ese momento, una serie de eventos pasaron de golpe a sus mentes y veían una línea alterna donde se encontraban al Equipo 7 original y como el chico de hielo murió a manos de Kakashi, mientras que Zabuza lo hizo malherido mortalmente por las armas de los bandidos de Gato. Luego, se veía como ambos fueron revividos por Kabuto y sellados más tarde para ser liberados por Itachi Uchiha.

-¿Naruto? Ahora te recuerdo muy bien-abrió los ojos el Yuki.

-Igual yo, todo ocurrió distinto esta vez. Parece que te debo la vida, enano-bufó el ninja renegado.

-¿Ahora no nos va a matar?-preguntó Naruko curiosa.

-No, no lo hará-sonrió el rubio divertido.

-¿Y la chiquilla con cara de boba es tu hermana?-preguntó Zabuza.

-Sí, ella es Naruko Uzumaki-afirmó el Genin.

-Oye, hieres mis sentimientos-reclamó molesta la rubia.

-Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, la novia de Naruto-se presentó Hinata.

-Y ella es la hija del líder del clan-señaló Naruko sonriente.

-¿Sabes cuánto dinero ganaría por el hecho de secuestrarte?-dio la posibilidad Zabuza.

-Señor, no le haga eso a Naruto. Le debemos todo al chico-le recordó Haku divertido.

-Era una broma, soy una persona con honor-mencionó el espadachín

-Ya que estamos acá, hay una persona que desea hablar con ustedes dos-dijo el rubio al respecto algo nervioso.

Un portal dimensional se abrió y entraba un clon de sombra junto a la última persona que Zabuza deseaba ver: Yagura, el Cuarto Mizukage.

-¡MALDITO INFELIZ, VOY A MATARTE!-exclamó colérico el renegado.

Naruto activó el Modo Kurama rápidamente y lo sujetó con sus Brazos de Chakra para detenerlo.

-¡ZABUZA, CONTRÓLESE! ¡EL MIZUKAGE ESTÁ DE NUESTRO LADO!-le advirtió Hinata.

-¡ÉL INICIO LA MASACRE DE LOS USUARIOS DE LOS KEKKEI GENKAI!-señaló iracundo el espadachín.

-Naruto, él me arruinó la vida. ¿Por qué te aliaste a este sujeto?-preguntó muy molesto Haku.

-Sé que tengo que cargar con ese pecado, pero les aseguro que estaba en un poderoso Genjutsu del Sharingan-dijo serio el jinchuriki.

-¿Sharingan?-hablaron incrédulos Zabuza y Haku.

-Específicamente del Mangekyo Sharingan. Un malnacido me logró derrotar en batalla y se apoderó de mi mente con esos ojos, a pesar de dominar el poder del Tres Colas-declaró el pequeño Kage.

-Él no miente, Zabuza, Haku. Yo lo descubrí en el futuro y fue una víctima del mismo enemigo a vencer-intercedió Naruto al respecto.

Hinata tocó la cabeza de Yagura y la dimensión proyecto el momento en que un enmascarado lo puso bajo control hace unos años, convenciendo a los dos renegados de que decía la verdad.

-Poco después de su muerte, yo me quité la vida para no seguir dañando la aldea-mencionó el pequeño rubio a los dos ninjas y Naruko veía interesada lo que pasaba en el lugar.

-Maldita sea, entonces ese bastardo va a pagar caro lo que hizo-juró Zabuza con sed de sangre.

-El nombre de ese sujeto es Madara Uchiha-comentó Hinata.

-Debería estar muerto-mencionó el espadachín al respecto.

-El desgraciado halló la forma de conservar su juventud y generar caos al mundo-mintió Naruto para proteger a Obito.

-Zabuza, deseo que tú y tu pupilo regresen a la Hoja y que tú seas declarado Mizukage-dio la sorpresa el sujeto.

Todos abrieron los ojos al respecto, sobretodo Zabuza que recibía esa invitación sorpresiva.

-¿Qué clase de juego es este?-preguntó muy impactado el ninja renegado.

-Para la Resistencia contra mi gobierno, tú eres un héroe aunque sé que te rebelaste por ambición. Voy a abdicar como Mizukage y te daré el puesto para que la gente confié en ti-declaró el jinchuriki al respecto.

-Aún tiene que darlo a conocer a Mei Terumi quien era la Quinta Mizukage originalmente-declaró Naruto.

-Un segundo, ¿esa loca obsesionada con los hombres fue mi sucesora?-preguntó Yagura sorprendido.

-La Niebla se irá al carajo con ella al mando-se dio una bofetada en la frente Zabuza.

-Ella hizo un buen trabajo corrigiendo los errores de Yagura en su gobierno, aunque no lo crean-intervino Naruto en el tema.

Pasaron un tiempo en el lugar y acordaron que dirían que Zabuza y Haku capturaron al Mizukage después de luchar a muerte contra él y negociaron para que el abdicara para darle el poder al renegado, aunque tendrían que explicarlo a Mei Terumi, Ao y Chojuro para que aceptaran. A la mañana siguiente, todo transcurrió normal y Gai fue a revisar a los dos prisioneros. Los tres niños discutían para ver si era necesario devolver los recuerdos al cejudo.

-¿Creen que sea una buena idea que hagamos esto?-preguntó Naruto a las dos ninjas.

-Gai sensei fue primordial para ganar la guerra y necesitamos su experiencia pérdida para hacerle mejor frente a Akatsuki-apoyó Hinata al respecto.

-¿Gai sensei es tan fuerte?-preguntó Naruko asombrada.

-Mucho más de lo que te imaginas-afirmó Naruto.

Los tres niños se decidieron a hacerlo y llamaron al patio a Gai para que nadie viera lo que harían.

-Niños, ¿por qué me trajeron acá?-preguntó el Jonin sospechosamente.

Naruto solo hizo que la mano del sujeto tocara su cabeza y el ninja empezó a ver lo que sucedió en la línea temporal alterna: La Invasión de Orochimaru, la lucha contra Itachi y Kisame, la revancha contra sus clones tres años después, el arribo del Tres Colas, la última pelea contra Kisame, la pelea contra Obito y Madara junto al Diez Colas, la pérdida de Neji y su última batalla ninja contra un Madara todopoderoso, la cual casi gana. Lo último que observó fue sobrevivir gracias a Naruto después de abrir las 8 Puertas de Chakra.

-Naruto, ahora lo recuerdo todo-susurró en shock el cejudo.

El ninja veía hacia abajo su cuerpo junto con el hecho de que podía caminar normalmente como antes de la guerra.

-¡NEJI ESTÁ VIVO Y PUEDO CAMINAR OTRA VEZ!-exclamó el Jonin a viva voz.

-Técnicamente, nada de lo que recordamos ha sucedido aún-mencionó Hinata con una sonrisa.

-Un segundo, no recuerdo que ella estuviera con nosotros-señaló el cejudo a Naruko.

-Este es otro mundo donde yo existo, lo que usted recuerda es de un universo que ya no existe-explicó Naruko pacientemente.

-Yo no conocía a Naruto hasta unos meses después y fue Kakashi que tomó esta misión con su equipo-declaró Gai al respecto.

-La historia ha sido modificada por mi intervención en este mundo nuevo. Nada de lo que sucedió en el futuro debe volver a pasar, como la muerte del Tercer Hokage, Neji, Asuma sensei u otras cosas que nos sucedió-dio a saber el rubio.

-Agradezco su confianza y ahora que sé cómo luchan los oponentes con los que luché y lo que yo aprendí, podré planear mejor mi Taijutsu-refirió el shinobi.

-Además tiene un look mucho más juvenil-señaló Hinata divertida.

-¡ES CIERTO, CON ELLO ASEGURARÉ MIS PELEAS!-exclamó el sujeto muy animado.

-Por cierto, debe pasar el otro mes para hacerle unos retoques muy juveniles a su cabello y sugerirle lo último en moda ninja-le avisó Naruko al respecto.

-¡JUVENTUD, ALLÍ VOY!-dijo decidido el sujeto, dejando a los Genin nerviosos.

De repente, se escuchaban gritos de una mujer y notaron que se trataba de Tsunami.

-¡NOOO, ES LA SEÑORA TSUNAMI!-exclamó Naruko preocupada.

Los ninjas se fijaron que habían un montón de bandidos que tenían prisioneros a la mujer mencionada, junto a Inari y el viejo Tazuna.

-¡AYUDA!-pedía ayuda el niño.

Los cuatro ninjas se quedaban mirando a los prisioneros que estaban en serios problemas y veían a Gato mirándolos burlón.

-Ustedes se encargaron de deshacerse de Zabuza, me alegro porque no pensaba pagarle-decía muy confiado el gánster enano.

-Este sujeto apesta a maldad pura-se quejó Naruko asqueada.

-Gato, devuélvanos a los tres o sentirá mi furia-advirtió Naruto muy enojado.

-No estás en posición de negociar y cuando nos llevemos a ese par de chicas, nos divertiremos con ellas-decía con descaro el mafioso.

-¡NARUKO, AYÚDAME!-imploraba Inari.

La rubia estaba nerviosa porque no sabía qué hacer, pero notó que su hermano tenía un plan de resguardo.

-Elemento agua: Jutsu de niebla-se escuchó de repente.

Una niebla muy espesa cubría el sitio y nadie podía ver que sucedía en el sitio muy bien.

-¡¿QUE PASA?!-exclamó Gato aterrado.

De repente, varios Senbons se impactaron en los cuellos de los bandidos que tenían aprisionados a la familia.

-¡AHORA!-dio la orden Gai.

El cejudo y Naruto fueron lo suficientemente veloces para llevarse a la familia en menos de dos segundos y ahora se hallaban sanos y salvos.

-Hinata, Naruko, protéjanlos de los bandidos que vayan hacia ustedes-ordenó Gai al respecto.

-Como ordene, Gai sensei-asintió Naruko aliviada.

En la niebla, Haku y Zabuza empezaban a masacrar a los bandidos sin piedad. Gai y Naruto se unieron a la acciones acabándolos a punta de Taijutsu. Por su parte, Naruko apaleaba a los que iban tras la familia de Tazuna con sus clones y Hinata los mataba con su Puño Suave.

-¡RASENGAN!-exclamaba Naruko habiendo dominado la técnica con clones y se lo impactó a un enemigo para arrojarlo a otros sujetos de forma intensa.

-¡8 TRIGRAMAS: 64 PALMAS PROTECTORAS!-.

Unos hilos de chakra púrpura salieron de sus dedos y rodaba de forma muy poderosa para el asombro.

-Hinata, te miras tan genial y sexy-le decían sonrojadas las rubias.

-Naruko, no es el momento-regañaba muy avergonzada la Hyuga.

-¿Eres lesbiana?-preguntó Tazuna con la boca abierta.

-Yo diría que soy Hinatasexual-bromeaba Naruko.

-¿Qué importa? Ella nos está salvando-decía emocionado Inari.

Un montón de bandidos atacaban al mismo tiempo a Hinata y esta se preparaba para girar.

-¡ROTACIÓN CELESTIAL DE LOS 8 TRIGRAMAS!-.

Una gran cúpula púrpura despidió los cuerpos de muchos maleantes y dejaban a Naruko con brillos en los ojos con un sonrojo.

-Eres tan genial, de veras-decía la Uzumaki admirada.

-Sí, definitivamente es lesbiana-murmuró Tazuna a su hija.

Gato huía de la escena y Hinata fue la única que se dio cuenta de esto con el Byakugan así que usó su ojo izquierdo para atraparlo.

-Heracles-susurró la peliazul.

Mientras Gato corría por cobardía, un portal negativo astral lo absorbió de la nada y Hinata sonrió satisfecha.

-¡NO ME HE DIVERTIDO TANTO DESDE LA GUERRA!-exclamó Gai por recordar que se sentía volver a la acción con un cuerpo mucho más juvenil.

-¡YO DESEABA REVANCHA CONTRA ESTOS MALDITOS!-decía descaradamente Zabuza rencoroso por su muerte en la línea temporal alterna.

Poco tiempo más tarde, los shinobis habían matado a los enemigos y Hinata sacó a Gato del lugar donde lo atrapó para rodearlo y amarrarlo como puerco.

-Déjenme matarlo-sugirió Zabuza al respecto con una terrible sed de sangre.

-Señor Zabuza, tengo una mejor idea para limpiar su nombre-mencionó Naruko con una malvada sonrisa.

-Niña, ese gesto me agrada. ¿Qué tienes en mente?-preguntó el ninja renegado interesado.

La niña les comunicó el plan y todos estuvieron de acuerdo por lo ingenioso que se oía: Se diría que Zabuza se rebeló contra Gato porque miró que el lugar era malo y se alió con unos ninjas de Konoha para acabar con la dictadura que ellos sufrían. Tazuna y Tsunami mandaron a llamar a todos los aldeanos del pueblo y ellos miraron a Gato amarrado a un poste de madera en el centro de la ciudad.

-¡ALDEANOS, ESTOS NINJAS HAN CAPTURADO AL INFAME GATO QUE HA DEJADO EN LA RUINA A NUESTRO PUEBLO Y HA ARRUINADO NUESTRAS VIDAS!-decía Tazuna a todos.

El pueblo contemplaba a sus libertadores y Zabuza estaba aburrido, pero al menos vería sangre y tripas en primera fila. Esto serviría mucho para el reconocimiento del pueblo de la Niebla como un "libertador de la gente" oprimida. Aunque el método era muy benévolo para el sanguinario sujeto, esto le aseguraría su sueño sin problemas.

-¡VENGUEMOS LA MUERTE DE KAIZA Y LA GENTE QUE FUERON VÍCTIMAS DE GATO!-gritó Tsunami sacando lo peor de su ser.

Cada aldeano pasó a darle unos golpes muy fuertes al desalmado gánster, mientras imploraba piedad. Nadie le hizo caso porque lo que había durante años no tenía perdón. Al final de la golpiza, Gato fue prendido en llamas por la misma gente y fue consumido por el fuego de forma lenta.

-Ese maldito sufrió más que cuando lo maté antes en el otro mundo-admitió Zabuza al respecto.

-Definitivamente de acuerdo-dijo Naruto que recordaba ese momento.

-¿Cómo mató a Gato antes?-preguntó Haku interesado.

-Lo acuchillé con un Kunai y lo decapité para arrojar su cuerpo al río para vengarte-afirmó el sujeto, jugando con el pelo de su pupilo.

-Es muy amable, Zabuza-sonrió Haku feliz de ver que a su amo le importaba su bienestar y ser más que una herramienta para él.

Después de la muerte de Gato, el puente del País de las Olas empezó a repararse de los daños por la incursión del mafioso. Además, los ninjas hallaron la guarida del empresario para repartir el dinero robado al pueblo, mientras que Zabuza se quedó con la mitad de la fortuna para ayudar a la economía de la Aldea de la Niebla. Después de terminar el puente, los ninjas se despidieron amenamente de los ciudadanos.

-Gracias por todo, no lo habríamos logrado sin ustedes-les dio su agradecimiento Tazuna.

-Es nuestro trabajo, ahora la juventud arderá intensamente en este lugar-declaró Gai animado.

-Los voy a extrañar mucho-les decía Inari a los tres.

-Cuida mucho a tu mamá y abuelo, por favor-le pidió cariñosamente Naruko.

-Te lo prometo, señorita Uzumaki-sonrió el pequeño.

-Espero verlos algún día-le prometió Naruto.

-Espero que algún día vengan de visita-se despidió Tsunami.

-Así será, que les vaya bien-respondió Hinata a la mujer.

Todos se fueron del lugar rumbo a su destino: Zabuza y Haku partieron rumbo a la Aldea de la Niebla en busca de una nueva vida, mientras que el Equipo Gai se fue a Konoha. Poco sabrían que el puente que salvaron sería nombrado Puente Uzumaki porque los dos hermanos gemelos fueron los que cambiaron el corazón de la gente para bien.


End file.
